EL Camino de un Ninja
by NaruGato
Summary: La vida de cierto shinobi de ojos azules, ¿que pasaria y estuviera con el su padre? ¿que pasaria si fuera un poco mas galan?... con sorpresa al final xD
1. Una bienvenida, un adiós

_**Disclaimer****:**__** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**__ (por ahora, aunque tengo un plan para robarselo mwahaha!)_ Todo esto es solo con fines de recreación (y tratar de conquistar el mundo).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La aldea de Konoha esta bajo el ataque del Kyubi.

Soldado- Señor hemos perdidos muchas unidades y no lo podemos detener.

Yondaime- ¿Los aldeanos están seguros?

Soldado- Si señor, todos están en los refugios

Yondaime- Kakashi

El es su estudiante y desde que fue escogido Hokage ha estado a su lado en las situaciones difíciles como su mano derecha.

Kakashi- Si sensei

Yondaime- ¿Dónde está Kushina?

Kakashi- Esta en el lado este de la aldea, su grupo fue escogido para repeler un ataque enemigo pero…

Yondaime- ¿Pero qué?

Kakashi- Hace horas de eso y no a habido noticias de ese escuadrón.

Soldado- Señor sus ordenes

Yondaime- Kakashi que vayan todas las unidades a la zona del Kyubi y quiero que verifiques la situación y después me busques.

Kakashi- Si sensei, pero, ¿Buscarlo donde?

Yondaime- Voy a buscar a mi esposa

Levantándose de la silla

"Yo voy contigo" dice Jiraiya saliendo de entre las sombras

Yondaime lo mira perplejo-"Jiraiya"

"Yo también voy, tengo que ver como esta Kushina" dice Tsunade saliendo de atrás de Jiraiya.

Yondaime los mira- "Está bien, Kakashi muévete"

Este asiente y desaparece en ese mismo instante.

En otro lugar lejos de la oficina del Hokage

Kushina- ¡Rápido, no los dejen ir!

Soldados- Si señora.

Desapareciendo en ese mismo momento, de pronto de entre las sombras se escucha una voz-"Veo que ahora eres líder, Kushina-chan"

Kushina- "¿Qué? Muéstrate"

Y de atrás de ella sale como una serpiente que se dispone a atacar su presa.

Susurrándole al oído-"Uzumaki Kushina ¿Cuánto tiempo si verte?

Kushina grita sorprendida- "Orochimaru"

Este solo la ve esta también sorprendido-"Wow, estas enorme. ¿Es el hijo del Cuarto?" dice mirando el enorme vientre de más de 8 meses.

Ella solo lo mira sonriente y afirma

Orochimaru- "Mmm" se queda pensando y de pronto dibuja una maléfica sonrisa "Pues ese bebe no debe nacer"

Este aprovechando el descuido de ella le lanza un golpe potente pero ella reacciona eh intenta esquivarlo de ultimo momento pero no es lo suficientemente rápida, ella cae del árbol pero alguien la atrapa

Minato- Kushina, amor, ¿Estas bien?

Kushina escupiendo sangre- Perdón amor no fui…

Minato la recuesta y en seguida llega Tsunade para atenderla mientras Jiraiya ha comenzado a perseguir y pelear con Orochimaru.

"Minato tengo que hablar contigo"-dice Tsunade apartándolo de Kushina

El con cara preocupara- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estará bien?

Tsunade le responde sollozando- Debo decir que no, le destrozo ductos muy importantes, no puedo…

No puedo hacer nada

¿Qué?- Dice el ya con lagrimas en los ojos

En ese momento Kakashi cae alado de su sensei- Sensei las cosas están muy mal si el Kyubi no es detenido lo mas pronto posible terminara destruyendo la aldea

Kushina- Amor, ven acércate

Minato- Que pasa amor

Kushina- ¿Cómo piensas detener al Kyubi?

El responde-"No se y ahora eso no me importa"-notándosele toda la preocupación y dolor que esta sintiendo por su esposa.

De pronto ella comienza a tener contracciones Tsunade se acerca rápidamente y la revisa, está a punto de dar a luz

Tsunade- Rápido hay que llevarla al hospital en sus condiciones no va a ser un parto fácil y menos en medio del bosque

Minato muy sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Jiraiya cae y se acerca a Tsunade para que lo cure, maldiciendo- Ese maldito se me escapo.

Tsunade al ver la indecisión de Minato comienza a dar órdenes- Jiraiya vete con Kakashi a ver qué pueden hacer con el Kyubi

Ellos afirman y desaparecen

Tsunade- "Minato carga a Kushina y corre lo más rápido que puedas al hospital, yo iré detrás de ti."

Enseguida Minato la carga y comienza el camino, el corre lo mas rápido que le permiten sus piernas mientras Kushina va perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza. Al llegar Tsunade pide rápido una sala libre y le indica a Minato que la siga.

Entran, el la recuesta sobre la cama y las enfermeras se encargan de sacarlo enseguida y así comienza una larga espera hasta que sale Tsunade- Ya puedes pasar.

Él la mira desconcertado pero solo un momento después entra decidido a la sala.

Ahí en la cama esta Kushina con un bulto en brazos, conforme se va acercando va distinguiendo una cabellera rubia y despeinada, unos ojos azules iguales a los de el.

"Minato te presento a tu hijo" dice ella extendiéndole al niño

Él lo carga y solo se le queda mirando hasta que por fin dice- "Naruto"

Ella sonríe- "Sabia que le ibas a poner ese nombre. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el Kyubi?"

Minato- "No sé y ahora…"

Kushina- "Debes de saber eres el Hokage, la aldea depende de ti"

Minato- "Yo eh…"- Se queda un momento pensando- "Solo se me ocurre sellarlo pero solo hay una manera."

Kushina- "¿Porque no lo has hecho?"

Minato suspira- "Porque tendría que ser con ese Jutsu"

Ella se queda pensando y de pronto dice- "Yo lo haré"

Minato- "¿Qué? NI siquiera lo pienses…"

Kushina- "Tu mismo dijiste que era la única forma aparte yo"- sin dejar de ver a Naruto- "Moriré, así que yo lo haré. Ahora el problema es en quien lo sellamos ¿No puede ser en mi misma?"

El responde sin dejar de mirar a su hijo- "No tiene que ser un alma totalmente limpia"

_Kushina- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres hacerle eso? Por dios, es tu hijo."_

_Minato- "Me pediste que pensara como Hokage, y eso hago. Aparte, no sería capaz de pedirle a ninguno de los aldeanos que hiciera este sacrificio, sabiendo que yo, el Hokage, lo puedo hacer."_

_Ella está desesperada- "No, no puedes hacer…"_

_En ese momento entra Tsunade y Kakashi en una camilla casi inconciente_

Kakashi- "Sensei…el Kyubi…no…Jiraiya-sama…detenerlo"

Y cae inconciente, Kushina llorando se levanta mientras Tsunade le grita como loca que no se le ocurra moverse de ahí pero calla al ver que Minato le entrega al bebe y la vuelve a cargar, antes de irse Kushina le pide a Minato que la acerque a su Sensei- "Cuídalos, prométemelo"

Tsunade- "Lo prometo"

Kushina lanza un leve susurro de agradecimiento y enseguida desaparece con su esposo e hijo.

Llegan cerca de la zona donde se encuentra el Kyubi y ella enseguida comienza a hacer el jutsu mientras su esposo coloca a su hijo enfrente de ella y después se coloca atrás de ella llorando y abrazándola. Ella está a punto de terminar.

Kushina- "Te amo"

El responde llorando- "Yo también te amo"

Kushina- "Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar muy bien"

Minato- "Lo prometo"

Ella lo besa profundamente y después a su hijo y lo último que dice "Los amo" De pronto se ve una gran luz, Minato es lanzado por los aires y queda inconciente.

Cuando despierta enseguida busca a Kushina y encuentra su cuerpo inerte con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el no puede mas se esta derrumbando por dentro rompe en llanto cuando de pronto escucha otro llanto que no es el suyo se acerca y es Naruto, lo carga para consolarlo y este tiene una marca en el estomago-es el sello, Minato se queda pensando y de pronto vuelve a colocarlo en el suelo y le aplica otro sello para que no pueda usar nada del Kyubi.

Lo vuelve a levantar y solo llora en silencio mientras Naruto se queda dormido.

"_Voy a cuidarlo bien. Adiós amor. Adiós esposa mía. Adiós Kushina__."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic. Soy nueva en esto, así que no sean demasiado rudos conmigo. Ojalá y les guste, y si no, pues se amuelan, porque ya la leyeron **_risa malevola_** Diganme si quieren la continuación o no. Se cuidan. Besos


	2. 13 años después

**Hola pues aqui esta el capitulo 2 espero que lo disfruten**

_**-Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto  
**_

_**Esto solo es por gusto y para entretener a los lectores-**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**De regreso de una misión el equipo 7 esta agotado y aburrido**

_**"Oye Kakashí senseí no puedes conseguirnos misiones mas aburridas que esta"**_**-dice Sasuke mientras da un gran bostezo**

**Sakura-" **_**Es cierto, cada vez vamos de mal en peor ya solo nos tocan misiones tontas"**_

**Su senseí sin despegar la vista de su libro-"**_**Vamos niños no nos fue tan mal aparte esto les va ayudar en el futuro"**_

_**"Si claro"**_**-le contestan sus 2 estudiantes dándole por su lado**

_**"¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa Naruto, porque tu no te quejas si siempre eres el primero en hacerlo?**_**"- voltea preocupado, buscando con la vista a su tercer estudiante.**

**Como 5 o 6 pasos atrás vienen 3 chicos rubios, ojos azules y vestidos de naranja cargando a un cuarto chico que viene profundamente dormido**

_**"Kakashí senseí ¡Cállate estoy durmiendo!"**_** –dice uno de los chicos**

_**"Por favor senseí en realidad pensabas que esta misión tenia algo de divertido"**_** –dice otro de los chicos**

**El tercer chico bostezando ampliamente-"**_**Hay Kakashí esta misión**__**fue una porquería"**_**-dando otro bostezo mas grande que el anterior**

_**"¡Maldito Naruto**_**!"-dice Sakura viéndolo muy furiosa**

_**"Yo me encargo"**_**-dice Sasuke mirando a Naruto con mucha malicia**

**Y en un agil movimiento lanza un kunai, tan distraídos están los clones que a los 3 les da en el pecho, Naruto cae de cara sobre el frió piso**

**Kakashí- "**_**Buenos días Naruto"**_

_**"Ay, ay, ay duele**_**"- dice naruto con la cara roja del golpe-"¿**_**porque me despiertan?"**_**-dice mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar desganadamente**

**Sakura-**_**"¡Como te duermes en medio de una misión!"**_

**Naruto- **_**"Como si hubiera algo mejor que hacer"**_

_**"Eres un idiota**_**"-dice Sasuke sin darle demasiada importancia**

_**"¡Que! repítelo"**_**-dice Naruto parándose enfrente de el y con cara de mucha frustración**

**Sasuke-**_**"Que eres un…"**_

_**"¡Bien por fin regresamos!" **_**-dice Kakashí para detener otra pelea entre esos 2**

**Los 3 chicos voltean a donde ve su senseí y ahí esta la hermosa pero imponente entrada a la aldea de Konoha**

_**"¡Hay por fin!"**_**-dicen los 3 chicos al unísono**

_**"Bien hay que dar el reporte de la misión al cuarto, nos vemos"**_**-dice Kakashí y ni siquiera les da tiempo de contestarle cuando ya se a desaparecido**

_**"Oye Sakura chan ¿teee gustaría ir a comer ramen eeee conmigo?"**_**-dice Naruto muy nervioso y sonrojado mirando piadosamente a su amiga**

**Sakura- **_**"Ni en tus sueños"**_

**En eso Naruto se queda pensando y recuerda su ultimo sueño "Sakura y el en Ichiraku comiendo y platicando de lo lindo y claro Sasuke afuera en la lluvia" pero ni a terminado de volver a la realidad cuando es lanzado por los aires**

_**"¡Dije que ni en tus sueños**_**!"-dice Sakura furiosa, se da la vuelta- "**_**Sasuke kun si quieres…"**_

**Pero el ya no esta así que Naruto y Sakura siguen caminando juntos por la aldea hasta que llegan a la casa de ella**

_**"Gracias por acompañarme Naruto"**_**-dice ella pero se le notaba lo desanimada que estaba de que no fuera Sasuke **

_**"Si claro, bueno me voy luego nos vemos"**_**- le contesta igual o mas desanimado que ella**

**El sigue caminando absorto en sus pensamientos cuando oye una voz familiar- "**_**¡ Hey Naruto ! ya regresaste, ¿que tal te fue en tu misión**_**?"- era Iruka senseí**

_**"¡Hola Iruka Senseí!"**_**-le contesta sonriéndole feliz a su senseí de la academia y luego agregando con pesadumbre- "**_**muy aburrida"**_

**Iruka-**_**"¿Qué te pasa Naruto? te ves cabizbajo y hambriento"**_

_**"Si las 2**_**"- le contesta el desganado niño**

**Iruka-"**_**mmm ya se, te invito a comer a Ichiraku"**_

_**"Esta bien"**_**-contesta el niño con una gran sonrisa**

**Van camino a Ichiraku, Iruka sigue tratando de sacarle que le pasa a Naruto pero nada**

_**"Hey Naruto e Iruka san bienvenidos a Ichiraku ¿Qué les voy a servir?**_**"-dice Ayame la hija del dueño del local **

**Naruto-**_**"Hola Ayame senpai, yo quiero un ramen de cerdo por favor"**_

_**"Yo igual" **_**–dice Iruka- "**_**vamos Naruto ya dime ¿que te pasa?"**_

_**"Yo eeee**_**"-tratando de no contestar**

_**"Debe ser un lió de faldas solo eso hace que hasta el hombre mas fuerte se sienta mal" **_**–dice alguien desde afuera**

_**"¡Ero sennin!"**_**- grita Naruto feliz y un poco sorprendido**

_**"¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!"**_**-grita Jirayra con un poco de enojo**

**Iruka- **_**"Oh Jirayra sama ¿Cómo esta? ¿Le gustaría comer con nosotros?"**_

_**"Pues claro"**_**-contesta, encantado de comer gratis-"**_**un ramen de cerdo y sake caliente por favor"**_

**Pasa y se sienta alado derecho del niño**

_**"Ya cuéntanos ¿que te pasa?"**_**-empujándolo con el codo pícaramente**

**Iruka- **_**"Si, talvez te podemos ayudar"**_

_**"Esta bien" **_**–dice Naruto tomando aire- "**_**Es que yo quiero a Sakura chan pero ella solo se fija en el tonto de Sasuke"**_

_**"¡Wow**_**!"-dice Iruka sorprendido y se queda pensando un momento –"**_**Esto no me lo esperaba, como pasa el tiempo aun recuerdo cuando tus problemas eran no poder ganarle a Shikamaru en algún juego"**_

_**"Mmm**_**" –dice Jirayra –"**_**Yo sabia que se acercaba este momento pero no creí que llegara tan pronto"**_** –hay un suspiro desanimado de Naruto –**_**"pero no te preocupes para estas situaciones esta el plan A o el B"**_

_**"¡Servido!**_**"-dice Ayame sonriéndoles a sus clientes preferidos**

_**"¿Y jual es eee flan A?" **_**–dice Naruto con la boca llena**

_**"Pues conquístala muchacho, de que te sirve estar tanto conmigo si no aprendes nada" **_**–dice Jirayra un poco exasperado**

_**"¿jómo?"**_**-contesta mirándolo con cara de tonto**

**Jirayra- "**_**Si, a toda mujer o por lo menos a la gran mayoría les encanta un hombre que las consienta con frases bonitas y regalos"**_

**Iruka- "**_**Eso es cierto Jirayra sama tiene mucha razón"**_

_**"Pues claro, sobre mujeres soy un genio"**_** –dice con cara de galán**

_**"Mmm pues no se"**_** –dice el niño no muy convencido de la idea**

_**"Ándale, inténtalo**_**"-le empiezan a decir los 2 para convencerlo**

_**"Perdón que me meta pero Jirayra sama tiene mucha razón deberías intentarlo"**_** –le dice Ayame y sonriéndole tiernamente**

_**"Mmm"**_** –lo sigue pensando en lo que termina su segundo plato de ramen- **_**"Bueno, esta bien ¿Y que tengo que hacer?"**_

**Iruka esta pagando mientras Naruto y Jirayra están afuera esperándolo**

**La noche es tibia y tranquila, sale Iruka y comienzan a caminar y se oye desde adentro del local el grito de Ayame –**_**"Regresen pronto y suerte Naruto kun"**_

_**"Oh gracias Ayame senpaí"**_** –contesta este sonriéndole **

_**"Muy bien manos a la obra"**_** –dice Jirayra muy serio**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que si les haya gustado, dejen comentarios para saber su opinion**

**Gracias Sayonara  
**


	3. Casi un hombre

**Es una noche hermosa en la aldea de Konoha, la gran ****mayoría de las tiendas comienzan a cerrar entre ellas esta la florería de la familia de Ino, ella esta abstracta en sus pensamientos y ya hace todo sin siquiera estar mirando cuando…**

"_**¡**__**INOOOO!"**_** –grita Naruto que viene corriendo junto con Jiraiya e Iruka **

"_**¿Qué?"**_** –voltea ella exaltara – "**_**a eres tu Naruto, hola Jiraiya sama e Iruka sensei"**_

"_**Hola Ino ¿tendrás todavía rosas?"**_** –dice Jiraiya sonriendo**

"_**Claro me quedan unas cuantas ¡wow! Jiraiya sama usted es todo un galán"**_** –dice Ino sonriéndole picadamente**

"_**Jajajaja no, no, esta vez no son para m"!**_** –contesta con una gran sonrisa y tomando a Naruto por el hombro y este a su vez sobresaltándose**

"_**¡Oooooo!"**_** – muy sorprendida pero sin quitar su sonrisita- "**_**y dime ¿para quien son? Naruto"**_

"_**Eeeeee"**_** –haciéndose el tonto**

"_**Para su mamá"**_** –contesta rápidamente Iruka tratando de cubrirlo**

"_**Así"**_** –dice Ino y a la vez pensando **_**"me quieren ver la cara de tonta"**_**- "**_**Pasen por favor"**_

**Pasan al local, tiene un rico aroma floral y claro esta inundado de flores, los 4 entran al ya casi ****oscuro local**

**Ino –"**_**Mmm solo me quedan 5 ¿bastan Naruto?"**_

"_**Eeeee si claro"**_** –contesta lo agarro totalmente desprevenido**

**Ino- "**_**Muy bien son 4 ryou"**_

"_**Esta bien"**_** –extendiéndole el dinero- "**_**Adiós Ino" **_

**Los 3 ****hombres se disponían a salir cuando…**

"_**Me saludas a Sakura, Naruto"**_** –dice Ino viéndolo picadamente**

"_**Eeeee si claro"**_** –contesta el, todo rojo y casi sale corriendo del local**

**Comienzan a caminar en ****dirección a casa de Sakura**

"_**¿Creen que debo hacerlo?"**_** –pregunta este todo preocupado**

**Iruka –"**_**Claro Naruto solo cálmate"**_

"_**Tu puedes muchacho"**_** –contesta Jiraiya hace una pausa y se detiene- "**_**muy bien llegamos"**_

"_**¿Qué ya? ¿Cómo? ¿Y ahora que hago?"**_** – comienza a gritar como loco esta muy nervioso**

"_**Calma, calma"**_** –dice Iruka al mismo tiempo que lo sostiene de los hombros para que no vaya corriendo**

"_**Eeeee una hoja,¡necesito una hoja y tinta rápido!"**_** –grita Jiraiya como si estuviera en una de sus misiones**

**Iruka desaparece y regresa a los pocos minutos fatigado –****"**_**aquí esta todo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude"**_

"_**Gracias"**_** –contesta Jiraiya sonriéndole pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido –"**_**no era tan literal lo de rápido"**_

"_**¿Y ahora que?"-**_** pregunta Naruto mirando a Jiraiya**

**Jiraiy****a**_**- "Paciencia y ¡cállate! sino no me concentro"**_

**Pasan unos minutos, la br****isa es calida y de pronto Jiraiya comienza a escribir como loco, solo escribe unas cuantas palabras pero muy buenas**

**--------**_**Eres la niña mas linda que e conocido**_**--------**

"_**¿Quieres que ponga tu nombre?"**_**- pregunta dirigiéndole una sonrisa picarona **

"_**¡**__**NO!"**_** – contesta Naruto todo espantado**

"_**Ya, ya, pásame las flores"**_** –extendiéndole la mano**

**Naruto se las entrega, Jiraiy****a atora la nota al pequeño pero lindo ramo de flores y luego se las devuelve**

"_**Muy bien colócalas en su ventana"**_** – dice Jiraiya**

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_**- grita con cara de tonto – "**_**No, no hazlo tu"**_

"_**No Naruto te corresponde a ti"**_** – dice Iruka mirándolo solemnemente**

**Naruto los mira como niño desprotegido después voltea y ve la ventana y de un brinco llega al techo, se para de cabeza**** para colocar las flores y no puede evitar mirar dentro, Sakura ya esta durmiendo casi a lado de donde esta el, no cerro las persianas así que la luz de la luna entra sin ningún obstáculo su cara es bañada por ese hermoso manto plateado se ve tan linda, Naruto queda como hipnotizado por la imagen que esta viendo**

"_**¡MUEVETE!"**_**- grita Jiraiya frustrado cansado de esperar**

"_**Eeee si ya voy"**_**- contesta el**

**No quiere irse pero debe hacerlo, esa imagen la recordara por siempre, coloca las flores afuera de la ventana le da una ultima mirada a esa hermosa imagen como verificando que no se le olvida nada y solo se deja caer**

**Cae de pie y comienza a caminar, Iruka y Jiraiya se sonríen entre ellos y lo siguen, después de unas calles**

"_**Naruto tengo que irme"**_**- dice Iruka**

"_**Si, gracias por todo"**_**- contesta este saliendo de sus pensamientos**

**Iruka- "**_**No es nada bueno nos vemos mañana vale"**_

"_**Si claro, adiós"**_**- contesta **

**Se**** despiden sonriendo, el y Jiraiya siguen su camino a casa de Naruto, ninguno habla, Jiraiya entiende lo que esta pasando. Por fin llegan a su casa, Minato esta en la puerta esperando a su hijo**

**Minato- ****"¿**_**Donde demo…?"**_

**Jiraiy****a le hace una seña para que se calle**

"_**Hola papá"**_** – dice Naruto pero sin prestarle demasiada atención**

"_**Hola ¿estas bien?"**_**- dice Minato mirando preocupado a su hijo**

"_**Si eee ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches ero sennin y gracias"**_**- dice el muchacho mirando a su sensei sonriente**

"_**De que muchacho, seguimos mañana vale"- le contesta este y guiñándole el ojo**_

"_**Esta bien, adiós"**_**- dice Naruto sonriéndole**

**El cruza la ****sala como zombi, Minato y Jiraiya solo lo siguen con la vista, el sube las escaleras lentamente y cuando por fin desaparece de sus vistas**

"_**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene, esta raro? Jiraiya por favor contesta"**_**- con cara de preocupado y suplicándole con la mirada a su sensei casi padre que le contestara**

"_**Ya casi es un hombre"**_**- contesta este sonriente de satisfacción **


	4. Dolor

**¡Hey! XD ¡que hay! soy NaruGato y aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste XP y por favor dejen comentarios quiero saber su opinión sea buena o mala ayúdenme a mejorar.**

**Bueno saludos a la banda y SAYONARA XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En su cuarto Naruto comienza a quitarse lentamente la ropa cundo por fin termina solo se tumba en su cama pero no puede dormir esta preocupado no sabe lo que va a pasar y eso lo atemoriza pero llega el sueño y lo hace profundamente**

**A la mañana siguiente Sakura despierta normal se levanta, toma un baño caliente y comienza a vestirse cuando nota algo en su ventana, se acerca para ver que es y se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver que son unas lindas rosas con una nota **

_**------------**__**Eres la niña mas linda que eh conocido-------------**_

**Esta sorprendida y alagada a la vez y comienza a pensar – **_**"¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Y si fue Sasuke kun? ¡Huy que felicidad!"**_

**Por fin despierta de sus cavilaciones y se da cuenta que ya se le hizo tarde para su entrenamiento con Tsunade sama**

"_**¡Hay no! Se va a poner furiosa"**_**- dice al mismo tiempo que toma sus cosas y sale de su casa**

**Corre como loca por casi toda la aldea hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento donde ya están Naruto y Jiraiya sama, Sasuke y Kakashi sensei y Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos, ella cae a lado de su sensei y dice- **_**"Perdone la tardanza"**_**- haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo y también de disculpa**

**Tsunade solo la voltea a ver furiosa**

"_**¡Jaja! hasta tu estudiante llega tarde para verte menos la cara de vieja que tienes"**_**- dice Jiraiya mientras se carcajea **

"_**¡Jiraiya!"**_**- dice Tsunade antes de darle un golpe que hace que vuele por los aires**

"_**Bueno, bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos"**_**- dice Kakashi mientras cierra su libro**

"_**¡Hola Sasuke kun!"**_**- saluda Sakura mientras le dirige una tonta mirada que cambia enseguida por una de curiosidad- **_**"¿Qué ustedes no entrenaban antes que nosotros?"**_

"_**Si, pero Kakashi sensei volvió a llegar tarde"**_**- contesta este muy fastidiado**

"_**Bueno ya vamos"**_**- dice Kakashi para escapar de las miradas de desaprobación de Tsunade y desaparece enseguida para que no le alcance a decir nada**

**Sasuke lo sigue no sin antes dirigirle una pequeña mirada de superioridad a Naruto, este solo lo mira con odio y se voltea, Jiraiya esta hablando con Tsunade ****así que tiene un momento para saludar a Sakura**

"_**¡Hola Sakura chan!"**_**- dice este muy animado**

"_**¡Oh! Hola Naruto"**_**- contesta esta sin darle mayor importancia**

**El esta decidiendo como hacerle la platica cuando…**

"_**Naruto vamonos"**_**- le dice Jiraiya antes de desaparecer**

"_**Bueno adiós"**_**- alcanza a decir Naruto antes de irse deprisa tras su sensei**

**Sakura y Tsunade comienzan a dirigirse a su zona de entrenamiento, su sensei seguía molesta pero por fin dijo – **_**"Espero que tengas una buena excusa"**_

"_**Pues…si y no, es que me dejaron un ramo de flores en mi ventana y me quede pensando quien había sido ya que la nota no tenia nombre"**_**- contesto la muchacha un poco nerviosa**

"_**¿Unas flores? ¿Y sin nombre? A ver la nota"**_**- dice su sensei al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano**

**La chica se apresuro a sacarla de su bolsillo y dársela a su sensei, ella comienza a leerla pero se detiene inmediatamente**

"_**Esta es la letra de Jiraiya pero ¿Por qué?**__**"**_**- piensa ella mientras su estudiante comienza a preguntar- **_**"¿Sucede algo? ¿Sabe quien me la dejo?"**_

"_**No…no se bueno dejemos de platicar ya es hora de entrenar"**_**- contesta Tsunade evadiendo las preguntas**

**Sus entrenamientos duran horas, cuando salen Jiraiya y Naruto se van juntos así que Tsunade no encuentra la oportunidad de hablar con el**

**Ellos siempre salían iban a buscar a Iruka sensei, a Ichiraku, por flores con Ino y por ultimo entrada la noche iban a casa de Sakura a dejarlas.**

**Así pasaron varios días y Sakura no comentaba nada pero Naruto lo prefería no aguantaba la idea de que ella lo llegara a descubrir.**

**Por fin llego el fin de semana y hacia mucho tiempo que no todos los gennin estaban al mismo tiempo en la villa así que decidieron salir todos juntos, bueno todos menos el pesado de Sasuke.**

**Todo era normal van a comer barbacoa, platican, se divierten entre ellos**** y todo va bien hasta que Naruto se acerca demasiado a las niñas que están platicando tranquilamente y alcanza a escuchar algo que lo congela totalmente**

"_**Desde hace algunos días me han estado dejando rosas y lindas notas en mi ventana"**_**- comenta Sakura**

**No se puede mover a lo único que acierta es a mirar a Ino, teme su mayor miedo, que lo descubran**

"_**¡Wow! Que romántico"**_**- dice Tenten**

"_**Si, que lindo"**_**- dice Hinata con su pequeña vocecita**

**Ino solo se queda pensando en si es Naruto y si lo es si ****debería decirlo**

"_**Si es muy lindo ¡Yo creo que es Sasuke kun!"**_**- dice Sakura muy animada de solo pensarlo**

**A Naruto se le parte el corazón, le duele y siente mucho coraje contra Sasuke, Ino voltea a verlo y ve en su cara todo el dolor que lo recorre en ese preciso momento llega Kakashi sensei- **_**"Hola niños, Naruto el Hokage pidió verte inmediatamente"**_

"_**Adiós a todos"**_**- es lo único que puede decir **

"_**Adiós Naruto"**_**- se despide tranquilamente Sakura**

**El voltea a verla y solo alcanza a decir un pequeño **_**"adiós"**_** antes de salir corriendo, quiere llorar, gritar todo al mismo tiempo**

"_**¿Y a este que le pasa?"**_**- se pregunta Sakura pero sin darle mayor importancia**

**Ino trata de encontrar el momento indicado de hablar con Sakura y mejor si es lejos de la pobre de Hinata y lo encuentra cuando van al baño juntas**

"_**Sakura tengo que hablar contigo"**_**- dice Ino un poco seria**

"_**Si, dime"**_**- contesta Sakura mientras se sigue peinando enfrente del espejo**

"_**Yo se quien te deja las flores"**_**- dice Ino tajantemente**

"_**¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Si es Sasuke?**__**"**_**- comienza a preguntar emocionada**

"_**No…es…"**_**- todavía no se decide**

"_**No me quieres decir la verdad por que te quieres quedar a Sasuke kun"**_**- dice Sakura molesta**

"_**No es eso, es solo que…esta bien es Naruto"**_**- por fin le confiesa su amiga**

"_**¡¿QUE?! Ese tonto"**_**-dice Sakura sin mayor piedad**

"_**¡Si, ese tonto cada noche va a mi florería a comprarme las lindas rosas que deja en tu ventana y tu acabas de partirle el corazón!"**_**- contesta Ino gritando estaba muy molesta sentía lastima por el pobre de Naruto**

"_**¿Qué?"**_**- pregunta Sakura sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho**

"_**Si, el te escucho cuando dijiste que creías que era Sasuke pero que ¿te importa?"**_**- ella quería hacerla sentir mal por lo que le había hecho a Naruto, tal vez no era su mejor amigo pero le tenia aprecio a ese tonto que le jugaba bromas cuando iban en la academia y haberlo visto así tan destrozado le dolió**

**Sakura se queda callada pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, todos se despedían y ella solo agarro dijo **_**"adiós"**_** y se fue a su casa a pensar.**

**Mientras tanto Naruto esta con Minato y Jiraiya ellos lo miran y notan algo extraño- **_**"Hijo ¿que tienes? ¿te pasa algo?"**_**- pregunta Minato preocupado**

"_**No, nada papá ¿para que querías verme?"**_**-pregunta Naruto para evitar mas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado.**

"_**Quería comunicarte una difícil decisión que eh tomado"**_**- dice su padre**

"_**¿Cuál es?"**_**- contesta sin darle mayor importancia**

"_**Quiero que te vayas a entrenar durante 4 años con Jiraiya y un amigo suyo. Yo se que es difícil pero…"**_

"_**Esta bien"**_**- contesta Naruto**

**Minato y Jiraiya están sorprendidos, ¿Qué pasaba con el? ¿Por qué acepto así como así?**

"_**¿Estas seguro? Creo que **__**deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo yo…"**_**- agrego Jiraiya**

**Naruto -**_**"No, estoy totalmente seguro es mas quiero irme mañana mismo de ser posible"**_

"_**¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa muchacho?!"**_**-dice Jiraiya **

"_**¡NADA! ¡QUIERO IRME! ¡ALEJARME DE **__**AQUÍ!"**_**-tenia todo el dolor atorado en su pecho, grito eso y se fue**

"_**Esta muy mal y creo saber por que pero creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que dice mañana paso por el a primera hora"**_**- dice Jiraiya comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta**

"_**Esta bien"**_**- agrega Minato muy preocupado por su hijo**

**Jiraiya sale de la oficina y apenas de unos pasos cuando se encuentra con Tsunade **_**"Supe que tu estudiante tomo tus mañas y se ira"**_**-dijo ella burlonamente**

**Jiraiya se detiene la mira un momento y suelta un suspiro después dice- **_**"Cuando la mujer que amas te rompe el corazón lo mejor es alejarse para intentar olvidar o por lo menos calmar el dolor"**_

**Tsunade lo mira sorprendida y sintiéndose culpable el solo comienza su camino nuevamente y desaparece en la oscuridad**

**Naruto regresa a casa entrada la noche, entra en su cuarto y solo agarra y se recuesta en su cama y se queda dormido.**

**Sabe que a decidido un camino y ya no puede dar vuelta atrás.**

**Sakura va en la mañana a la residencia Namikaze, cuando se dispone a tocar la puerta esta se abre es su sensei saliendo**

"_**¡Oh! Buenos…"**_**- comienza a saludar Sakura**

"_**Llegas tarde se acaba de ir y no regresara en mucho tiempo"**_**- le dice fríamente su sensei**

**Sakura esta congelada no sabe que hacer a lo único que acierta es a correr, llega a la puerta pero efectivamente era demasiado tarde.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Por cierto la próxima semana subiré 2 capítulos. XP**


	5. El gran regreso

**Durante esos 4 años**

**Naruto crece tanto físicamente como mentalmente y va consiguiendo muchísimo fuerza.**

**Por fin Jiraiya le quita el sello que le impide utilizar al Kyubi así que con ese chackra casi inagotable aprende muchísimos Jutsus.**

**Para el entrenamiento Jiraiya llamo a un amigo suyo que a Naruto se le hace tan conocido que cuando lo ve por primera vez no duda en golpearlo.**

**Entre los 2 sensei logran un Naruto único que esta apunto de superar al Youndaime y que controla muy bien al Kyubi que esta en su interior,**

**Durante este tiempo Sakura a crecido y se a convertido en una linda jovencita y con la ayuda de Tsunade sama en una gran ninja medico.**

**Sasuke sigue entrenando con Kakashi y mantiene un noviazgo con Sakura, ya es uno de los mejores Chuunin que hay en Konoha y cree que ahora ya es mas fuerte que Naruto pero lo que el no sabe es que este ya lo dejo atrás hace mucho**

**Actualmente**

**El Hokage esta sentado en su oficina mirando a 2 jóvenes, una linda muchacha y un apuesto joven no puede evitar voltear a ver la foto que esta sobre su escritorio.**

**Youndaime –**_**"Esta bien muchachos ¿Cuánto tiempo…?"**_

**Tocan a la puerta**

"_**Perdón sensei yo…"**_**- era Kakashi que como siempre llegaba tarde**

"_**Calma Kakashi apenas estoy comenzando"**_**- lo tranquiliza el Youndaime**

**Kakashi pasa, cierra la puerta cuidadosamente y se coloca alado de sus estudiantes**

**Youndaime –**_**"Como iba diciendo he decidido darles una importante misión, al parecer unos rebeldes están atacando la Aldea de la Arena y han causado muchísimos destrozos, su misión es ir y detenerlos"**_

"_**Esta bien cuente con ello señor"**_**- dice Sasuke queriendo demostrar superioridad**

"_**¿Y que a pasado con los Ninjas de la Arena?"**_**- pregunta Sakura**

**Youndaime-**_**"Los rebeldes han destrozado casi todas las defensas desde su primer ataque y eso que todos estaban ahí por tal motivo he agregado a otro equipo para esta misión. Pasen por favor"**_

**Todos voltean a ver a la puerta, esta se abre y entra Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji- **_**"Hola"**_**- saludan y toman sus lugares con sus compañeros**

**Youndaime-**_**"Muy bien ¿alguna duda?"**_

**Kakashi-**_**"Yo tengo 3 ¿Es capturar o matar? ¿Y si se captura a donde entregarlos? ¿Con las autoridades de la arena o traerlos a Konoha?"**_

**Youndaime-**_**"De preferencia capturar pero si la situación se pone difícil no dudar en acabar con ellos. Las autoridades de la arena vienen para acá por seguridad del consejo y claro del Kasekage así que si llega haber capturados tendrán que traerlos. Muy bien si es todo necesito que portan en una hora y media"**_

**El equipo contesta al unísono- **_**"Entendido"**_**- y comienzan a darse la vuelta para irse…**

**Youndaime-**_**"¡Esperen!"**_

**Tocan la puerta**

**Youndaime-**_**"Debo presentarles al ultimo integrante del equipo 7 ¡Que por cierto llega tarde!"**_

**Se abre la puerta y un gran cuerpo comienza a pasar, todos voltean**

"_**Lo siento había trafico"**_**- dice Jiraiya sonriéndole al Youndaime**

"_**Si claro conozco esa excusa ¡yo te la enseñe!"**_**- responde este carcajeándose, estaba muy nervioso**

**De pronto de atrás de Jiraiya se oye una voz muy familiar, un poco cambiada por la edad pero igual- **_**"Esta bien, es que nos equivocamos de oficina"**_**- esa voz, esa risa todos la conocían Sakura estaba nerviosa y Sasuke lo notaba.**

**Minato no puede evitarlo se levanta y se ****dirige a donde esta Jiraiya, este se quita y de entre las sombras sale un joven alto, rubio, ojos azules, muy apuesto y claro con una gran sonrisa. El parecido con su padre es asombroso y este solo corre y grita-**_**"¡Hijo! ¡Naruto volviste!"**_**- por fin llega a su lado y se dan un gran abrazo era la única familia que le quedaba, es su mas grande orgullo, la persona que mas ama, el es su hijo.**

"_**¡Hola papá!"**_**- pasa un rato-**_**"Hey papá ya suéltame"**_

"_**UPS perdón hijo ¿Cómo has estado? Vaya como has crecido y ya estas mas guapo que tu padre ¿verdad chicas?"**_**- volteando a ver muy emocionado a Sakura e Ino**

"_**Si claro, si quieres invitarme a salir con gusto eh"**_**-dice Ino sonriéndole picadamente y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida**

"_**Jajaja si claro"**_**- contesta Naruto recibiendo el abrazo y muy sonriente**

"_**¡Hey Naruto!"**_**- dice Chouji al mismo tiempo que le da un gran abrazo**_**-"¡Que bueno que volviste! Ahorita corremos por las mochilas y vamos rápido a Ichiraku yo invito"**_**-mirándolo sonrientemente**

"_**Si…claro"**_**-responde ya casi morado por el gran abrazo de Chouji**

"_**Oye, oye Chouji ya **__**suéltalo lo estas matando. Hola Naruto"**_**-saluda Shikamaru con la pereza que lo caracteriza**

"_**Hola Shikamaru"**_**- responde**

"_**Hola muchacho ¿Cómo has crecido?"**_**-saluda Kakashi muy sonriente recordando al que alguna vez era pequeño y tonto que con una mano lo podía detener mientras con la otra sostenía su libro ahora dudaba mucho que siquiera pudiera sacar el libro**

"_**¡Kakashi sensei!"**_**-corre a abrazarlo muy feliz esta encantado de volver a su hogar**

**De pronto Sasuke se acerca con Sakura de la mano, Minato observa desde atrás de su escritorio. Todos ponen atención, todos saben el triste pasado Jiraiya pone su mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante advirtiéndolo y pidiéndole calma.**

**Naruto voltea y los mira atentamente pero no quita la sonrisa de su cara**

"_**Hola Naruto"**_**- dice Sasuke extendiéndole la mano**

"_**Hola Sasuke"**_**-contesta **

**Se saludan tranquilamente pero todavía hay mucha fricción entre ellos se sigue notando**

"_**Hola Naruto"**_**-dice Sakura sonriéndole tímidamente y también dándole un abrazo**

"_**¡Hey Sakura!"**_**-el responde tratando de parecer normal pero algo en su interior esta doliendo mucho**

"_**¿Cómo has estado? Ya supiste que Sakura y yo estamos saliendo"**_**-dice Sasuke sonriéndole maliciosamente y jalando a su novia para que este a su lado**

"_**Si ya lo sabia hacen una linda pareja y muy bien gracias"**_**-responde Naruto sonriendo pero en su interior esta apunto de lanzarse contar Sasuke**

"_**Gracias"**_**-responde este sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa y agregando la cara de superioridad**

"_**Lo siento pero ya tienen que irse"**_**-dice Minato evitando un enfrentamiento**

**El equipo voltea y todos responden-**_**"¡Entendido!"**_**- y desaparecen todos, todos menos Naruto**

"_**Ya me voy papá, ¡nos vemos cuando regrese Ero Sennin!"**_**-dice este**

"_**Si, cuídate hijo y ¡Suerte!**_**-responde su padre sin quitar la cara de alegría de que su hijo haya vuelto.**

**Jiraiya- **_**"Si claro y no dejes que te haga explotar recuerda que…"**_

"_**Si ya lo se, ¡adiós!"**_**-responde exasperado y desaparece**

**Tarda media hora en volver a recoger sus cosas, rápidamente de dirige a Ichiraku a comer con Chouji no hablan mas que de comida, cuando terminan quedan 20 min. Así que pasan ir por Ino y Shikamaru.**

**Llegan a tiempo a la puerta ahí ya están Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi todos están listos**

"_**¿Listos muchachos?"**_**-pregunta Kakashi cuando ya están todos juntos**

"_**¡SI!"**_**-responden ellos**

**Kakashi da la vuelta y le da una mirada a la aldea así como los chicos y luego dice-**_**"¡Vamonos!"**_


	6. Celos

Han comenzado el camino.

Todos van tranquilos platicando con Naruto, todos menos Sasuke y Sakura que van un poco apartados del grupo

"_¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída"_-dice Sasuke mirándola fijamente

"_¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?"_-contesta ella

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_- repite el muy molesto

"_Nada"_-contesta secamente

Sasuke sabe que algo esta mal y no puede evitar pensar que es culpa de Naruto pero ¿Qué es?

Mientras Sakura decide tomar parte en la conversación.-_"¿Y como has estado?"_-pregunta un poco nerviosa

"_Bien he conocido muchos lugares y personas y claro eh entrenado __muchísimo"_-contesta Naruto sonriente

"_Que bueno __así que ¿no te arrepientes de haberte ido?"_-pregunta ella esta buscando algo que ni ella sabe bien que es.

"_Arrepentirme no, porque este entrenamiento __jamás lo hubiera podido hacer en la aldea aunque si me dolió muchísimo alejarme y de mi padre y claro de mis amigos"_-contesta el al mismo tiempo que el la mira fijamente, tanto que casi choca con una rama

"_¡Claro, todos te extrañamos __también!"_-dice Choji al tiempo que volteaba a ver a sus compañeros que afirmaron con sonrisas

"_Bueno no todos"_-dice Shikamaru mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke

"_¡Me imagino!__"_-contesta Naruto sonriente, después voltea a ver a su sensei-_"Oye Kakashi sensei ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?"_

El se muestra sorprendido así como los demás-_ "Si…claro ven sígueme"_

Se alejan un poco del grupo para que nadie los escuche, mientras Ino aprovecha para acercarse a Sakura para platicar-_"¿No crees que Naruto se puso muy guapo?"_-pregunta con esa sonrisa que le caracteriza

"_Eh…Si algo"_-contesta Sakura tratando de no demostrarle mucho

"_Y por lo que recuerdo era muy lindo ¿no?"_-pregunta Ino mirándola tratando de encontrar algo oculto

"_Disculpa, no quiero hablar de eso"_-contesta comenzando a ponerse furiosa

"_Pero que pasa acaso ¿te arrepientes de no haberlo aceptado cuando __éramos niños?"_-pregunta maliciosamente

"_¡¿Qué?!"_-ya estaba furiosa pero lo seguía conteniendo-_"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"_

"_Nada, solo quería saber si iba a tener competencia"_-responde Ino con una sonrisa coqueta

Naruto y Kakashi regresan al grupo, Ino no pierde oportunidad y enseguida se le acerca y comienza hacerle la plática, Sakura esta furiosa y se nota pero no sabe porque solo algo queda muy grabado en su mente _"SOLO QUERIA VER SI TENIA COMPETENCIA"_

Esta anocheciendo y Kakashi se detiene y todos tras de el – _"Faltan unos Km. para cruzar el desierto y llegar a nuestro destino opino que descansemos un poco y después seguiremos al fin de cuentas ya va a ser difícil terminar el desierto de día para todavía intentarlo de noche"_

Todos aceptan y comienzan a hacer el campamento, Kakashi se encarga de la fogata, los chicos de las camas y cuando por fin esta la fogata las chicas comienzan a preparar la comida

De pronto Sasuke se acerca a Naruto con una cara de furia que no podía contener-_"Naruto quiero hablar contigo"_

"_Si dime"_-contesta este sin ponerle atención

"_¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI NOVIA!"_-grita Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar

Naruto solo lo voltea a ver extrañado pero con la mirada firme, todos han dejado sus tareas y ponen atención a lo que pasa

"_¡ME ESCUCHASTE ALEJATE DE SAKURA!"_-repite Sasuke pero con un tono mas amenazador

Naruto se levanta de un movimiento esta muy molesto, todos están muy atentos y mas Sakura y Kakashi

"_¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE IDIOTA?!"_-vuelve a gritar Sasuke mientras se acerca desafiantemente

"_¡CLARO QUE TE ESCUCHE Y SI NO LO HAGO ¿QUE?!"_- por fin contesta Naruto mirándolo también de forma desafiante

Todo pasa muy rápido, Sasuke se le avienta a Naruto pero este ya es mas rápido que el y lo esquiva fácilmente, Sasuke voltea y Naruto le da un puñetazo en el estomago él siente como se le va el aire pero no se va a dejar vencer por el, así que de pronto saca un kunai y Naruto igual y apenas si chocan y rebotan cuando Kakashi y Sakura ya están en medio de los 2-_"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA!"_- grita Kakashi sin dejar de voltear a ver a cada uno

"_Lo siento Kakashi sensei"_-dice Naruto mientras guarda el kunai y se da la vuelta solo agregando-_"Voy a buscar agua"_-necesitaba pensar ¿que había sido todo eso?

Mientras Sasuke solo agarro y se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

La demás noche pasa en paz todos cenan y se van enseguida a costar, Sakura no comió y solo estaba recostada.

Sasuke no ha vuelto y Naruto regresa un poco entrada la noche de pronto oye un sollozo y se da cuenta de que es Sakura lo duda un segundo pero al siguiente ya estaba sentado enfrente de ella _-"Lamento lo que paso"_-dice este al mismo tiempo que le extendía un pañuelo y le coloca la mano en el hombro

"_No…no es tu culpa…yo tengo la culpa…yo…"_-dice ella al mismo tiempo que no puede dejar de llorar

"_Tu nada, aparte ya __deberías estar acostumbrada siempre hemos sido así"_-dice el sonriéndole para ver si eso la consuela un poco

"_Si lo recuerdo"_-contesta ella dibujando una pequeña sonrisa-_"Pero jamás había sido por mi culpa, ni tan fuerte, el…el perdió totalmente el control"_

"_Si pero claro cualquiera haría eso por una niña tan linda como tu"_-le dice Naruto poniendo un poco la cara de galán de Jiraiya

"_Jajaja creo que Jiraiya sama __también te enseño otras cosas"_-contesta Sakura muy nerviosa temiendo lo que podría pasar

"_Jajaja creo que si"_-responde Naruto dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

De pronto Naruto al limpiarle una lagrima que estaba escurriendo sobre su mejilla su mano se quedo ahí no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que fue a dejarle flores a su ventana cuando solo era un niño.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y…

"_Debemos dormir mañana es un __día muy difícil"_-dice Sakura pero todavía esta muy cerca de el necesita alejarse esta demasiado nerviosa

"_Si…si…claro…yo…bueno…me voy a mi lugar buenas noches"_-responde el igual de nervioso

"_Si eh buenas noches"_-contesta ella

Los 2 se alejan rápidamente, tanto que Naruto casi cae en la fogata pero por fin llega a su lugar y se recuesta.

Sakura esta muy confundida esta sintiendo muchísimas cosas al mismo tiempo y hay varias que no había sentido ni con Sasuke, no sabe que hacer

Mientras que Naruto maldice a Jiraiya y sus consejos aunque sabe muy bien que el tuvo la culpa por haberlos seguido, estaba muy desconcertado no sabe bien lo que pasa en su cabeza y en su corazón lo único que logra descifrar es ese sentimiento enterrado de hace 4 años.

A la mañana siguiente todo es normal Sasuke ya regreso y lo único que queda es desinstalar el campamento y seguir con su camino y así lo hacen

Todo va bien Naruto y Sakura van un poco callados pero al parecer nadie lo nota.

De pronto delante de ellos visualizan una gran aldea pero con muchos daños, ya habían llegado a la Aldea de la Arena

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno disculpen la tardanza pero es época de trabajar así que me costó un poco mas de trabajo terminar los capítulos pero aquí están espero que lo disfruten

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan comentarios vamos sigan haciéndolo así se que les gusta y me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno -------------------arigato------------XP

¡Feliz Omisako!

Espero que se la pasen muy bien y en compañía de las personas que quieren

XD

Sayonara


	7. La Aldea de la Arena

La imagen no era muy alentadora y eso que solo era la parte de afuera

Kakashi- _"Cuidado debe de haber trampas si creen que solo enemigos se van a acercar"_

Pero demasiado tarde se había activado una. Vieron como desde la aldea eran lanzados aproximadamente 500 kunais pero se notaba demasiado donde iban a caer así que todos se quitaron, todos menos Sakura que estaba atrapada en un tipo de arena movediza.

"_¡SAKURA!"_- grito Sasuke preocupado mirando que los kunais estaban cada vez mas cerca

Ella no podía quitarse así que solo se preparo cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Escucho como los kunais golpeaban en la arena pero no sintió ni uno solo, abrió los ojos al tiempo que bajaba los brazos

"_Perdón la active sin querer"_-era Naruto sonriéndole como si todavía tuviera 13 años.

El estaba sangrando por la boca estaba muy mal herido tenia la espalda y algunas partes de brazos y piernas cubiertas de kunais.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Baka"_- pregunto Sakura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas

"_Prometí…que siempre…te pretejería ¿recuerdas?"_- contesto el mirándola tiernamente

Sakura comenzó a recordar su primera misión con el equipo 7.

**FLASH BACK**

Los habían contratado para detener a unos bandidos y durante el enfrentamiento se habían separado.

Ella estaba peleando con un tipo enorme que ya la habían acorralado y por lo que parecía estaba pensando seriamente en matarla. Ella no sabia que hacer

De pronto cuando el tipo se le lanzo.

Ella cerró los ojos y escucho golpes y cuando los abrió Naruto estaba enfrente de ella un poco golpeado pero no quitaba esa mirada decidida.

El tipo volvió a lanzarse contra los 2 Naruto realizo la Técnica de clones de sombra y se lanzaron mas de 20 Narutos contra el sujeto. Ella solo veía una gran montaña naranja y escuchaba muchos golpes.

El tipo cayo inconciente y muy golpeado, desaparecieron los clones y Naruto volteo a verla tenia el ojo morado y sangraba por la nariz y dijo-_"¿Estas bien? Sakura chan"_.

Ella solo asintió sorprendida de que el la hubiera salvado.

"_Te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger es una promesa para toda la vida"_- le dijo el sonriéndole como cuando hacia travesuras y con el dedo gordo levantado.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

"_No tenias que hacerlo"_- le dijo ella que ya tenia la cara empapada por sus lagrimas

"_Déjame dije que era una promesa de por vida y así será"_- contesto el mientras la miraba tiernamente y de pronto se desploma a su lado.

Kakashi rápidamente saco a Sakura de la trampa y entre ella e Ino comenzaron a curar a Naruto, en ese momento llega un ninja de la arena-_"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_- pregunto el amenazante mientras Sasuke, Choji y Shikamaru cubrían a las chicas y a Naruto, estaban preparados para atacar cuando de atrás de ellos salio Kakashi contestando- _"Somos los ninjas de Konoha"_- al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Sasuke del hombro en señal de no atacar.

"_¡¿Qué?! Disculpen yo… Rápido llevémoslo al hospital ahí…"_-estaba terminando de hablar el ninja cuando Naruto se levanto - _"No, no se preocupe ya estoy bien"_- dijo sonriéndole amigablemente al desconocido.

"_¡¿QUE?!"_-dijo el ninja mientras miraba muy sorprendido a Naruto

"_Sigues __curándote muy rápido"_- le dice Sakura a Naruto mientras le sonreía

Este solo le devolvió la sonrisa algo que a Sasuke le molesto mucho pero no dijo nada él acababa de salvarle la vida.

"_Bueno…"_-comenzó a decir el ninja de la arena todavía estaba muy sorprendido por la recuperación de Naruto- _"Por favor síganme los llevare enseguida con el Kasekage"_

"_¡¿QUE?! ¿El Kasekage sigue aquí? ¿Pero porque?_- dijo Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido

"_Si, bueno el…no quiere irse de la aldea"_- respondió el ninja preocupado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Lo siguieron, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura mientras miraba de manera recelosa a Naruto que iba adelante con Ino colgada de su brazo-_"wow eres muy fuerte"_-le dijo ella acercándose un poco mas.

"_Si…gracias"_- contesto el tratando de alejarse de ella pero era algo imposible

Cuando entraron a la aldea se sorprendieron mucho, estaba peor que la parte de afuera, estaba destrozada por todos lados, desabitada parecía un pueblo fantasma.

"_¿Y los aldeanos?"_- pregunto Kakashi la seriedad se le notaba hasta en la voz, algo muy raro en el debo agregar.

"_En los refugios, seguros"_- respondió el ninja

Llegaron a las oficinas del Kasekage antes una imponente estructura ahora parecía un edificio viejo a medio demoler.

Entraron y por fin vieron gente, ahí todos se movían rápidamente pero se detenían un poco para mirar a los extraños. Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al ultimo que desde las escaleras solo se podía ver como un corredor muy largo y un poco oscuro, caminaron otro poco y por fin llegaron a una gran puerta que estaba custodiada por una unidad completa

"_Son los ninjas de Konoha"_-dijo el ninja que los acompañaba.

"_Entendido pasen"_- respondió uno de los guardias

Entran en una gran sala redonda que de un lado tenia 3 grandes estatuas de los anteriores Kazekages y del otro lado era una gran ventana desde parecía que se podía ver toda la aldea.

Ahí de pie mirando su aldea medio destruida estaba el Kasekage él que hace unos mese no se veía mayor de 40 años ahora parecía tener 70

"_Señor los Ninjas de Konoha"_- dijo el ninja mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia

"_Gracias puedes retirarte"_- respondió el Kasekage sin voltear a verlo

"_Pero señor…"_- quiso añadir el ninja

"_¡Es una orden!"_- respondió el Kasekage que volteo a verlo firmemente

"_Si señor"_- acepto sumisamente y se da la vuelta y se retira mientras Kakashi les indica a todos que se coloquen detrás de el en una línea mientras el comienza a hablar-_"Soy…"_

"_Hatake Kakashi si no mal recuerdo Youndaime es tu sensei"_- dice el Kasekage

"_Si __así es"_-responde tranquilamente Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a que supieran su nombre y quien era su sensei

El Kasekage se voltea a mirar al grupo y su mirada se detiene en Naruto-_"¿Tú eres el hijo de Minato?"_-le pregunta mirándolo fijamente

"_Si señor"_-responde orgulloso

"_Lo __supuse eres idéntico a el pero tu mirada es como la de tu madre gentil pero decidida_ _y si eres igual de testarudo pero hábil como tu padre llegaras muy lejos muchacho"_- le dijo el Kasekage dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto no sabia que decir estaba muy acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran como el hijo de Minato y su gran parecido con el pero jamás nadie le había dicho que se pareciera a su madre no sabia como reaccionar así que solo sonrió un poco- _"Gracias"_

"_Bueno creo que debo informarles que pasa aquí __así que por favor tomen asiento"_-dijo el Kasekage mientras les indicaba unos cojines que estaban enfrente de su escritorio donde el ya estaba sentado cómodamente y así comenzó

"_Hace 3 __días comenzamos a sufrir ataques no sabíamos de quien ni porque solo que tenían una gran fuerza destructiva ya que en la primera noche destruyeron casi por completo nuestras defensas pero tuvimos un poco de tiempo para llevar a la gente a los refugios pero cuando por fin nuestras defensas ya no pudieron con ellos comenzaron a destruir todo se les hacia una pequeña resistencia pero como ya dije son muy fuertes, cuando comienza a amanecer ellos solo desaparecen._

_Nuestra situación es un poco complicada ya que tenemos demasiados heridos y muertos __así que casi no quedan unidades"._

"_¿Pero usted porque sigue aquí?"_-pregunto Kakashi

"_No pienso dejar mi aldea aparte esto es culpa __mía"_-respondió el Kasekage mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

"_¿Por qué usted?"_- volvió a preguntar Kakashi mirándolo detenidamente

"_Yo __cometí un grave error hace tiempo"_-contesto

"_¿Qué error?"_- pregunto Naruto

"_Yo…mis __científicos encontraron la manera de meter al mounstro de una cola llamado SHUKAKU dentro de un humano y yo permití que se lo introdujeran a mi hijo el mas pequeño"_-respondió con un tono de culpabilidad

"_¡¿QUE?!"_-dijeron todos estaban muy sorprendidos

"_¡__¿PORQUE HIZO ESO?!"_- pregunto Naruto estaba muy molesto y todos lo voltearon a ver todos sabían que el tenia al Kyubi en su interior

"_Nosotros…yo…__quería el poder de tener un Jinchuuriki"_- respondió el Kasekage

"_¡COMO SE ATREVE!"_-dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe pero alguien lo sostenía

"_Naruto por favor"_- le dijo Sakura que lo tomaba con cariño del brazo pero también firmemente

Naruto volteo a verla y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse

"_Si ahora se que __estuve mal y mis hijos se están vengando de mi por eso"_-dijo el Kasekage tristemente

"_¡¿Cómo?!"_-pregunto Kakashi un poco sorprendido

"_Si los que __están atacando la aldea son mis hijos. El mayor maestro en marionetas-Kankuro, mi hija experta en manejar el viento con un gran abanico- Temari y mi hijo el más pequeño que con el poder del Shukaku maneja la arena a su antojo- Gaara"_

"_Entendido"_-contesto Kakashi mirándolo decididamente al igual que todo su equipo


	8. Grito Desesperado

**"_Muy bien. Chicos a trabajar Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura al techo"_-les dijo su sensei mientras los miraba fijamente después prosiguió-_"Shikamaru, Choji e Ino alrededor del edificio hay que proteger al Kasekage mientras lo sacan de la aldea"_**

**"_No me voy a ir"_-respondió el Kasekage con un tono firme**

**"_Pero señor…"_-comenzó a decir Kakashi**

**"_Eh dicho que no. Esto es mi culpa y no voy a dejar a mi aldea sola es mi ultima palabra"_-termino de decir el Kasekage mirando de manera firme a Kakashi**

**El sabia que no podía obligarlo a irse- _"Esta bien muchachos se a agregado otro objetivo a la misión cuidar del Kasekage ¿entendido?"_**

**Todos afirmaron y enseguida se fueron a su pocision.**

**Naruto y Sasuke no se hablaban y Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos para intentar reconciliarlos.**

**Esta comenzando a oscurecer y comenzaron a salir y desplegarse las pocas unidades de la aldea al igual que ellos tenían la misión de proteger a su Kasekage**

**Al caer totalmente la noche todos estaban listos y vigilando atentamente y de pronto se escucha una explosión cerca de la puerta de la aldea, comienza a sonar la alarma y la mayoría de las unidades salen enseguida al lugar de la explosión.**

**Kakashi aparece de pronto en el techo y mira fijamente a sus estudiantes-_"Muy bien equipo 7 ¿recuerdan como trabajar juntos?"_-pregunta tanteando que tan mal estaban las cosas entre ellos.**

**"_¡Como siempre un equipo!"_- contestaron los 3 al unísono**

**"_Muy bien cuento con ustedes"_-Contesto Kakashi con una mirada de orgullo y enseguida desapareció.**

**Todo parece tranquilo no se escucha demasiada lucha y de pronto por el radio-_"Nos atacan aquí abajo no pierdan posiciones, protejan al Kasekage"_-era Kakashi que se oía un poco agitado**

**"_¡Maldita sea!"_-dice Naruto mientras se acerca a la orilla de la azotea para ver si alcanza a ver que pasa cuando se escucha el tronido del cristal de la ventana del Kasekage pero al mismo tiempo un chico vestido de negro cae en la azotea**

**"_¡Naruto! Baja nosotros nos hacemos cargo de el"_-grito Sasuke mientras el y Sakura se ponían en posición de pelea**

**"_Esta bien"_-contesto el chico y bajo rápidamente.**

**Ahí delante de el estaba un chico alto, pelirrojo y con una gran vasija en la espalda luchando contra el Kasekage que justo en ese momento lo lanzan por la ventana pero Naruto lo alcanza a atrapar-_"¿Quién es?"_**

**"_Es…Gaara"_-responde el Kasekage obviamente estaba muy lastimado lo habían estrellado por casi toda la oficina**

**"_Entendido"_-contesto Naruto mientras entraba por otra ventana y colocaba ahí al Kasekage**

**Comenzó a hablar por la radio-_"Yo tengo a Gaara"_-y Sasuke responde-_"Entonces el nuestro es Kankuro"_-y Shikamaru agrega-_"Y la nuestra es Temari"_**

**"_Esta bien con cuidado muchachos en especial tu Naruto ¿Dónde esta el Kasekage?"_-dijo Kakashi que se notaba estaba preocupado**

**"_Tercer piso y no te preocupes sensei recuerda que soy Namikaze Naruto"_-con esa voz de autosuficiencia que tenia y agrego-_"Muy bien corto comunicaciones"_**

**Ya había llegado a la oficina del Kasekage y no dudo en abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el mirando fijamente las estatuas de los antiguos Kazekages cuando de pronto voltea y lanza 5 shurikens de arena contra de Naruto, el los esquiva fácilmente y trata de luchar con el de cuerpo a cuerpo y justo cuando le iba a dar una patada en la cara una especie de mano de arena lo lanzo por los aires…**

**Sakura y Sasuke se lanzan al mismo tiempo contra Kankuro, este ni siquiera les da mucha importancia solo se dedica a esquivarlos y aventarles kunais.**

**Sasuke se le avienta de un lado y Kankuro le esquiva sin problema pero se da cuenta de que falta Sakura comienza a buscarla con la mirada y de pronto se le ocurre mirar hacia arriba y ella iba cayendo con el puño apretado, había juntado toda su fuerza en el y le dio justo en el pecho…**

**Shikamaru estaba tratando de atrapar a la chica con su Técnica de estrangulación de sombras pero esta lo esquivaba al mismo tiempo Choji e Ino se lanzaban contra ella intentando atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo pero ella con un simple movimiento de su abanico los mandaba por los aires…**

**Naruto se levanta y la vuelve a intentar ahora con su Técnica de clones de sombras. Todos se lanzan contra Gaara pero la mano de arena los detiene a todos pero sujeta fuertemente al verdadero…**

**Sakura escucha que algo truena cree que al fin lo a logrado pero al voltear a ver se rompe una especie de cascaron de madera y de adentro sale una marioneta que enseguida la ataca pero Sasuke alcanza a salvarla.**

**Están pelando pero a la vez pensando donde podría estar escondido el verdadero cuando…**

**La mano no suelta a Naruto de pronto se escucha un PUM y desaparece el Naruto que la mano de arena tenia agarrado y aparece el verdadero detrás de Gaara y le entierra un kunai en las costillas.**

**Gaara comienza a carcajearse. Naruto no entiende que le pasa y voltea a ver la herida esperando ver sangre pero solo ve como empiezan a caer pedazos de un cascaron de arena no sabe que es lo que pasa pero no le da tiempo de pensar ni de reaccionar la mano de arena lo sujeta y lo estrella fuertemente contra el edificio de enfrente.**

**Sakura ve como Naruto es estrellando en el edificio haciendo un gran hoyo donde el queda ahí incrustado en la pared y no se mueve-_"¡NARUTO!"_-grita pero en ese descuido la marioneta la golpea fuertemente y ya inconciente la estrella contra el piso.**

**"_¡HIJO DE…!"_-comienza a gritar Sasuke al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia la marioneta pero de pronto Gaara apareció en el techo junto con Temari, Sasuke radea-_"¡TODOS AL TECHO"_- pero no espera a los demás como siempre y se lanza con un Chidori contra Gaara.**

**Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a el porque la mano de arena salio enseguida en defensa de Gaara y lo detuvo y lanzo por los aires, cae casi alado de Sakura que seguía inconciente cundo de pronto ve como arena comienza a rodearla y rápidamente la envuelve en una esfera de arena Sasuke trata desesperadamente sacarla pero no puede trata de lanzarse otra vez contra Gaara pero la mano lo vuelve a detener. La esfera se coloca a lado de ellos y desaparecen enseguida.**

**Esta amaneciendo y lo primero que se escucha es a Sasuke-"_¡SAKURA!"_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste_

_Y ya saben quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos _

_Bueno bye  
_


	9. El Despertar del Zorro

Naruto comienza a tomar conciencia.

Escucha voces primero a lo lejos pero poco a poco se acercan más y más hasta que ya puede identificarlas

"_¿Cómo esta?"_-pregunta Kakashi su voz su oía preocupada

"_Sufrió muchas contusiones pero su poder de curación es asombroso"_-contesto Ino que estaba muy cerca de el.

"_Si lo se"_-respondió Kakashi que aunque en cierta forma le habían dado una buena noticia seguía sonando muy preocupado

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sensei_-era Sasuke con un tono de voz que casi no reconocía Naruto en el estaba preocupado pero ¿Por qué?

"_No lo se"_-respondió su sensei que estaba pensando lo mas rápido que podía en algún plan

"_¡¿Qué demonios es lo que no sabes?! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Sakura!"_-comenzó a exigir su estudiante

"_¡Lo se pero donde demonios quieres empezar no hay rastro de ellos!"_-contesto también gritando estaba muy preocupado por Sakura

Naruto no entendía la conversación ¿Qué había pasado? Todo estaba muy confuso hasta que su cerebro por fin proceso un poco "BUSCAR A SAKURA".

Todavía sentía hasta los parpados muy pesados pero tenia que despertar, tenia que buscarla, tenia que cumplir su promesa.

En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos.

"_¿Estas bien?"_-le pregunto Ino preocupada

"_Si…yo…"_-contesto él al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar

"_¡Que diablos haces __quédate quieto!"_-le grito Ino pero el no iba a hacer caso.

El siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la muchacha y se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces.

"_No podemos salir así como así"_-explicaba Kakashi sabia que tenían que ir a rescatarla pero no tenían ni una pista de donde comenzar a buscar

"_Claro que si tenemos que…"_-gritaba Sasuke

"_Salvarla"_-interrumpió Naruto aunque estaba todavía algo adolorido trataba de no demostrarlo.

"_¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?"_-pregunto su sensei mirándolo incrédulo, todavía no pasaban ni 6 horas y ya estaba levantado como si no le hubiera pasado nada después de esos golpes.

"_Estoy bien"_-responde este-_"Yo apoyo a Sasuke y si tu no nos ayudas pues bien nosotros solos buscaremos a Sakura"_-agrego y cuando termino se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

"_Maldita sea…Esta bien pero hay que movernos con cautela y planearlo muy bien es una orden"_-estaba un poco molesto y se notaba en la mirada de Kakashi

"_Esta bien"_-acepto Sasuke un poco mas tranquilo y enseguida volteo a mirar a Naruto fijamente-_"Oye baka busquemos alguna pista"_

"_A donde crees que iba soquete"_-respondió este dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Los 2 subieron a la azotea y aunque no sabían bien lo que estaban buscando comenzaron rápidamente.

Se notaba que ahí sucedió una batalla y Naruto no sabia por donde comenzar de pronto ve un kunai clavado en la orilla de la azotea lo iba a dejar de mirar cuando reconoció algo rosa en el no puede creerlo.

Comienza a caminar hacia el lugar lentamente pensando que tal vez es una mala jugada de su mente pero cuando llega ahí se agacha y toma el pesado de tela –_"¡SASUKE!"_-comienza a gritar como loco

Sasuke se acerca rápidamente mientras va preguntando-_"¿Encontraste algo? Baka"_-pero antes de que su amigo conteste ya esta junto de el y mira el trozo de tela

Naruto no alcanza a decirle nada pero se levanta y comienzan a correr junto con el para buscar a su sensei e ir a rescatarla.

Corrieron lo mas rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas y buscaban a Kakashi como locos cuando por fin lo vieron comenzaron a gritarle y a blandir en el aire el trozo te tela.

Kakashi vio a sus estudiantes acercarse rápidamente y cuando estuvieron relativamente cerca vio el trozo de tela en la mano de Naruto_-"¡¿QUE?! ¡Lo consiguieron! Esperen"_-y antes de que ellos estuvieran a su lado el ya estaba invocando a Pakkun

En cuanto llegaron junto el tomo el trozo de tela se lo dio a Pakkun y comenzó a dar ordenes-_"Pakkun rastrea y apenas la encuentres házmelo saber rápido"_-el perro desapareció-_"Muchachos busquen a los demás y tráiganme a Shikamaru hay que planear muy bien esto"_

"_Si"_-contestaron los chicos al tiempo que desaparecían

Al poco rato regresaron acompañados de todos los demás. Kakashi los esperaba de pie en el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones-_"Muy bien, Shikamaru necesito hablar contigo mientras los demás en especial tu Naruto vayan a descansar un poco necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas ¿entendido?"_

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos. Naruto y Sasuke entraron a su habitación y se acostaron pero no podían dormir solo miraban la cama vacía de Sakura.

Pasaron 2 horas cuando por fin Kakashi fue por ellos enseguida se levantaron tomaron sus cosas y salieron a su encuentro con los demás

"_¿__Están listos?"_-les pregunto enseguida Kakashi

"_Si"_-respondieron todos al unísono

"_Vamonos y no olviden todos usar sus radios"_-agrego Kakashi al tiempo que abría la puerta principal

Comenzaron a correr a una velocidad mediana para salir del desierto y rápidamente entrar al bosque a fin de cuentas no tenían noticias definidas de Pakkun

Como a los 20 minutos de que entraron al bosque Kakashi se detuvo y detrás de él todos, enseguida les dijo-_"Parece que Pakkun los encontró ¿listos?"_-mirando a todos pero un poco mas a sus estudiantes

"_Ya vamonos"_-dijo Sasuke y después Naruto agrego-_"Hay que salvarla ¡YA!"_-estaba muy serio y decidido

Kakashi enseguida comenzó a correr de nuevo y todos tras el acelerando cada vez mas el paso hasta que volvió a detenerse bruscamente en lo alto de un gran roble-"Situación Pakkun"-dijo mirando seriamente al perro

"_Comencemos hay un chico en el noreste, una chica en el suroeste y al norte otro chico medio loco dentro de una cueva ahí esta Sakura"_-contesto el perro

"_Muy bien ya puedes irte"_-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba un poco mas amable al perro

"_Esta bien, mucho cuidado Kakashi ese ultimo chico no es normal"_-agrego el perro mirando un poco preocupado a su amo

"_Lo se gracias"_-respondió este

"_Suerte"_-fue lo ultimo que dijo el perro antes de desaparecer

"_¿Escucharon todo?"_-pregunta Kakashi por la radio

"_Si"_-responden al unísono

"_Muy bien ya saben que hacer cualquier dificultad háganmelo saber"_- dijo Kakashi antes de separarse por completo

Se habían separado en 3 equipos

Shikamaru e Ino iban con Temari, Choji y Kakashi iban sobre Kankuro y Naruto y Sasuke iban por Gaara.

Kakashi sabía que los 2 estaban muy afectados con la posibilidad de perder a Sakura pero eso no negaba que fueran los más indicados para enfrentarse a Gaara.

Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban muy cerca de la cueva y para sorpresa de Naruto Sasuke no se detuvo a analizar la situación solo le dijo-_"El primer objetivo es salvar a Sakura y el segundo matar a ese maldito ¿entendido?"_

"_No tenias que decirlo de todos modos es lo que voy a hacer"_-responde Naruto fríamente estaba muy molesto

Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y comenzaron a caminar hasta que vieron una luz en el fondo se acercaron sin que Gaara los viera y al voltear a su lado derecho vieron a Sakura todavía en la esfera de arena. Ellos solo se le quedaron mirando tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro que Sasuke no tolera y se lanza contra Gaara mientras grita-_"¡Sácala!"_

Naruto corre a la esfera mientras Sasuke es azotado en la pared por la gran mano de arena, cae medio inconciente pero se levanta y vuelve a decirle-_"Baka sácala de ahí"_. Naruto no puede, no encuentra la manera sin que ella salga lastimada.

Sasuke trata de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero no puede ni acercase a él así que decide hacer algo mas indirecto comienza lanzándole shurikens y luego kunais y al ver que todo lo para ese escudo de arena lanza algo más potente un sello explosivo pero no le apunta directamente a él sino a su espalda. Explota justo como el lo había planeado pero no puede ver si a funcionado hay demasiado humo…

Kakashi y Choji están entre los árboles observando a Kankuro que solo esta dando vueltas y maldiciendo.

Choji se lanza sobre el pero Kankuro le esquiva hábilmente en ese momento cae Kakashi atrás de el y lo golpea fuertemente tanto que lo lanza por los aires en dirección a Choji que esta realizando sus sellos-_Técnica de Doble Peso_-que cuadriplica el tamaño de sus manos con las que atrapa a Kankuro y comienza a aplastarlo mientras Kakashi prepara su Raikiri.

Esta listo y se lanza contra el es un golpe al pecho directo…

Shikamaru e Ino han encontrado a Temari y deciden comenzar su plan.

Ino sale y comienza a tratar de golpearla pero con su abanico la repele, después de varios golpes de Ino contra los alrededores Shikamaru esta seguro de que Temari no a notado su presencia pero aun así le dice a Ino por la radio que pase a la siguiente fase del plan.

Ella así lo hace y comienza a lanzar varios kunais con sellos explosivos por todos lados Temari se ríe Ino aprovechando el descuido se lanza para tratar nuevamente de golpearla desde el cielo pero Temari se da cuenta y la hace volar muy lejos en el aire y en ese momento Ino explota los sellos. Ella esta fuera de peligro pero por el humo no logra ver nada, cae sobre una árbol y ahí espera a que se disipe el humo.

Pasan unos segundos y de pronto ve una figura muy cerca de donde esta reacciona lanzándole unos shurikens que impactan en la espalda de la figura que si es Temari que grita de dolor y maldice. Ya se ha despejado lo suficiente el humo así que Ino se acerca lentamente cuando de entre los arbustos sale Shikamaru-_"Técnica de estrangulación de sombras. Completada"_-a lo que Ino responde-_"Que bien lo conseguimos"_

Shikamaru comienza a horcar poco a poco a Temari que trata de luchar contra ello pero es inútil así hasta que queda inconciente y ellos comunican-_"TENEMOS A TEMARI"_

Kakashi escucha eso pero esta ocupado sabe que fue un golpe directo pero algo esta mal de pronto se escucha un tronido de nuevo es un cambiazo y es la marioneta que enseguida golpea a Kakashi y lo lanza a unos arbustos.

"_¡KAKASHI SENSEI! Maldito"_-grita Choji y repite la Técnica de Doble Peso pero ahora lo hace para todo su cuerpo y comienza a atacar a la marioneta que lo esquiva ágilmente.

Esta destruyendo el bosque ya a dibujado un circulo perfecto pero surge un problema a llegado a su limite y no puede evitar regresar a su tamaño normal y que da inmóvil por el esfuerzo. Se esta levantando cuando la marioneta se lanza contra el no alcanza a esquivarla y queda atrapado en su interior.

Kakashi se lanza con Raikiri contra un árbol-_"¡Te encontré!"_-en ese momento cae Kankuro del árbol con una gran herida que atraviesa su abdomen. Lo han atrapado.

El humo no se disipa así que Sasuke decide activar su Sharingan para ver y no puede creerlo él esta ahí de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No sabe que mas hacer y decide algo extremo-_Katon Gran Bola de Fuego_- esta es tan potente que destruye ese lado de la cueva. Esta buscando el cuerpo del enemigo cuando la mano de arena lo agarra y lo lanza hacia arriba en ese momento Gaara salta y le da una patada en el estomago que lo regresa al suelo dándose un gran golpe que hace que escupa sangre le han roto varias costillas pero no se va a rendir se levanta y hace su Chidori corre contra Gaara y el solo coloca su escudo de arena.

Hay un gran tronido pero al fijarse Sasuke se da cuenta que solo le a hecho un hoyo del tamaño de una naranja así que decide hacerse para atrás. Esta muy sorprendido jamás algo había detenido su Chidori pero decide volver a intentarlo.

Vuelve a formarlo y corre hacia él ya cuando va a llegar se detiene sus piernas están enterradas totalmente en la arena voltea a ver a Gaara sorprendido y este dice-_Funeral del Desierto._

Sasuke da un gran grito de dolor le habían roto las 2 piernas enteras la arena comenzaba a rodearlo totalmente.

Naruto escucho el grito de su amigo y eso significaba que las cosas no estaban bien así que decidió salir en su apoyo.

Al encontrarlo estaba dentro de una especie de capullo y al verlo así no se contiene y saca la primera cola del Kyubi.

Estaba furioso y enseguida se lanzo contra Gaara que para su sorpresa su escudo no lo alcanza a cubrir y Naruto le da un puñetazo en la cara en eso la mano de arena suelta a

Sasuke y comienza a tratar de atrapar a Naruto pero este es muy rápido y comienza a correr en círculos burlando a la mano y al mismo tiempo atacando.

Hasta que escucho un tronido era la piel de Gaara se estaba desquebrajando. Mientras se le caían unos pedazos de su cara Gaara comenzó a reírse como loco- _"¡Pagaras!"_-y en ese descuido la arena logro atrapar a Naruto

"_Pero primero veras como los mato a ellos uno por uno"_-dijo Gaara sin dejar de carcajearse.

La arena lo acomoda de tal forma que puede ver a Sasuke que nuevamente esta en el capullo que lo esta apretando mas y mas. No aguanta ver eso y de pronto la arena que lo cubre comienza a caer. Estaba furioso así que comienza a salir su segunda cola.

Se suelta de la arena y golpea a Gaara fuertemente así toda la arena le pone atención a él. El Shukaku ha despertado y la mitad de la cara de Gaara ya es la de un monstruo que enseguida comienza a atacar a Naruto.

La pelea entre el Shukaku y el Kyubi ha comenzado y es asombrosa.

Se enfrentaban entre los árboles, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo cada golpe resonaba en todo el bosque.

"_Kakashi sensei ¿Qué es eso?"_-pregunto Choji mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar que es lo que ocasionaba esos ruidos tan fuertes

"_No lo se pero hay que darnos prisa"_-contesto Kakashi preocupado

Naruto esta increíblemente molesto pero pareciera que el Shukaku ya casi controla totalmente a Gaara.

Antes podía aguantar o esquivar los golpes pero ahora le costaba muchísimo mas trabajo y mientras se pone a pensar que hacer Gaara lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y luego le da una patada que lo lanza varios metros lejos destruyendo lo que estuviera a su paso. Ha quedado semiinconsciente.

La arena comienza a rodearlo y escucha a Gaara diciéndole_-"Vas a morir y ellos después de ti"_-ya esta totalmente cubierto-_"FUNERAL DEL DESIERTO"_

Naruto siente mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo pero en su cabeza solo resuenan las palabras de Gaara-_"…y ellos después de ti…"_

En su cabeza comienza a ver a Sasuke cuando eran pequeños y peleaban por todo y de pronto esa imagen desaparece y aparece la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole y escucha su propia voz-_"…YO NUNCA ROMPO UNA PROMESA…"_

El Shukaku creía que todo había acabado así que se dio la vuelta para tomar a Sakura y cuando ya estaba apunto de aplastarla se escucho un fuerte tronido y un grito_-"¡NO LA TOQUES!"_-era Naruto que había salido de entre la arena y ya con su tercer cola.

"_¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!"_-y le dio un gran golpe que lanza al Shukaku varios metros lejos mientras que Naruto comienza a formar algo en su mano derecha y comienza a correr hacia el.

Al mismo tiempo que el Shukaku se detiene en el suelo abre los ojos y ve a Naruto acercándose rápidamente y de pronto grita-_"RASENGAN"_

Hubo una gran explosión Kakashi y los demás comienzan a correr más rápido. El humo comenzó a hacerse más y más denso…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola creo que en este capitulo me explaye mas de lo normal XD

La verdad de este si me gustaría que todos me dieran su opinión ya que como saben este es mi primer Fanfic ósea esta la primera batalla de mas de 3 movimientos y me gustaría que me dijeran que tal quedo

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Sayonara XP

P.D. Para aquellos que preguntaban sobre Hinata si va a salir muy pronto de hecho y aunque se que no debería decirlo lo haré---Naruto si se fija en ella (no solo como amiga) XD----Pero no se desesperen ya falta poco para que comience esa parte de la historia espérenla XP


	10. El Camino de un Ninja 10Preocupación

Kakashi y el resto del equipo han llegado hasta donde su vista se los permite.

"_¡Muy bien sepárense y búsquenlos, no apaguen sus radios y cualquier cosa avísenme!"_

El equipo 10 notaba la preocupación del capitán del equipo 7 y ellos también lo estaban por sus amigos así que solo respondieron-"Entendido"-y comenzaron a buscarlos desesperadamente.

Kakashi se quedo pensando un momento y comenzó a recordar su infancia.

Había perdido a su padre cuando apenas acababa de salir de la academia y Namikaze Minato que era amigo de la familia se convirtió en su sensei y en cierta forma en su padre.

El lo entrenaba, lo educaba en todos los sentidos, lo cuidaba y lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo y aunque nació Naruto el no había cambiado en nada con el.

Naruto desde muy pequeño estaba acostumbrado a estar con el y lo quería y siempre hasta que lo nombraron su capitán se refería a el como su Oniichan y lo respetaba como tal.

Eran muy apegados y Kakashi quería y cuidaba a Naruto tal y como Minato había hecho con el con la gran diferencia que no era como su padre sino era su gran hermano mayor.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones-_"Te voy a encontrar Naruto"_-y en un intento desesperado para poder ver mas haya del humo activo su sharingan y comenzó a buscarlo

"_Encontré a Sasuke"_-dijo Shikamaru

"_Encontré a Sakura"_-dijo Ino

"_Muy bien vayan a una zona despejada y llamen a los de la arena yo __seguiré buscando a Naruto"_-contesto Kakashi

Justo cuando termino de decir eso encontró un gran cráter pero no alcanzaba a ver el fondo, lo dudo un momento pero su sharingan detectaba algo abajo así que se lanzo adentro.

Ahí en humo era mucho más denso que en la superficie pero de pronto logro ver a Naruto que estaba tirado inconciente.

Corrió hacia el y lo cargo ya cuando se disponía a subir vio a Gaara tirado también y mirando fijamente a Naruto-_"¿Por qué los protege?"_-pregunto extrañado

"_Porque son gente importante para el"_-contesto Kakashi serio

En eso Gaara quedo inconciente.

Kakashi sabia que lo tenía que entregar a las autoridades de la arena así que lo toma y comienza a subir

Al llegar arriba ahí estaba Choji y el Kasekage esperándolo

"_¿Es…?"_-quiso preguntar el Kasekage pero las palabras no salieron de su boca

"_Si es su hijo"_-contesto Kakashi poniéndoselo en sus brazos y enseguida voltea con Choji-_"¿Y los demás?"_-pregunta preocupado por sus demás estudiantes

"_A orillas del bosque, __sígame"_-contesto Choji al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar

"_¿Cómo __están?"_-pregunta Kakashi

"_No lo se lo __único que se es que están inconcientes"_-contesta Choji mirando un momento a Naruto y después acelerando el paso

Llegaron a donde estaban todos y recostó a Naruto a lado de Sakura.

"_¿Cómo __están?"_-le pregunta Kakashi a Ino

"_Mal, Sasuke tiene las piernas hechas polvo y Sakura…no soy capaz de dar el diagnostico de ella"_-responde Ino preocupada mientras comienza a revisar a Naruto

"_¿Qué recomiendas Ino?"_-pregunta Kakashi mas serio y preocupado de lo que ya estaba

"_Tenemos que ir __rápido con Tsunade sama tampoco a Naruto puedo diagnosticar"_-contesto seriamente

"_Muy bien"_-contesto Kakashi al tiempo que invocaba a Pakkun-_"Corre lo mas rápido que puedas y ve con el Hokage y dile que prepare a Tsunade sama para nuestro regreso. Naruto y Sakura en estado crítico, iremos lo más rápido que podamos. ¡VETE!"_-y el perro desapareció en ese instante en eso volteo a ver a los demás-_"Shikamaru carga a Sakura, Choji tu lleva a Sasuke e Ino has lo que puedas en el camino yo llevare a Naruto ¡VAMONOS!"_

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente lo más que podían y en especial Kakashi.

Pakkun es muy rápido si va solo así que llego una hora y media después de que partió, corrió rápidamente por toda la aldea hasta que llego a la oficina del Youndaime y entro por la ventana.

"_¿Pakkun?"_-pregunto el Youndaime sumamente extrañado pero enseguida al ver tan agitado al perro se preocupo-_"¿Qué paso?"_

El perro estaba sin aire pero aun así dijo las palabras claves-_"Kakashi viene…necesita…Tsunade…Naruto y Sakura…críticos"_

Minato enseguida entendió el mensaje y llamo a gritos a su ayudante que entro enseguida.

Ella había sido estudiante de Tsunade y era muy eficiente así como inteligente su nombre era Shizune-_"¿Llamo?"_

"_Si__, por favor ve a buscar rápido a Tsunade y a Jiraiya están en la residencia Namikaze diles que hubo un problema en la misión de la arena y que vienen de urgencia Naruto y Sakura que se vayan enseguida al hospital a preparar todo"_-dijo minato mientras salía de la oficina

"_¿A dónde va?"_-pregunto ella

"_A la puerta"_-respondió él al tiempo que desaparecía

Del punto de la pelea a Konoha era un viaje normal de 5 a 6 horas pero con la rapidez que corrían habían partido hace 3 horas y ya casi llegaban a Konoha.

Kakashi corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando vio por fin la entrada a la aldea se sorprendió al ver a su sensei esperándolos.

No se detuvo aunque cruzo a su lado su misión en ese momento no era entregar un informe sino llevar al hospital a Naruto.

Minato lo entendió y también comenzó a correr con ellos. Los aldeanos que los veían pasar no entendían el porque, algunos que vieron a Naruto decían que para que se esforzaban en salvar a ese monstruo aunque fuera el hijo del Hokage.

Minato odiaba esos comentarios pero prefería que Naruto se ganara su respeto el mismo y no que solo lo respetaran por ser el hijo del Hokage.

Llegaron al hospital y ya los esperaba Tsunade con unas camillas y un equipo de varios doctores.

Dejaron a los muchachos en las camillas y comenzaron otra carrera para llegar a una sala. Antes de que entraran Minato detuvo a Tsunade-_"Sálvalo por favor"_

"_Recuerda que se lo __prometí"_-respondió ella mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y luego desapareció tras las puertas de la sala.

Había sido una larga espera pero por fin salio Tsunade se encontró con que ahí estaban Minato, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino y Kakashi que estaba más que fatigado pero no le importo.

"_Están fuera de peligro"_-dijo Tsunade dando un gran suspiro

Al igual que todos que por fin se relajaron.


	11. Chica Misteriosa

Sasuke estaba muy lastimado físicamente tenia varias contusiones y las piernas destrozadas.

Iba a estar un tiempo en rehabilitación pero siguiendo las indicaciones podría volver a ser ninja.

Sakura tenía una que otra contusión pero nada serio físicamente el problema fue que esa esfera le absorbía el chackra y aunque la vació totalmente no dejaba de hacerlo así que casi le daña los ductos permanentemente.

Por suerte Tsunade logro sanarlos pero no sabía que tanto la había afectado así que tenían que esperar.

A Naruto lo desgastaba mucho usar el poder del Kyubi y más al controlarlo por eso cuando entreno con Jiraiya jamás pudo sacar más de 2 colas.

Pero ahora Tsunade no sabia bien que le iba a pasar y hay que agregar que tenia casi todo el cuerpo roto pero ella creía que con lo que ella había hecho y el poder de él para curarse iba a ser mas que suficiente solo que tomaría algo de tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto despertó muy confundido y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? Hasta que escucho una voz familiar-_"¡Ah! Por fin despiertas"_-se guió por lo voz y encontró a Jiraiya sentado en su ventana mirándolo sonrientemente

"_Ero…sennin…"_-dijo Naruto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

"_¡Que no me digas __así! Pero bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?"_-pregunto este un poco frustrado

"_Me duele todo"_-tratando de levantarse-_"¿Qué paso?"_

"_Tuviste una gran batalla"_-respondió Jiraiya mirándolo orgulloso de él

"_Eeeee…"_-todavía estaba confundido hasta que acomodo sus ideas-_"¿Y Sakura chan?"_-pregunto muy preocupado

"_Ella ya esta mejor y ha venido a verte todos los __días desde que la dieron de alta"_-contesto mirándolo picadamente y luego a un ramo de flores que estaba en la mesilla de a lado de la cama

"_¿Y Sasuke?"_-pregunto mientras se fijaba en las flores

"_A ese le fue un poco mal pero no te preocupes se repondrá aunque tardara un poco"_-contesto Jiraiya

Naruto había estado inconciente durante 2 semanas y todavía duro una semana más internado.

Diario lo iban a visitar su padre obviamente, Ino que hacia el papel de enfermera sexy, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi y hasta Asuma sensei su guardia permanente en su habitación era Jiraiya o Tsunade pero desde que despertó no había visto a Sakura ni a Sasuke.

Cuando por fin lo dieron de alta su padre todavía lo encerró en la residencia Namikaze durante una semana pero no podía culparlo lo había preocupado demasiado.

Aun en contra de las indicaciones Naruto comenzó a entrenar y cuando ya lo dejaron salir fue un gran alivio para el.

En el primer día que ya lo dejaron salir a escondidas se fue a entrenar y regreso cuando ya estaba anocheciendo decidió ir por un rico ramen a Ichiraku y cuando termino se dirigió a su casa pero en el camino se encontró a Sakura y Sasuke, ella empujando su silla de ruedas y el con una cara de enojo y fastidio.

"_Hola"_-saludo Naruto un poco nervioso

"_Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes?"_-pregunto Sakura feliz de verlo ya fuera de la cama y sin tantas vendas

"_Bien ¿y tu?"_-contesto el

"_Bien ya estoy retomando mi __condición"_-dijo ella sonriéndole

"_¡Que bien! ¿Y tu que? No me vas a saludar"_-pregunto sonriéndole a su amigo que sin duda estaba frustrado de no poder moverse

"_Que hay baka"_-saludo Sasuke sin muchas ganas

"_¿Cómo estas?"_-pregunto Naruto que en verdad estaba preocupado por el

"_¡Pues igual de invalido ¿Qué no ves?!"_-respondió quería explotar

"_¡Sasuke!"_-grito Sakura tratando de calmarlo

"_¡Pues es la verdad! Mejor me voy solo"_-respondió este y enseguida le dio la vuelta a al silla y comenzó a andar rápidamente

Sakura lo iba a seguir pero Naruto la detuvo-_"Déjalo necesita estar solo te aseguro que has estado atrás de el como una mamá y el no es de ese tipo de chicos"_

"_Pero…"_-respondió ella mirando todavía por donde se había ido

"_No te preocupes __estará bien"_-se quedo pensando había pasado mucho desde que hablo con ella por ultima vez a solas

"_Bueno tengo que irme"_-dijo ella un poco nerviosa

"_Si yo __también… ¿quieres que te acompañe?"_-pregunto inseguro

"_No…yo…"_-respondió ella exaltada y nerviosa

"_Esta bien __adiós"_-contesto el rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para ya irse

"_Oye…gracias por salvarme…no tenias que hacerlo…por mi culpa estas __así…"_-dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente

El se sorprendió pero enseguida le sonrió como cuando era pequeño y dijo-_"Yo prometí que te pretejería ¿recuerdas? Y nunca falto a una promesa bueno adiós"_-y desapareció en ese mismo instante

Sakura estaba confundida ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Naruto ya no quería ir a su casa todavía así que decidió ir a una cascada cercana a la aldea.

Ahí le gustaba ir de pequeño a entrenar o pensar y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pensar.

En el camino ya iba meditando las cosas no sabia que hacer quería a Sakura pero ella estaba con su amigo y se veía feliz no quería interferir

Cuando iba llegando se dio cuenta que alguien ya estaba ahí

Era una mujer de linda figura con cabello negro y largo que estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta, no podía verle la cara ya que ella estaba de espaldas.

Ella estaba entrenando pero parecía que bailaba se movía agraciadamente.

En su afán de ver quien era se resbalo de la rama donde estaba cayendo al piso dándose un gran sentón-_"Ay…ay…duele"_-cuando volvió a mirar hacia la cascada ahí estaba ella mirándolo pero no se movía.

El no podía verle la cara la luz de la luna no se la iluminaba enseguida se levanto y trato de acercarse pero ella al ver sus intenciones desapareció.

---------¿Quién era la misteriosa chica?----------

Naruto quería a Sakura pero eso jamás le había impedido fijarse en la belleza de otras chicas y esta le llamaba muchísimo la atención.


	12. Hikari

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto, se vistió, desayuno y comenzó a entrenar en el gran patio de la residencia Namikaze.

Solo practicaba un poco de Taijutsu pero estaba muy distraído pensaba en otra cosa o para ser mas específicos pensaba en la hermosa chica que vio en la noche anterior había soñado con ella aunque seguía sin rostro.

Todo esto lo notaba Jiraiya que se alivio muchísimo de que llegara Sakura por Naruto.

"_Buenos __días Jiraiya sama"_-saludo al entrar-_"Naruto nos llama el Hokage"_-le dijo a su amigo

"_Esta bien, vamos"_-respondió Naruto aunque seguía pensando en la otra chica y Sakura noto su indiferencia hacia ella.

"_Voy con ustedes. Tengo que hablar con Minato"_-dijo Jiraiya mientras se levantaba

Los 3 emprendieron el camino a la oficina del Hokage y por más que Sakura o Jiraiya trataban de sacar a Naruto de sus pensamientos no lo lograron. Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage y entraron.

"_Hola muchachos"_-saludo el Youndaime-_"Muy bien tengo una misión especial para ustedes. La hija del señor feudal de la Aldea de la Laguna estará en la aldea por 3 días y mientras llega su padre y sus guardaespaldas ustedes la cuidaran y guiaran por la aldea y se quedaran con ella en la residencia del Hokage ya que están desocupados"_-concluyo volteando a ver a su hijo y a Sakura

"_Entendido"_-contestaron los 2 pero Sakura inmediatamente pidió la palabra-_"¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?"_

"_mmm…déjame ver"_-dijo el Youndaime mientras comenzaba a buscar entre todo el papeleo que tenia en su escritorio al igual que Naruto no era muy ordenado-_"Aquí esta…Yamamoto Hikari"_

A Naruto le sonaba el nombre-_"Ero sennin ¿es…?"_-no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro corriendo una hermosa muchacha de linda figura, ojos verde esmeralda, una cabellera larga y ondulada color gris claro y con una encantadora sonrisa.

De pronto ella grito-_"¡NARUTO KUN!"_-y se lanzo a los brazos de el, quedando juntos unos segundos y se separo un momento para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla pero después siguió abrazándolo fuertemente.

Todos estaban muy asombrados

Cuando por fin la muchacha soltó a Naruto saludo-_"¡Hola Jiraiya sama!"_-sonriéndole feliz. Sakura se fijo muchísimo en que la chica no soltaba el brazo de Naruto y eso le molestaba.

"_¿Oh? Hola Hikari chan"_-saludo Jiraiya sonriéndole aunque seguía un poco sorprendido

"_¿Se conocen?"_-pregunto confundido el Youndaime

"_Si recuerdas que te __conté que estuvimos en esa aldea un año pero…"_-contesto Jiraiya pero enseguida volteo a ver a la muchacha confundido-_"¿Qué no era tu tío el señor feudal? Hikari chan"_

"_Si pero hace un año murió en un ataque de una aldea enemiga y al no tener sucesor escogieron a papá para el puesto"_-respondió ella sonriendo y claro todavía no soltaba a Naruto

"_Eres muy amiga de Naruto ¿verdad?"_-pregunto Sakura seria

"_Casi fui su novia ¿verdad Naruto kun?"_-respondió ella para sorpresa de todos y mas de Sakura y Naruto

Aun la recordaba…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Tenía**__** un año de haberse ido de la aldea y seguía muy triste por lo de Sakura. Llegaron a su aldea y cuando la iban cruzando paso corriendo una linda niña perseguida por 2 hombres Naruto no lo pensó y corrió tras ellos llego justo cuando ya la tenían acorralada en un callejón y les grito que la dejaran en paz los hombres solo se rieron de el pero enseguida se lanzo uno contra el pero Naruto lo esquivo y lo noqueo de un golpe el otro al ver a su compañero así salio huyendo.**_

_**Ella como agradecimiento los invito a comer a su casa y así entre su padre y ella los convencieron de que se quedaran un tiempo y así lo hicieron.**_

_**El seguía con su entrenamiento y ella lo iba a ver y le llevaba el almuerzo todos los días. En las tardes salían a dar una vuelta por la aldea, se divertían mucho juntos y todos pensaban que eran novios.**_

_**Cuando Jiraiya decidió que tenían que seguir su camino los 2 se pusieron muy tristes pero en la última noche ella lo llevo a un lugar muy lindo que jamás habían visitado. Era en lo mas alto de una montaña donde se llegaba a ver toda la aldea y ahí se sentaron un rato a conversar a la luz de la luna de pronto ella le dijo que lo quería y le dio un beso en la boca. Naruto quedo muy confundido.**_

_**A la hora de marcharse ella no salio a despedirlo pero cuando estaban saliendo de la aldea ahí estaba ella recargara en un **__**árbol con la cara empapada en lagrimas se lanzo a abrazarlo y le susurro al oído que siempre lo esperaría y se separo de el cuando termino esa frase y le volvió a besar y antes de que el pudiera decirle algo ella se fue corriendo.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Sakura lo saco de sus recuerdos_-"¿Naruto?"_-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo

"_Yo…etto…"_-tartamudeo él

"_Vamos Naruto __cuéntales que tuviste un pequeño noviazgo con Hikari chan"_-agrego picadamente Jiraiya

"_¡ERO SENNIN!"_-grito Naruto molesto-_"Yo…"_-no sabia que contestar

"_No tienes que contestar ya __entendí"_-dijo Sakura al tiempo que dejaba de mirarlo y se volteo a ver al Hokage

"_Bueno…creo que les ira bien pues vallan a instalarse"_-dijo el Hokage para interrumpir el momento incomodo que se había hecho

Los chicos enseguida se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la oficina.

Hikari iba muy feliz agarrada del brazo de Naruto mientras este estaba muy confundido por la actitud de Sakura, salieron y ella dijo-_"Pues voy por mis cosas ustedes adelántense a la residencia después vas tu a fin de cuentas tu casa esta muy cerca"_

"_Si esta bien"_-respondió el

"_¿Si quieres vamos a tu casa? Naruto kun. Quiero conocer tu cuarto"_-dijo Hikari sonriéndole

Sakura la miro sorprendida y mas Naruto pero enseguida reacciono-_"¡NO! Debo hacerle caso a Sakura chan"_

"_¡Ah! __Así que ella es Sakura la que…"_-estaba diciendo Hikari mientras miraba a Sakura con odio y claro que ella regreso la mirada

"_¡HIKARI CHAN! __Móntate en mi espalda vamos a dar un pequeño paseo"_-la interrumpió Naruto al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se agachaba para que ella se subiera

"_Esta bien NA-RU-TO KUN"_-respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a Sakura y se subió en el.

"_Muy bien agarrate fuerte"_-le dijo el antes de dar un gran brinco y comenzar a correr sobre los tejados.

Sakura solo los vio alejarse, hasta el momento no le había caído muy bien la amiguita de Naruto de hecho estaba furiosa.

Naruto llevo a Hikari a dar una pequeña vuelta por la aldea y después a la residencia del Hokage y se sentaron afuera de tal, él había dicho que esperaran ahí a Sakura

"_Oye Naruto kun"_-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

"_¿Si?"_-respondió él sin ponerle mucha atención

"_¿Sigues enamorado de Sakura chan?"_-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

Se sorprendió por la pregunta pero aun así contesto-_"No lo se"_

Estaba confundido y con Hikari ahí aun más, no sabia que hacer y más porque iba a tener que pasar un tiempo con las 2 al mismo tiempo jamás se imagino estar en esa encrucijada.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ella también se levanto y de pronto lo detuvo puso sus manos en la cara de el y le dijo-_"Yo puedo ayudar a que la olvides"_-al terminar de decirle eso le dio un tierno beso en la boca

Sakura estaba viendo la escena desde el portón de la casa

Estaba sorprendida, estaba enojada y sintió otra extraña sensación que enseguida supo que era…

Estaba celosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero q les guste

Y ya saben no duden en dejar sus reviews sean buenos o malos

Gracias por el apoyo a todos

Sayonara


	13. Preparativos

Naruto sentía la calidez del beso no podía negar que tenia cierto cariño por Hikari, instintivamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella que reacciono abrazándolo por el cuello.

Todo estaba bien hasta que oyeron una voz-_"Naruto ya regrese"_-era Sakura mirándolo fríamente.

"_¡Sakura chan!"_-el estaba sorprendido mas que nada de la mirada de ella-_"Yo…"_-estaba buscando algo para excusarse al tiempo que se alejaba de Hikari.

Sakura solo paso a su lado abrió la puerta de la residencia y sin voltear a verlo le dijo_-"Ve por tus cosas aquí te vamos a esperar"_-y de pronto volteo a ver a Hikari-_"Hikari sama por favor pasa"_-le dijo haciéndose a un lado aunque en su mirada se podía ver cierto grado de odio.

Hikari respondió devolviéndole la mirada-_"No. Quiero ir con Naruto kun"_-y mientras

decía esto volvió a sujetar el brazo de él.

"_No Hikari chan"_-respondió él soltándose-_"Por favor hazle caso a Sakura chan"_-dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía

Naruto estaba mas confundido que nunca, no entendía porque esa mirada de Sakura acaso ella estaba celosa no lo creía y aunque así fuera no debería ella esta con Sasuke su mejor amigo, él jamás…

Y despertó en ese momento de sus cavilaciones ya que mientras iba caminando sin fijarse había chocado con Sai.

El era también un ninja de Konoha y habían hecho varias misiones juntos y eran amigos aunque Naruto pensaba que era un poco raro pero también muy amable.

"_¡Hola Naruto kun! Ya e terminado tu encargo"_-dijo Sai sonriéndole

"_¡Hola Sai! oh es cierto"_-respondió Naruto al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo que se acercaba el día del padre y Sai lo estaba ayudando con su regalo.

"_¿Lo llevo a tu casa? Naruto kun_-pregunto Sai tratando de parecer servicial

"_¡NO!"_-grito Naruto-_"Perdón pero ¿podrías mejor llevarlo a casa de Kakashi sensei?"_-respondió un poco mas relajado

"_Si claro"_-dijo Sai todavía confundido por la exaltación de su amigo-_"Bueno adiós Naruto kun"_-se despidió y se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba levanto la mano.

Naruto solo levanto su mano y también siguió con su camino y después de unas cuantas calles mas llego a su casa.

Mientras empacaba un poco de ropa se fijo en el calendario y algo casi le provoca un infarto.

Pasado mañana era el día del padre y el ni siquiera había organizado nada.

Cada año el organizaba una pequeña reunión donde festejaba junto con Tsunade y Shizune a Minato, Jiraiya y Kakashi aunque los 2 últimos no eran sus padres el los veía como tales y mas a Jiraiya ya que Kakashi mas bien era como su hermano mayor.

Después de una gran cena y plática entre ellos Naruto y Minato tenían la costumbre de ir puntuales a las 12 de la noche a visitar la tumba de Kushina y platicar con ella y entre ellos lo que normalmente no podían por estar muy ocupados diariamente.

Naruto rápido termino de empacar y se fue corriendo a Ichiraku a encargar la comida que era algo muy imprecindible en esta reunión, mañana arreglaría la casa ya que sabia muy bien que ellos no llegarían hasta la hora de la cena.

Pero en su cabeza surgía un nuevo problema ¿Qué iba a hacer con Hikari? Y en ese momento recordó que estaba en una misión-_"Sakura chan me va a matar"_-pensó mientras corría en dirección a la residencia.

Cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que Hikari y Sakura estaban peleando a golpes en el patio

Naruto no sabia que hacer a lo único que reacciono fue a ponerse en medio de ellas y al hacerlo las chicas se detuvieron

"_¿__Qué…pasa?...Naruto kun"_-pregunto pesadamente Hikari

Las 2 chicas estaban muy sofocadas

"_¿Qué hacen?"_-pregunto el poniendo su ya clásica cara de tonto obviamente no entendía que estaba pasando

"_No…te preocupes…baka…no voy a lastimar a tu __noviecita"_-dijo Sakura mirándolo y usando un tono muy frió con el

Naruto estaba muy impresionado por esa contestación, no sabia que decir y en ese momento solo quería pensar así que les dio la espalda y entro en la residencia.

Subió a unos de los cuartos y se encerró ahí.

No quería ver a nadie…solo quería pensar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de una hora Hikari subió a verlo

Toco y al no recibir respuesta entro y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía encima del escritorio solo había una pequeña nota

_**ESTOY ENTRENANDO**___

_**REGRESO EN UN RATO**_

_**NARUTO**_

Hikari salio corriendo de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras encontró a Sakura_-"¿Dónde entrena Naruto kun?"_-pregunto aceleradamente la chica

"_No lo se. El tiene __muchísimos lugares"_-respondió Sakura

"_No importa ¡Yo lo buscare!"_-grito Hikari y antes de que Sakura la detuviera la chica termino de bajar las escaleras pero al abrir la puerta principal se estrello con 2 grandes pechos.

Era Tsunade

"_¡Hey!"_-exclamo al sentir el golpe que la chica le dio, miro hacia abajo y le sonrió y en tono de burla grito-_"Sakura se te escapa tu protegida"_

"_Sensei"_-respondió un poco sorprendida por la visita de tal.

"_¿Y Naruto?__ Tengo que hacerle una revisión"_-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba por todos lados y no lo veía

En ese momento Sakura recordó_-"Hikari chan por favor no salgas a buscar a al baka de Naruto el entrena en muchísimos lugares algunos fuera de la aldea. Te prometo que el regresara mas tarde"_

"_Esta bien"_-respondió Hikari ya que sabia muy bien que si se iba ella sola solo le causaría problemas a Naruto y eso era lo que menos quería.

Así que se despidió con un a pequeña reverencia de Tsunade y subió a su habitación

Sakura invito a pasar a Tsunade y le sirvió un poco de té_-"¿Qué todavía no se recupera?"_-pregunto extrañada y preocupada

"_El siempre es muy __rápido para recuperarse pero parece que haber soportado tanto poder y aparte tener que controlarlo deterioro a su cuerpo y aparte agrégale todas las contusiones y rupturas de huesos. El esta como a un 60% de su capacidad normal"_-respondió Tsunade mientras ella seguía bebiendo su té y después de un gran sorbo volvió a preguntar-_"¿Dónde esta Naruto?"_

Sakura estaba más preocupada que antes sabía muy bien que Naruto no media las consecuencias y entrenaba al máximo pero con una voz muy apagada tuvo que contestarle a su sensei-_"Se fue a entrenar"_

"_¡¿QUE?! ¡ESE BAKA ME VA A ESCUCHAR SABE MUY BIEN QUE NO PUEDE ENTRENAR SI YO NO LO ESTOY VIGIILANDO!__"_-grito Tsunade muy molesta-_"Tengo que ir a terminar unos trabajos al hospital pero en cuanto llegue lo mandas a verme ¿Entendido Sakura?"_

"_HAI yo misma lo llevo si es necesario"_-respondió mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia

Tsunade se fue y Sakura decidió no irse a acostar hasta que hubiera hablado con el

El por su parte estaba otra vez en la cascada pensando en Sakura y Hikari pero a la vez esperando volver a ver a esa linda chica

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo de nuevo iba a entrenar y parecía que era un poco descuidada ya que otra vez no lo vio.

El solo se quedo ahí escondido observando como ella realizaba su hermosa danza que lo hipnotizaba totalmente tanto que perdió totalmente la razón del tiempo

Cuando ella comenzó a tomar sus cosas Naruto checo se reloj ya eran pasadas de la una de la madrugada.

Quería hablarle pero no se animaba y mientras se daba ánimos ella desapareció así que no tuvo más que irse a la residencia al fin de cuentas ya tenia que descansar mañana le esperaba un largo día.

Entro a la habitación por la ventana no quería encontrarse a Sakura por accidente se desvistió enseguida estaba muy cansado y se metió en la cama.

Pero algo estaba mal, la cama estaba tibia y de pronto sintió q algo o alguien se movía a su lado.

Así que agarro una vela y la prendió para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que era Sakura la que estaba ahí dormida, al principio pensó que se había equivocado de habitación pero al encontrar sus cosas se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Se levanto lentamente lo que menos quería es que Sakura despertara y lo viera sin ropa junto a ella, se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a tratar de despertarla pero ella dormía profundamente así que salio de la habitación a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la mañana Sakura despertó y al recordar donde estaba comenzó a buscar a su escapadizo amigo.

Se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió de no verlo por ningún lado, lo estaba buscando con la mirada cuando encima del escritorio que estaba junto la ventana vio el equipo y la banda de Naruto.

Se levanto y se acerco a revisar las cosas cuando sorprendida vio Naruto profundamente dormido encima de una rama del árbol mas cercano-_"NARUTO"_- este escucho el grito y por la sorpresa cayo del árbol

"_¡DUELE__, DUELE, DUELE!"_-dijo este mientras ponía una expresión de dolor extremo en la cara y se sobaba la espalda que había recibido todo el impacto

A su lado cayo Sakura-_"¿Por qué dormías en una rama?"_

"_No esta bien que un joven duerma en la misma habitación que una señorita y menos a solas y porque sabia que te __pondrías furiosa si lo hacia"_-respondió este aun sobandose pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Gracias"_-contesto ella al tiempo que se sonrojaba y para ocultarlo miraba a hacia otro lado.

Eran de las cosas que le encantaban de el a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto siempre le abría las puertas, le ayudaba con la silla y aunque le doliera muchísimo le daba lo ultimo de su comida sí ella todavía quería mas, en resumen se comportaba como un caballero con ella.

Naruto se levanto y la saco de sus pensamientos

"_Oye Tsunade sensei dijo que necesitaba verte urgentemente"_-dijo ella y lo detuvo ya que el ya se había dado la vuelta para irse

"_¿Para que quiere verme Tsunade obachan?"_-pregunto él al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza como que tratando de recordar algo

"_¡NO LE DIGAS OBACHAN A TSUNADE SENSEI!"_-grito Sakura furiosa mientras Naruto se alejaba de ella lentamente y intentaba llamar su atención con otra pregunta_-"¿Para que no sabes? ¿Sakura chan?"_-esperando ser afortunado y que Sakura se calmara lo suficiente para que no lo golpeara

Sakura se quedo un momento callada pero después respondió con calmada-_"Si, te tocaba ayer revisión ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Naruto"_-lo miro preocupada al tiempo que hablaba

"_No pasa nada"_-respondió él mientras miraba fijamente al árbol para no ver esos lindos ojos esmeraldas que siempre lograban que dijera exactamente lo que ella quería oír

"_Pero…"_-iba a alegar algo mientras lo miraba fijamente

"_Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi mejor cuida al baka de tu novio Sakura chan__"-_interrumpió Naruto con un tono amargo en la voz-_"Muy bien voy a darme un baño"_-y al tiempo que terminaba de decir esto desapareció

Sakura se sorprendió de la respuesta de Naruto y más de su tono de voz que empleo.

Ella quería decirle que el también le preocupaba y mucho pero no tuvo ni tiempo ni valor.

El día siguiente Naruto estuvo muy ocupado y corriendo por toda la aldea por la preparación de la fiesta y por su misión, estaba tan ocupado que no había vuelto a hablar con Sakura más que de su misión y obviamente ni se había acordado de ir a ver a Tsunade.

Por fin había acabado el día

"_¡Yaata!"_-grito Naruto feliz y orgulloso de ver como le había quedado la casa-_"Es hora de ir a dormir"_-salio de la residencia Namikaze y se fue corriendo a la residencia del Hokage.

En cuanto llego se fue directo a su habitación y ni siquiera se desvistió cuando ya se había quedado dormido


	14. Invitación

**La mañana siguiente se levanto un poco tarde pero no importo todavía tenia mucho tiempo al fin de cuentas solo tenia que recoger la comida, entrenar e irse a dar un baño como a eso de las 5 de la tarde.**

**Se vistió rápidamente y se fue a entrenar pero antes paso por la habitación de Sakura, ella no estaba había salido a dar su vuelta matutina junto con Hikari.**

**Sakura regreso como a las 3 de la tarde y se sorprendió al ver a su sensei en la puerta-**_**"Sakura ¿Dónde esta el baka de Naruto?"**_**-pregunto Tsunade muy molesta**

"_**Uh…Hola sensei ¿Naruto? no se la verdad"**_**-contesto temerosa de que su sensei desquitara su furia en su contra-**_**"¿Por qué?"**_

"_**¡¿POQUE?! ¡ESE BAKA NO HA IDO A SU REVISION! MALDITA SEA Y HOY NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESTAR BUSCANDO A ESE IRRESPONSABLE"**_**-grito pero en un momento cambio la mirada de furia por la de maldad-**_**"SAKURA TU LO VAS A REVISAR ¿ENTENDIDO?"**_**-le grito mirando la amenazadora mente pero al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa de niña traviesa**

"_**HAI"**_**-contesto temblorosa**

"_**Ese mocoso me va escuchar en la cena"**_**-gruño Tsunade en voz alta**

"_**¿cena?"**_**-pregunto Sakura ella no sabia de que hablaba su sensei Naruto solo le había dicho que tenia asuntos muy importantes que arreglar**

"_**Si, hoy es día del padre y Naruto siempre prepara una cena para Minato y el baka de Jiraiya. Muy bien quiero el informe antes de la cena, te veo a las 7 en la residencia Namikaze"**_**-y en ese momento desapareció **

**Sakura entro y se quedo un poco preocupada por Naruto y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entro a su cuarto un poco distraída y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo hace 2 semanas**

"_**NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI MEJOR CUIDA AL BAKA DE SASUKE"**_

**Y tenia un poco de razón a fin de cuentas su novio era Sasuke no Naruto, en ese momento se fijo que había un papel en el escritorio.**

**Era una nota de Naruto-**

"_**VUELVO 4:30. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO"**_

_**-----NARUTO------**_

**Ella checo la hora, ya eran las 5.**

**Enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de el mientras iba pensando—**_**No se me va a escapar, lo voy a revisar aunque tenga que romperle las piernas**_**—**

**Llego a su puerta y toco pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar.**

**Todo estaba normal en pocas palabras hecho un desastre, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada en la habitación y no pudo evitar fijarse que encima del escritorio estaba la banda de Naruto pero además un chaleco chunin y una capa negra con flamas en la orilla de abajo era igual que la del Youndaime.**

**Naruto salió del baño. Iba recién bañado pero ya vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que llevaba desabrochada.**

**Sakura se le quedo mirando un momento antes de que el se diera cuenta de su presencia. No podía evitarlo Naruto ya no tenia cuerpo de niño, tenía espalda ancha, brazos muy fuertes que se notaba atraves de las mangas de la camisa y unos pectorales perfectos al igual que su abdomen.**

"_**¡SAKURA CHAN!"**_**-grito el –**_**"¿Qué haces aquí?"**_**-pregunto extrañado y todavía sorprendido**

"_**Tu pediste que viniera"**_**-respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos**

"_**¡Cierto! Lo siento lo había olvidado"**_**-respondió el con una sonrisa tonta en su cara**

"_**¡Baka! ¿Y este chaleco?"**_**-pregunto extrañada**

"_**El Hokage me nombro chunin 2 días después de que desperté de la misión de la arena"**_**-respondió mientras buscaba sus calcetines por todos lados**

"_**¡Que bien! Te felicito ¿Y esta es la capa del Youndaime?"**_**-jamás le había visto esa capa a nadie mas que al Hokage**

"_**No, papá me la mando hacer cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento con Ero sennin ¿Y porque tanta pregunta?"**_**-mientras encontraba un calcetín y sonreía**

"_**Por nada, curiosidad ¿Qué te molesta?"**_**-mirándolo fijamente, hacia un tiempo que lo notaba raro con ella**

"_**No, ¡Yaata!"**_**-por fin había encontrado el par, se los puso y volteo a ver a su amiga mientras se sentaba en una silla**

"_**Naruto quítate la camisa"**_**-le dijo seria**

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_**-grito extremadamente sorprendido**

**Sakura supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando su amigo y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza-**_**"ERES UN IDIOTA ¡PERVERTIDO!"**_

"_**¿YO? ¡TU!"**_**-respondió mientras se sobaba el coco-**_**"¡Tu lo pediste!"**_

"_**¡Baka! No has ido a tu revisión y Tsunade sensei me a pedido que te revise yo"**_**-contesto ella tratando al mismo tiempo de calmarse**

"_**¡Ahhh! Esta bien"**_**-aunque puso cara de tonto al principio se levanto casi enseguida y se quito la camisa**

**Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pero ¿Por qué? Se acerco poco a poco mientras el la miraba con esos amigables ojos azules que siempre la hacían sentirse mejor aun en las peores situaciones.**

"_**¿De que querías hablar conmigo?"**_**-pregunto mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho**

**Podía sentir su calidez y el aroma de su loción se infiltraba lentamente en sus pulmones**

"_**Yo…quería que fueras a la cena de papá"**_**-respondió este mientras sentía las manos de ella recorriendo su abdomen al checarlo**

"_**¿Yo?...pero…"**_**-no sabia que decir mientras comenzaba a revisar las costillas**

"_**jajajajajajajajajajaja"**_**-comenzó a carcajearse Naruto**

"_**¡¿ERA UNA BROMA?! ¡MALDITO!"**_**-dijo ella molesta pero a la vez aliviada**

"_**¡NO! Jajajaja es que jajaja me haces cosquillas"**_**-respondió llorando de la risa**

"_**Perdón"**_**-dijo ella y rápidamente se dirigió a revisarle la espalda**

"_**Y… ¿Qué dices?"**_**-volteando la cabeza para verla**

"_**No se… yo…"**_**- ella estaba muy nerviosa**

"_**Mira no es como una cita. Te invito porque eres mi mejor amiga y no te preocupes si quieres lleva a Sasuke**_**-dijo el al darse cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa. Ella ya había acabado la revisión así que el enseguida se puso la camisa y se la abotono**

"_**¡No! No es eso pero Hikari sama"**_**-queriendo buscar escusas aunque en realidad si había pensado en una cita**

"_**No te preocupes"**_**-gritaba desde el baño ya que se había ido a acomodarse la camisa dentro del pantalón. Cuando salió se veía muy bien aunque raro sin su chamarra naranja-**_**"A ella ya la invito Ero sennin"**_**-agrego con pesadumbre y bajando la mirada**

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_**-dijo ella muy sorprendida no sabia que decir**

**Naruto comenzó a colocarse la banda en la frente, el chaleco y encima la capa-**_**"Mira piénsalo si aceptas la reunión comienza a las 7 en mi casa"**_**-le dijo ya desde la ventana tenia que ir por la comida.**

**Ella volteo y lo miro fijamente, en verdad no sabia que decir.**

"_**Espero que vayas"**_**-dijo el antes de marcharse rápidamente.**

_**Hola**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño problema técnico, bueno espero que les guste**_

_**Y ya saben dejen reviews con buenos o malos comentarios**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**PD—Próximo capitulo máximo el martes**_


	15. Dia del Padre

Eran las 7 en punto y Naruto estaba en la entrada de la residencia Namikaze esperando a los invitados.

La primera en llegar fue Tsunade-_"¡BAKA!¡¿Por qué no has ido a tu revisión?!"_-fue lo primero que grito al verlo.

"_Lo siento obachan se me olvido"_-respondió él sonriéndole tontamente

"_¡Hay eres un baka! No tienes remedio"_-grito ella todavía un poco frustrada-_"Bueno ¿Ya te checo Sakura?"_

"_Si…ya lo hizo"_-respondió Naruto recordando el encuentro de la tarde

Tsunade no dijo nada más y entro a la casa y claro mientras esperaba a los demás comenzó a beber un poco de sake caliente

Naruto se quedo pesando cuando a vio acercarse a Jiraiya y Hikari.

Ella traía un lindo kimono azul que se amoldaba perfectamente a su linda figura, el cabello lo traía suelto medio ondulado y con un mechón en su frente que se veía muy coqueto, su maquillaje eran unas lindas sombras entre azul y gris y un poco de brillo labial.

Se veía muy bien, Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. El la quería y le gustaba pero no era Sakura, a ella la amaba y le encantaba había mucha diferencia entre una y otra.

"_¡Hola chico!"_-saludo muy sonriente Jiraiya

"_¡Hola Ero sennin!"_-contesto

"_¡Hola Naruto kun!"_-grito Hikari al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos

"_¡Hola Hikari chan!"_-contesto el y recibiendo el abrazo

En ese momento de atrás de Naruto salió Tsunade-_"Ya te habías tardado Sakura"_

Naruto enseguida se separo de Hikari y fijo la mirada a atrás de ella, ahí estaba Sakura con un kimono rosa que al igual que Hikari se le amoldaba extraordinariamente bien a su hermosa figura, el cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta sencilla y de maquillaje solo un poco de polvo en las mejillas y brillo en los labios.

"_Perdone la tardanza sensei"_-respondió al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia

"_¡Sakura chan viniste!"_-grito Naruto emocionado

"_Si, espero que no te moleste"_-sonrojada por la emoción de el

"_No como…"_

"_Pues a mi si"_-dijo Hikari interrumpiendo a Naruto

No le había parecido para nada que fuera Sakura y aunque desde que llego la mayoría del tiempo estaba con ella y se podían llevar muy bien cuando Naruto estaba de por medio las cosas siempre se ponían un poco tensas.

"_Pues que lastima, yo vine por Naruto no por ti"_-respondió Sakura un poco alterada

El aire estaba denso y Naruto estaba preocupado, no quería que en ese momento las chicas se pelearan aunque sentía algo raro al ver que Sakura en cierta forma peleaba por el.

En ese justo momento llego Minato y Shizune para tranquilidad de Naruto.

"_¡WOW! Hoy tenemos a 2 personas mas de lo normal"_-dijo alegremente Minato que obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que había problemas-_"Que bien ¡Bienvenidas Hikari y Sakura chan!"-_les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_¡OH! Gracias y muchas felicidades Minato sama"_-respondió Hikari enseguida con una gran sonrisa aunque mirando todavía con odio a Sakura

Sakura en cambio volteo a verlo espantada y al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que el y Naruto vestían igual. Se veían muy bien y resaltaba muchísimo mas de lo normal su parecido, ahora sí eran idénticos.-_"Hokage sama felicidades y gracias por recibirnos en su casa"_-dijo mientras le ofrecía una pequeña reverencia.

"_Vamos Sakura chan deja las formalidades recuerda que por esta noche no soy el Hokage solo soy…el padre de Naruto"_-respondió este muy feliz que ya había jalado a su hijo a su lado y había comenzado a alborotarle el cabello.

"_Muy bien pasen todos por favor"_-dijo Naruto al tiempo de que se manoteaba con su padre para que ya lo dejara en paz

"_¿Y Kakashi sensei?"_-pregunto Sakura mirando a su alrededor

"_Conoces a Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan"_-respondió Naruto sin darle importancia.

"_Calculo que llegara como alas 9"_-agrego Minato que obviamente ya estaba acostumbrado a la impuntualidad de su estudiante.

Mientras llegaba Kakashi todos comenzaron a platicar, Jiraiya y Tsunade comenzaron a embriagarse y Naruto trataba de huir de Hikari al tiempo que ella y Sakura no dejaban de mirarse con odio.

Se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon a ver-_"Lo siento sensei. Yo…"_-era Kakashi que desde la puerta miraba sonriente a Minato.

"_No te preocupes Kakashi pasa, por fin ya podemos cenar"_-respondió regresándole la sonrisa a su estudiante y luego volteando a ver con expectación a su hijo.

"_Si, ya escuche en un momento estará servido"_-contesto Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y se perdía atrás de la puerta con dirección al comedor y la cocina.

Después de un rato…

"¡LISTO!"-grito Naruto desde el interior del comedor

Cuando Minato y todos los demás llegaron ahí se sorprendieron al ver la mesa tan linda y mas que nada ordenada. Olia delicioso, ese olor a ramen de Ichiraku enseguida hipnotizo a todos que no dudaron en tomar su lugar rápidamente.

La mesa era rectangular y en las partes de en medio se sentaron Minato y Jiraiya. Al lado derecho de Minato se sento Naruto y Kakashi y en el izquierdo se sentaron Sakura y Hikari mientras que Jiraiya tenia a su derecha a su gran compañera de borracheras Tsunade (en serio tenia que decir nombre XD) y a la izquierda a Shizune.

Todos comenzaron felizmente a comer y platicar entre ellos. Jiraiya y Tsunade ya estaban un poco pasados de copas pero asi divertían a los demás, mientras que Kakashi le decía adivinanzas a Naruto, él cual jamás acertaba pero era muy chistoso ver como casi mataba a su cerebro y no conseguía la respuesta. Kakashi se detuvo cuando comenzó a notar que Minato tampoco le atinaba y aunque se reia mucho no quería dejar en vergüenza a su sensei aunque el solo lo hacia.

La cena termino tranquilamente y todos regresaron a la sala y siguieron con las conversaciones pero de pronto Naruto interrumpió-"Muy bien es hora del regalo, esperen un momento"-dijo emocionado mientras salía tras por una puerta y su voz se alejaba poco a poco.

Todos estaban con mucha expectación y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle a Kakashi-"¿Por qué están asi? Como espantados"-mirandolo detenidamente

"Cada año Naruto le da a su padre un regalo…asombroso por describirlo de alguna forma…"-estaba diciendo Kakashi

"¡O peligroso!"-agrego Jiraiya

"¿Cómo que peligroso?"-pregunto Sakura

"Si…hip…hace algunos años…hip…compro un…hip…tigre…hip…"-contesto Jiraiya mientras se servia un poco mas de sake

"¡¿QUE?!"-grito asombrada la chica

"¿Listos?"-Naruto solo asomo la cabeza por detrás d la puerta y parecía que jalaba algo muy grande.

Todos respondieron nerviosamente y preparándose para cualquier cosa, solo Minato era el único que seguía sentado y sonriendo.

Naruto de pronto dio un gran tirón a tiempo que saltaba para atrás para que se viera completo y enseguida voltea a ver a su padre con una gran sonrisa y agrega-"Es para ti…papá"

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aliviados y muy enternecidos y más Minato que no quito ni por un momento la sonrisa de su cara pero sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

El regalo consistía en 3 cosas, eran 2 cuadros de tamaño mediano y uno grande que sin duda cubriría la mitad de la pared de la chimenea.

Minato se levanto y tomo el cuadro de hasta enfrente en el salian Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune claro junto con el. Miro un rato y su sonrisa se expandió un poco mas.

Enseguida tomo el otro cuadro y lo miro fijamente al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. En el cuadro estaban el y Kushina abrazados y muy contentos, era el dia de su boda. Dejo el cuadro a lado no sin darle una última mirada y se hizo un poco para atrás para ver mejor el último cuadro.

En él no pudo evitarlo y cayo de rodillas sobre el piso y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mas y mas, ya tenia la cara totalmente humeda pero jamás quito su sonrisa en cierta forma habían hecho su sueño realidad.

En el tercer cuadro estaban el y Naruto de pie juntos vestidos casi iguales como hoy, sonriendo ampliamente y cada uno con una mano en el hombro de Kushina que sonreía como aquella vez que le dijo que seria padre.

"¿Te gusto papá?"-pregunto un poco triste Naruto ya que no esperaba causar tal reacción en su padre

"Me…me…¡Me encanto hijo!"-respondio Minato al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hola

Creo que en este me pase de cursi pero bueno es su decisión.

Bueno espero sus reviews y en ver valoro que me den su opinión

Sayonara


	16. Platica

La noche estaba llegando a su fin. Jiraiya y Tsunade ya se habían marchado obviamente a terminar su borrachera en algún bar o en casa de ella y Kakashi y Shizune ya estaban saliendo de la casa.

"_Papá las voy a acompañar"_-dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Sakura y Hikari que platicaban amablemente

"_Esta bien hijo te veo allá"_-contesto Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura y Hikari se despidieron de Minato y enseguida salieron y Naruto tras ellas. La residencia del Hokage no estaba lejos pero ya eran pasadas de las 11 de la noche y Naruto no se sentiría cómodo dejándolas ir solas.

Minato enseguida de que se fueran tomo su capa y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Hola amor e venido a verte"_-mientras colocaba su mano sobre la fría lapida.

Como cada año, en esa fecha iban a visitar a Kushina.

"_Hola mamá"_-Naruto se acomodaba a lado de su padre

Estuvieron un rato rezando, Naruto sabia que a continuación iba hablar con su padre y su madre de cosas que estuvieran en su cabeza, nunca había un tema en especifico pero les gustaba hablar lo que no podían o no tenían tiempo en ese lugar.

Naruto comenzó una vez que terminaron de rezar-_"¿Papá?"_

"_Dime"_-volteando a verlo

"_Hace 4 años Ero Sennin me dijo que conquistara a Sakura chan…"_-movía las manos nerviosamente

"_Si, el me conto ¿y?"_

"_Pero me dijo que había un plan B… ¿Tu sabes cual es?"_-con la cabeza agachada

"_Si es…trata de olvidarla"_-sin quitarle la vista de encima

"_¡¿QUE?!"_-exclamo Naruto muy confundido-"¿Y eso como es?"

"_Mira hijo si ya intentaste el plan A y no funciono significa que ella no te ve de esa forma ¿Me estas entendiendo?"_-al ver la cara de atontado de su hijo

"_Si"_-respondió tras acomodar sus ideas-"¿Y como funciona el plan B?"

"_No te puedes quedar esperando a alguien que posiblemente jamás te hará caso y solo te lastimara así que lo mejor es tratar de olvidar"_-Minato estaba tratando de acomodar las cosas para no herir a su hijo.

"_Pero…no me la puedo arrancar del corazón"_-el tema lo estaba matando lentamente

"_Lo se…pero si vas a esperar un imposible te vas a lastimar mucho hijo, entiéndelo"-odiaba tener que decirle esas cosas a su hijo-"Mira no te digo que enseguida la olvides tal vez nunca lo hagas pero voltea a tu alrededor ahí debe de haber alguien para ti o a lo mejor tienes suerte y así ella se dará cuenta si siente algo por ti y si es así luchara para recuperarte"_

"_¿Crees que debo hacerlo?"_-no podía decidir así de pronto alejarse de Sakura

"_Si hijo y mas porque ella sale con Sasuke"_

"_¿Y funciona?"_-estaba pensando detenidamente si hacerlo o no

"_Debo decir que el resultado varia pero… en mi caso funciono"_-respondió primero dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo y luego volteando a ver la lapida con todo el amor que era posible transmitir en una mirada.

"_¡¿QUE?!"_

"_Si… aunque no lo creas tu madre cuando me conoció no le caí muy bien, decía que era un baka y aparte presumido"_-dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos tiempos-"Aun recuerdo como paso todo"

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Bueno en ese tiempo yo tenia como 22 años y era todo un galán y venia mi época favorita que era cuando Tsunade regresaba con jovencitas de otras aldeas para enseñarles a ser ninjas médicos, en ese grupo llego tu mamá. Desde que la vi me enamore de ella pero nunca me hacia caso así que Jiraiya me ayudo con el plan A, debo decir que no ayudo mucho pero por lo menos comenzamos a hablar y hacernos amigos. Siguió pasando el tiempo y ella no me aceptaba ni una cita fue cuando Jiraiya me dijo el plan B y yo pues acepte. Comencé a salir con otra estudiante de Tsunade pero claro tu madre seguía siendo mi amiga. Y así estuve un rato y aunque nunca pude olvidar a tu madre yo tenía novia. Un día fui por tu mamá a la posada donde se hospedaba y salimos a dar una vuelta, la invite a cenar y al llevarla de regresa me beso y pues de ahí en adelante ya conoces la historia"_

"_Pero… ¿Qué no mamá era de la aldea?"_-el no conocía toda esa parte de la historia estaba sorprendido

"_No… tu mamá era de la Aldea del Remolino"_-sabia que a continuación vendrían muchas preguntas por ese pedazo de historia oculta

"_¿Ella no tenia familia?"_

"_Si… su padre era como el Hokage en su aldea se llama Uzumaki Kishimoto o también conocido como Garra de Hielo. También esta el hermano de tu madre Uzumaki Kouichi y claro su hijo que tiene como 5 o 6 años mas que tu Uzumaki Kousaka"_-respondió serio

"_¿Y porque no los conozco?"_-estaba sorprendido por saber que tenia mas familia

"_Bueno… es hora de irnos mañana tengo trabajo y tu tienes entrenamiento"_-cortando tajantemente el asunto y lanzándole una mirada a su hijo para que no preguntara mas

"_Esta bien"_-Naruto noto esa mirada sin duda no iba a hablar mas y mejor lo dejo por la paz_-"Adiós mamá"_-agrego mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la lapida y enseguida desapareció.

"_No sabes como me haces falta. No creí que le contaría esto tan pronto…"_-dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a besar la lapida pero cuando le faltaban unos 2 o 3cm para llegar se detuvo-_"…pero ya esta llegando el momento de que le cuente de TU familia"_-continuo y beso la lapida y enseguida se puso de pie pero antes de desaparecer-_"Ya que… pronto estarán aquí"_-y se fue.


	17. Despedida

A la mañana siguiente Naruto desperto un poco mas temprano de lo normal ya que tenia que recoger el desastre que habia quedado de la noche anterior. Al bajar las escaleras no pudo evitar sonreir ya que desde el pie de las escaleras se podia ver el centro de la sala donde justamente su padre habia colocado el cuadro mas grande arriba de la chimenea, siguio avansando y logro ver casi a lado del otro cuadro otro donde salian todos los que el veia como su familia.

Se quedo un momento mirandolos y despues comenzo su arduo trabajo de limpieza que tardo aproximadamente 2 horas en completar.

Al terminar se fue a cambiar y para despues ir a entrenar con Jiraiya , salio de su casa rapidamente sabia muy bien que esa mañana la tenia totalmente libre por que Sakura y Hikari iban a salir con las demas chicas a dar una vuelta.

Cuando iba por la calle principal se sorprendio mucho de ver como todos se detenian y abrian pasa a 3 carruajes custodiados por 20 guardias enfrente y 20 atras que se dirijian a la torre del Hokage.

Naruto se disponia a seguir su camino cuando Asuma sensei aparecio a lado de el-"Hola Naruto"

"¿Asuma sensei?... ¿Que pasa?"

"No se pero me llego un aviso de que vaya lo mas pronto posible con el Hokage y que tu me acompañes..."

"¿ yo? ¿y mi entrenamiento?"

"Calmate ven acompañame"-Asuma lo distrajo para que no empeza a reprocharlo.

Naruto no tenia muchos animos de pelear asi que no dijo mas y se dirijieron a la oficina del Hokage.

"¿Que pasa?"

Los carruajes que habia visto antes estaban estacionados afuera junto con toda su guardia

"No lo se pero lo mejor sera que vayamos a ver a tu padre"

Siguieron su camino y entraron sin avisar por la ventana, ahi ya estaba un señor pequeño con una capa con colores muy vivos y unas gafas enormes y claro el Hokage

"Hola chicos"

"¿Me Hokage sama"

"Si, Asuma te tengo una misión en lo que tus estudiantes estan ocupados"

"Hokage ¿de que se trata la misión?"

"Oh, claro es una pequeña escolta"

"Muy bien ¿quien sera mi equipo?"

"mmm...Te acompañara Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino"

"¿Y Kiba?"-como siempre Naruto de entrometido XP

El Hokage volteo a ver a su hijo al principio con seriedad pero despues con una sonrisa en los labios-"Kiba esta en una misión con su madre"

"Esta bien y a ¿quien tengo que escoltar y a donde?"

A Naruto depronto le vino una duda-"¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?"

"Perdón...Te me olvidaste"-sonriendo avergonzado el Hokage-"Aunque de hecho en esta parte es donde te necesito ¿Donde esta Hikari sama?"

"Esta dando una vuelta con Sakura chan ¿Por?"

"Porque a ella es a la que va escoltar Asuma de regreso a su aldea"

Naruto no sabia que decir ni que hacer, lo tomo totalmente desprevenido

"Naruto, Hikari sama tiene que estar aqui en 2 horas ve por ella y que vaya a empacar y despues tu y Sakura la traen aqui a que aborde su transporte ¿entendido?"

"Hai"

Naruto salio por la ventana y se puso a buscar a Sakura y Hikari y de pronto las vio no muy lejos de la oficina del Hokage

"Hola"

"Hola Naruto kun"-se lanzo a los brazos de el enseguida mientras Sakura los miraba con mala cara

"¿Que pasa Naruto?"-instintivamente Sakura pudo ver que algo pasaba

"Etto..."-Naruto no sabia como lo tomaria Hikari pero sabia que tenia que darse prisa tenia ordenes y el tiempo contado-"Hikari se va hoy"

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Que??!!!!!"

"Si el Hokage acaba de comunicarmelo tenemos una hora y media para que empaque y la llevemos a la oficina del Hokage"

"No, no me quiero ir"-la chica comenzo a llorar mojando los hombros de Naruto

"Lo siento Hikari pero tienes que hacerlo"

"No te preocupes Hikari sama tal vez si hablamos con el Hokage evite que te tengas que ir"-Sakura le acariciaba suavemente el cabello tratando de consolarla.

Hikari no dijo nada pero comenzo a caminar a la residencia del Hokage.

En cuanto llegaron subio a su habitación y Sakura junto con ella a ayudarla a empacar

Paso el tiempo y faltaban 15 minutos para la hora limite cuando por fin bajron las chicas, Naruto no dijo nada solo tomo las maletas de Hikari y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las oficinas.

Al llegar ellos tuvieron que quedarse afuera mientras Hikari intentaba pelear fallidamente el quedarse un tiempo mas. No era que el Hokage la corriera sino que su padre mando a su secretario por su hija y le dio instrucciones explicitas de que la llevaran a su aldea inmediatamente.

Todos salieron del edificio como si alguien hubiera muerto, Hikari no dejaba de llorar

"Adios"-se despidieron ambas chicas con lagrimas en los ojos y se abrazaron en lo que Naruto hablaba con su padre un poco alejados

"¿Y Asuma sensei?"

"Esta en la puerta esperando a su equipo y despues a la carabana de Hikari"

"mmm...¿Porque no nos mandaste a nosotros?"

"Lo iba a hacer peros sus respectivos sensei´s no lo permitieron"

"¿Ero sennin no lo permitio? ¿Ni Tsunade obachan?"

"No al parecer ustedes comienzan nuevos entrenamientos mañana"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir otra cosa Sakura lo llamo para que se fuera a despedir de Hikari y así lo hizo

"Adios Hikari"

"Adios Naruto kun"-en ese momento ella con muchas mas lagrimas en los ojos se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos y le dio un tierno y largo beso en los labios. Por primera vez Naruto no reacciono como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba Sakura cerca esta vez no le importo abrazo fuertemente por la cintuara a Hikari y solo disfruto del triste adiós.

Al dejar de besarse seguian abrazados y Hikari le susurro algo al oido-"Siempre te amare y te esperade"-antes de que el pudiera decir algo le dio otro pequeño beso y subio rapidamente al carruaje que enseguida avanso.

Naruto no supo que hacer solo miro como se alejaba... Estaba triste... Y no queria ver a nadie

Tal vez todos pensaban que Hikari solo buscaba a Naruto pero el tambien en formas mas tranquilas y sin darse cuenta lo hacia. No podia negar que despues de todo esa linda niña que lo veia entrenar y le robaba besos significaba algo para el.


	18. El Nuevo Entrenamiento

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 se encontraban Jiraiya y Tsunade platicando, habían planeado un entrenamiento especial para Naruto y Sakura y claro cuando este recuperado Sasuke.

Naruto apareció a lado de Jiraiya-_"¡Hola Ero Sennin!"_-feliz de entrenar cuando noto la presencia de Tsunade-_"¿Obachan? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_-el estaba confundido.

A lado de Tsunade apareció Sakura-_"Hola Tsunade sensei"_-después se fijo en Jiraiya y Naruto_-"¿Jiraiya sama? ¿Naruto?"_-los miraba extrañada de su presencia.

En medio de todos apareció Minato-_"¡Hola!"_-les dirigió una sonrisa a todos y después prosiguió-_"Por sus caras debo entender que no les han explicado que pasa ¿verdad?"_-sin dejar de mirarles las caras de tontos que tenían los 2.

"_No"_-contestaron al unisonó

"_Muy bien, van a entrenar juntos esto servirá para hacer su equipo mas solido al ya conocer muy bien sus movimientos entre ustedes y claro cuando Sasuke se recupere también entrenaran con el ¿Alguna pregunta?"_-explico lo mas sencillo que pudo para que lo entendiera Naruto y por su cara si entendió-_"Yo"_-miro un momento fijamente a su padre-_"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_¿Yo? ¡Oh si! Yo les vengo a ayudar"_-dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los 2 jóvenes-_"Muy bien, esto se divide en 3 pruebas y dependiendo la rapidez con que las realicen y sus movimientos en conjunto es como las van ir aprobando, claro si yo, Tsunade y Jiraiya estamos de acuerdo en sí funcionan o no"_-los miraba serio, obviamente quería ver a su hijo en acción-_"Esta bien, vamos a comenzar la primera prueba es…encontrarme"_

"_Es fácil yo me escondo y ustedes tienen que encontrarme, es todo ¿Listos?"_-con el mismo tono de voz que Naruto utilizaba cuando estaba muy ansioso.

"_¡Listos!"_-al unisonó.

En ese momento Minato desapareció entre una gran bola de humo.

Naruto y Sakura enseguida subieron a la copa de un árbol y comenzaron a mirar detenidamente.

"_Naruto"_-y cuando volteo su amigo le guillo un ojo.

Él enseguida entendió-"Técnica de clones de sombras"-había sacado mas de 200 clones que se extendieron por todo el terreno buscando a Minato.

Sakura por su lado seguía buscando en el espacio abierto que estaba al centro del campo.

Al cabo de 2 minutos, Naruto comenzó a desaparecer algunos clones de distintas zonas de inspección, se quedo un momento pensando y luego-_"Sakura chan"_-y cuando ella volteo el tenia el pulgar levantado.

Naruto llamo a sus clones al centro del campo pero dejo algunos escondidos en los alrededores. A los que se encontraban en el centro los desapareció y esto produjo una gran bola de humo y en ese momento aprovecho Sakura y se lanzo al centro del terreno y dio un gran puñetazo.

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban a la expectativa de que el humo desapareciera y cuando eso sucedió se quedaron sorprendidos al ver un circulo de clones casi en el centro del terreno y rodeando a Sakura y al verdadero Naruto y sonreían satisfechos.

Cuando se acercaron no podían creerlo, en frente de Naruto y Sakura estaba Minato tirado entre los escombros con el pulgar levantado y sonriéndoles a los chicos.

Minato se levanto y se fue a hablar un poco alejados de los chicos con Tsunade y Jiraiya.

"_¿Qué les pareció?"_-Minato sacudía su capa

"_Ese baka y Sakura me han sorprendido totalmente"_-Jiraiya sonriente

"_Se entienden perfectamente y sus movimientos son muy buenos, tanto que me recuerdan a cierta pareja"_-Tsunade primero dirigiéndole una sonrisa nostálgica a Minato y luego sonriendo normal.

"_Muy bien, estamos de acuerdo"_

Y enseguida voltearon los 3 a ver a los chicos, ellos los miraban impacientes y de pronto los 3 sonrieron y levantaron sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Tsunade y Jiraiya lo hacían orgullosamente ya que esos 2 jóvenes eran totalmente sus pupilos.

Sakura enseguida se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto mientras que este gritaba como loco-_"¡YAATA! ¡YAATA! ¡YAATA!"_-estaban felices y al ver la cara de orgullo de sus sensei´s no pudieron evitar correr a abrazarlos y después a Minato que comenzaba a tener cierto cariño paternal hacia Sakura y claro estaba mas orgulloso que Jiraiya por su hijo.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha…

Sasuke iba saliendo de su rehabilitación con muy mal humor y mas por que Sakura no había ido-_"¿Por qué no habrá venido? Ella dijo que esto lo teníamos que hacer juntos ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Desde que Naruto regreso esta muy rara…"_-iba saliendo del hospital cuando vio a Kakashi-_"¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_-mirándolo extrañado

"_Vine a ayudarte en tu rehabilitación"_-sin quitarle la vista de encima a su nuevo libro Icha Icha

"_¡ESO FUE HACE 2 HORAS! ¡VOLVISTE A LLEGAR TARDE!"_-exasperado

"_¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!...eh bueno…le estaba ayudando a una anciana a llevar sus cosas"_-se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca

"_¡MENTIRA! Pero bueno ¿Dónde esta Sakura?"_-un poco mas relajado

"_Entrenando con Naruto"_-sin hacerle mucho caso ya había regresado a su libro

"_¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! ¡¡¿COMO QUE ENTRENANDO CON NARUTO?!! ¡¿PORQUE?!"_-estaba furioso

"_Si…es un nuevo entrenamiento que idearon el Hokage, Jiraiya sama y Tsunade sama"_-calmado sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de su estudiante

"_PERO Q…"_-estaba como bestia, odiaba que Sakura estuviera con Naruto y no con el

"_Cállate"_-con un tono de voz un poco mas alto-_"No me dejas leer y aparte tu te integras cuando estés mejor, bueno, tengo que irme"_-cuando termino de decir esto desapareció.

Sasuke se quedo ahí, quieto en la entrada del hospital, parado con su bastón y apretando fuertemente los puños, sentía mucha rabia e impotencia.

Después del momento de euforia Minato decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Tsunade y Jiraiya no desaprovechaban el tiempo y sacaron cada uno su botellita de sake y comenzaron a beber.

Mientras Naruto que era su tiempo de entrenar y mas que nada para no estar con Sakura, se quito su chamarra y comenzó a correr alrededor del área central. Sakura por su lado solo se sentó y lo miro.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Minato llamo a Sakura y Naruto para explicarles la segunda prueba…

"_Muy bien chicos, en su primera prueba lo hicieron excelente, rápidos y precisos como todos unos ninjas de elite, si siguen así terminaremos el entrenamiento hoy mismo"_-sonriéndoles

"_¿Y que pasa si acabamos hoy?"_-Naruto por algo estaba emocionado pero Sakura no lograba descifrar el porque

"_Pues miren, si acaban hoy obviamente nos volveremos a reunir cuando Sasuke este totalmente recuperado y claro si ustedes quieren entrenar juntos mientras tanto no hay problema…"_

"_¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos tan bien cuando Sasuke regrese?"_-seria Sakura

"_Buena pregunta, pues…procederé a cambiar el equipo aunque no se preocupen se que lo harán bien"_-tratando de animarlos un poco

"_¿Entonces no ganamos nada?"_-Naruto ya triste y con cara de niño pequeño que le han dicho que Santa Claus no existe

"_¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"_-Sakura enseguida le dio un golpe en la cabeza

"_No…no…esta bien"_-Minato les sonrió-"Esta bien, si terminan el entrenamiento hoy los invito a comer en Ichiraku"

"_¡YAATA! ¿Qué es la segunda prueba"_-muy entusiasmado y confiado

"_Muy bien, la segunda prueba consiste en capturarme ¿entendido?"_-serio

"_Si"_-respondieron al unisonó

"_Esta bien ¡Comenzamos!"_-y en ese mismo instante desapareció

Tsunade y Jiraiya ya se habían acabado las botellas y que bueno, tenían que poner toda su atención en sus estudiantes

Enseguida los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva, espalda contra espalda.

"_Muy bien, hay que encontrarlo pero sin que sepa"_-Sakura le susurro a su compañero

"_Yo me encargo"_-enseguida el-Técnica de clones de sombra-saco 100 clones y los disperso en silencio, sabia que era tonto usar 2 veces la misma técnica con el mismo oponente pero el era Namikaze Naruto, experto en sorprender a la gente-_"Lo tengo, sígueme"_-entraron en el bosque pero enseguida volvieron a salir al mismo punto-_"Lo siento me equivoque"_

Minato observaba desde lejos, estaba arriba de un árbol escondido por las ramas, vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

De pronto el árbol comenzó a sacudirse, era Sakura que lo estaba arrancando de raíz

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?!"_-Minato brinco a la rama del árbol mas cercano

Cuando ya casi caía en la rama esta exploto trato de tomar otra pero le sucedió lo mismo, estaba cayendo cuando Naruto de entre las sombras salió y chocaron en el aire con kunais en mano.

Minato cayo un poco alejado de donde estaba el primer árbol, no entendía que hacían pero sabia que faltaba Sakura.

Enseguida de entre el bosque salieron clones de Naruto y se lanzaron contra el, entre tantos no lograba ver al verdadero y de pronto solo alcanzo a ver una pierna que se aproximaba rápidamente y ya estaba demasiado cerca. Tanto que no pudo esquivarla y el golpe le dio justo en la cara.

Por el impulso de la patada voló unos 2 o 3 metros, cayo en la tierra, se deslizo un poco mas y para su sorpresa cuando se detuvo cayo en un gran hoyo y bajo varios metros.

Cuando por fin se disipo un poco el polvo que había causado su caída, bueno, lo suficiente para pudiera ver, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto de pie a lado de el sonriéndole.

Jiraiya y Tsunade llagaron a la orilla del hoyo cuando ellos ya iban saliendo. Al salir, Minato no pudo evitar-_"¿Cómo? Yo jamás los perdí de vista"_

"_Recuerda que mis clones ya pueden tomar cualquier forma y cuando los saque algunos se convirtieron en animales y cuando te encontraron Sakura y yo desaparecimos unos segundos que bastaron para que nos suplantaran los clones ¿ya entendiste?"_-mientras le sonreía a su papá orgullosamente

"_Y lo demás fue fácil, mientras usted miraba a los falsos, nosotros colocamos sellos explosivos alrededor, cuando arranque el árbol y usted se dirigió a una rama Naruto la voló. Y mientras peleaba contra los clones yo hice el hoyo y cuando estuvo listo Naruto solo lo golpeo. Es todo"_-estaba muy orgullosa.

"_¡wow! Muy bien ¿Qué dicen ustedes 2?_-volteo Minato a ver a Jiraiya y Tsunade, ambos respondieron sonriendo y levantando de nuevo los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

"_Muy bien, descansemos 10 minutos porque enseguida les hará la siguiente prueba"_-se sentó sumamente cansado

"_¿y cual es?"_-al unisonó

"_Simple…"_-Minato enseguida puso una maliciosa sonrisa-_"…pelearan conmigo" _


	19. La Tercera Prueba

"_¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!"_-al unisonó, estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

"_Si, combatirán en equipo durante 3 minutos contra mi"_-muy sonriente-_"Pero antes, Naruto necesito preguntarte algo importante"_-mirando seriamente a su hijo

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Tsunade a creado un sello que te permitirá usar el chakra del Kyubi y evitara que salgan las colas y que el Kyubi intente apoderarse de tu conciencia ¿Permites que lo pruebe?"_-mirando a su hijo a los ojos

"…_Esta bien…"_

En ese momento se acerco Tsunade-_"No se preocupen"_-al ver la cara de Minato y Sakura-_"Si no funciona solo se romperá y no habrá ningún efecto secundario"_-se quedo un momento pensando por lo que había dicho ya que de hecho no sabia si habría efectos secundarios solo esperaba que no-_"Naruto por favor ábrete la chaqueta y súbete la playera"_-mientras ya comenzaba a concentrarse.

Naruto lo hizo y antes de que Tsunade lo sellara, no puedo evitar mirar a Sakura que aunque su sensei había dicho que no pasaría nada estaba muy preocupada, al ver que él la miraba lo tomo fuertemente de la mano en ese momento Tsunade lo sello-_"¡aaaaaaaa!"_-Naruto se desplomo pero antes de que tocara el piso Jiraiya evito la caída.

Lo recostaron un rato bajo los arboles y todos se sentaron a su alrededor, Sakura no lo soltaba y Minato no quitaba la cara de gran preocupación.

Todos estaban a la expectativa cuando él por fin abrió los ojos, volteo a ver a todos que lo miraban aliviados y cuando miro a Sakura noto que su mano seguía sujeta a la suya a lo que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

En cuanto estuvo totalmente recuperado Minato los llamo y los llevo al centro del campo, ya iban a comenzar-_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Bien ¡Vamos a comenzar!"_-muy animado.

"_Esta bien, quiero que hagan de cuenta que su compañero no es otra persona sino como una de sus manos que sin la cual no pueden hacer nada ¿Entendieron?"_

"_Si"_-Sakura enseguida volteo a ver a Naruto.

"_Como uno solo"_-mirándola a los ojos.

De pronto Jiraiya que estaba sentado con Tsunade alejado de ellos, se levanto sobresaltado y mirando a todos lados.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_-se levanto junto a el.

"_Aquí hay alguien mas pero no se quien es"_-estaba preocupado.

Al igual que Jiraiya, Minato sintió la presencia de intrusos pero ¿Quiénes eran? De pronto Minato saco su kunai justo cuando una sombra choco contra el.

El ruido del metal alerta alerto a Sakura y Naruto que no lo vieron venir, Minato comenzaba una pequeña lucha cuando-_"¡Atrás!"_. Naruto apenas si saco su kunai cuando choco de frente contra alguien vestido y enmascarado de negro.

Minato y Naruto comenzaron a pelear con los intrusos, Naruto al chocar contra su contrincante aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo lanzo lejos, enseguida volteo cargo a Sakura y la fue a dejar con Jiraiya y Tsunade-_"Ero Sennin cuídala por favor"_-al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se iba corriendo a tratar de ayudar a su padre.

Minato no tenia ningún problema estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque tenia ventaja no era mucha su contrincante también era muy bueno.

Naruto al ir corriendo hacia el de pronto escucho el grito de Sakura seguido de el de Jiraiya_-"¡NARUTO! ¡CUIDADO BAKA!"_-volteo y ahí a orillas del campo estaba su contrincante realizando sellos-_Suiton Técnica de Marea_-enseguida una gran ola se levanto delante de el y de pronto se lanzo en contra de Naruto pero a la vez contra Sakura, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Naruto corrió de regreso y llego junto a ellos cuando ya estaba muy cerca la ola, realizo rápidamente unos sellos-_Fuuton Técnica de Ráfaga._

Comenzaron a sentir mucho viento con dirección a la ola y a metros de ellos el agua y el viento se enfrentaron fuertemente.

Minato y su contrincante se detuvieron a mirar la escena, era muchísima agua y parecía que el viento iba a perder pero Naruto no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a su familia.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que un manto azul cubría a Naruto que solo se concentraba mas y mas cuando por un momento soltó el sello y en fracción de segundos hizo otros-_Fuuton Técnica de Huracán_-un gran remolino de aire rodeo a la gran ola y la hizo girar y girar hasta que Naruto se concentro lo suficiente y la lanzo por los aires, que a los segundos el agua regreso en forma de lluvia.

"_Naruto ¿Estas bien?"_-Sakura se acerco rápidamente a el

"_Estoy bien"_-respiraba un poco acelerado pero al mismo tiempo saco un kunai de su bolsa.

"_Es fuerte"_

"_Claro que si ¿seguimos?"_-Minato y su contrincante después de estas palabras siguieron luchando.

Naruto y su contrincante de pronto también volvieron a la lucha, por momentos cuerpo a cuerpo y en otros con Ninjutsus.

En unos de los últimos Naruto salió lanzado por los aires por un gran chorro de agua, cayo cerca de donde estaban los otros y Sakura enseguida corrió a su lado para curarlo.

En ese momento el contrincante aprovecho-_Suiton Técnica de Tsunami Absoluto_-

Naruto y Jiraiya reaccionaron al mismo tiempo-_Fuuton Técnica de Esfera_-el aire los rodeo enseguida tomando la forma de unas esferas azules y dentro de una estaba Jiraiya y Tsunade y en la otra Naruto y Sakura.

"_¿De donde sacaste esta técnica? Jiraiya"_-Tsunade estaba asombrada

"_El la invento"_-Mirando orgulloso a Naruto

"_Esto me recuerda a la esfera de Gaara"_-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura.

"_Si, de ahí tome la idea claro cambiando algunas cosas"_-sonriéndole pero enseguida se puso serio-_"Sakura chan necesito que me abraces"_

"_¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡ERES UN BAKA!! ¡EN ESTA SITUACION Y TU…!!"_

"_¡No! ¡No! Espera, es que voy a quitar la esfera"_-tratando de calmarla aunque ella ya estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"_Oh, Esta bien"_-enseguida lo abrazo por la espalda, ninguno pudo evitar estremecerse.

"_eee…sujétate bien…"_-un poco nervioso pero enseguida volvió se compostura.

Dio un gran brinco y el manto azul volvió a aparecer. En el aire vio como su contrincante lo miraba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en como acabar con el.

"_Muy bien es suficiente, Sakura chan brinca a donde están Ero Sennin y Tsunade Obachan"_

"_¡Hai!"_-Sakura decidió no interferir y enseguida dio un brinco y cayo junto a su sensei.

"_Sakura ¿Estas bien?"_

"_Si, pero Nar…"_-preocupada pero al mismo tiempo veía la cara de Jiraiya que pasa de preocupación a asombro en tiempo record-_"¿Qué pasa? Jiraiya sama"_-y volteo a ver a Naruto.

A Naruto aparte de que lo rodeaba el manto azul mucho aire se movía a su alrededor.

"_Ese baka"_-al tiempo de que comenzaba a hacer sellos rápidamente-_Fuuton Técnica de Barrera-_

Minato miro a su hijo y enseguida a Jiraiya que se cubría a el y a las chicas con una gran barrera azul-_"¡Detente!"_-su contrincante reacciono y se detuvo. Minato hizo los mismo sellos que Jiraiya-_Fuuton Técnica de Barrera_-y al igual que a el, enfrente apareció una gran barrera azul que lo cubría a el y a su contrincante.

El contrincante de Naruto lo vio y el gran movimiento que venia con el y comenzó a realizar sellos.

De pronto los dos gritaron…

"_SUITON TECNICA DE DRAGOOOOOOONNN"_

"_FUUTON RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAANNN"_

_**Hola creo que tengo cosas que explicar…**_

_**¿Qué es…?**_

_**Suiton---Elemento agua**_

_**Fuuton---Elemento aire**_

_**Ninjutsu---Técnicas ninjas**_

_**Fuuton Rasengan---Yo lo imagino (porque lo invente XD) como el rasengan normal solo que mas poderoso y bonito XP.**_


	20. Uzumaki

Hubo una gran explosión

"_¡NARUTO!"_-Sakura no podía ver nada.

Comenzó a caer una llovizna por todo el campo, enseguida Minato y Jiraiya quitaron las barreras y trataron de comenzar a buscar a Naruto igual que Tsunade y Sakura.

El contrincante de Minato también comenzó a buscar a su compañero.

Cuando se despejo casi todo el humo se dieron cuenta que ninguno estaba ahí así que todos comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, Sakura estaba como loca cuando de pronto vio a Naruto salir de el bosque, estaba muy golpeado había sido lanzado varios metros y con una gran fuerza.

"_¡NARUTO!"_-Sakura enseguida corrió a su lado y al ya estarlo-_"¡¿Por qué me espantas así?! ¡BAKA!"-_mientras sus lagrimas humedecen sus mejillas.

"_Lo siento…Sakura chan"_-enseguida se desmayo.

Minato, Jiraiya y Tsunade se acercaron rápidamente Sakura ya había comenzado a curarlo mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto vieron acercarse a 2 personas y un tercero que venia en brazos de uno de los primeros.

"_Namikaze Minato"_-un tono anciano pero firme mencionaron el nombre, Minato enseguida se puso de pie y fijo la vista en la figura que tenia casi enfrente-_"Uzumaki sama"_-haciendo una pequeña reverencia que obviamente le costaba mucho.

"_Hola Jiraiya sama"_-volvió a sonar la voz

"_¿Qué tal? Kishimoto sama"_-Jiraiya estaba mas serio de lo normal.

"_¿Los conocen?"_-Sakura estaba sorprendida.

"_Si…son los Uzumaki enemigos de los Namikaze y…familia de la madre de Naruto"_-Minato estaba muy serio y tenso al igual que Jiraiya y Tsunade.

De entre las sombras salió un anciano alto, fuerte y de cabello pelirrojo y junto con el los 2 enmascarados que momentos antes habían estado peleando con Minato y Naruto, el contrincante de Naruto estaba noqueado totalmente.

"_Debo presentarme, soy Uzumaki Kishimoto abuelo de Naruto kun"_-realizo una pequeña reverencia así como le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa a Sakura.

"_Yo soy Uzumaki Kouichi tío de Naruto kun y el…"_-señalando con la cabeza a la persona que llevaba en brazos-_"…es mi hijo Uzumaki Kousaka"_-enseguida se quito la mascara, había mucho parecido entre el anciano y el aunque el tenia el pelo un poco mas claro.

"_Nunca había escuchado el apellido Uzumaki en la aldea"_-Sakura los estudiaba con la mirada.

"_Es que son de la aldea de el Remolino"_-Tsunade vio que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso_-"Minato carga a Naruto, hay que llevar a estos chicos al hospital"_-volteo a ver al otro chico, muy seria.

Minato obedeció a Tsunade pero mientras levantaba a Naruto no pudo evitar mirar con recelo al viejo Uzumaki. Todos de dirigieron al hospital.

"_Disculpe Kouichi sama"_-Sakura miraba atentamente cada movimiento de los visitantes así como Minato y Jiraiya, Tsunade iba revisando tanto a Naruto como al otro chico. El susodicho volteo y le sonrió a la joven-_"Si dime"_

"_¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?"_

"_Si claro"_

"_¿A que han venido?"_

El señor enseguida desvió la mirada hacia Minato-_"Ellos quieren a Naruto"_-estaba muy serio.

"_Pero…"_-Sakura iba a reclamar pero su sensei le susurro-_"¡No te metas!"_-y la volteo a ver severamente.

Llegaron al hospital y los 2 chicos fueron atendidos por Tsunade que estaba muy contenta ya que el sello parecía haber funcionado un rato aunque ella misma vio lo contraproducente que era para Naruto ya que le causaba fatiga casi después de cada jutsu pero con la técnica final el sello se había roto, pero al menos obtuvo una pista y eso la complacía un poco.

Naruto despertó al siguiente día y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Jiraiya y un equipo ANBU en su habitación. Por mas que le pregunto a Jiraiya que sucedía él no decía nada y así paso una semana. Ya estaba bien pero no lo dejaban salir y el seguía sin saber porque.

Una tarde fue a verlo Tsunade-_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_-mientras según leía un expediente.

"_Ya sabes que estoy bien, Tsunade Obachan"_-algo molesto pero al ver que ella no le decía nada se desespero-_"¡¿Cuando piensas dejarme salir?!"_

"_Todavía no estas bien"_-mirándolo tranquilamente.

"_¡YA ESTOY BIEN!"_

"_¡Dije que no y punto!"_-enseguida salió de la habitación.

Naruto estaba furioso, estaba harto de estar encerrado, en ese momento entro Sakura a verlo_-"Hola Naruto"._

"_Hola Sakura chan"_-tratando de ocultar su molestia.

"_¿Qué tienes?"_-ella había comenzado a acomodar sus cosas.

"_Nada…es solo que…estoy harto de estar aquí, quiero irme pero Tsunade Obachan no me deja"._

"_Etto…"_-de pronto Sakura se puso nerviosa.

"_¿Tú sabes porque? Sakura chan"_-se levanto de un brinco de la cama y enseguida se paro delante de ella-_"Dime por favor"_-la miraba fijamente con la de ángel tierno que a veces tenia.

"_No…yo no…"_-no podía resistir esa mirada ni que el estuviera tan cerca-_"Esta bien, solo se que son ordenes de tu papá así como puso un equipo ANBU a que te cuidaran aunque Jiraiya sama y Kakashi sensei ya lo hacen"._

"_¿Pero por que?"_-estaba muy confundido.

"_Eso no lo se"_-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta-_"Debo irme, adiós Naruto"_

"_Si, gracias y adiós Sakura chan"-_sonriéndole a su amiga.

Ella regreso la sonrisa y enseguida salió de el cuarto mientras Naruto se quedo pensando.

Era la hora de la cena y le llevaron su comida a Naruto, este no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco en cuanto la vio y cuando salió la enfermera-"¡Ya fue suficiente!"-se levanto, tiro la comida y comenzó a vestirse.

Había tenido una gran idea…

…SE IBA A FUGAR


	21. Escape con una Linda Chica

Naruto había terminado de vestirse y estaba pensando como salir sin ser descubierto cuando alguien toco a la puerta. El corrió a recostarse y cubrirse con una manta hasta los hombros para después responder- _"Adelante"_

Era una linda chica de larga cabellera negra, vestida con un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espinilla y también traía puesta una gran chamarra lila que ocultaba perfectamente su lindo cuerpo.

Naruto no la reconoció hasta que miro esos lindos ojos perlados y ese pequeño rubor que tenían sus mejillas siempre que el estaba cerca.

"_H-Hola…Naruto kun"_- Hinata se ruborizo un poco mas.

"_¡Hola Hinata chan!"_-él enseguida sonrió al ver a su amiga.

"_V-Vine a ver…como estabas"_- ella sonreía nerviosamente.

"_¡Bien gracias!"_- él salto enseguida de la cama se le había ocurrido una idea- _"Hinata chan ¿Hay alguien en la puerta?"_

"_N-No"_

"_¡Yaata!"_-Naruto dio un brinco de felicidad y enseguida -_Técnica de Clones_ –saco un clon y le empezó a dar las indicaciones necesarias, cuando termino volteo y le dedico una linda pero picara sonrisa a Hinata –_Técnica de copia_ –y se transformo en Sakura _–"Hinata chan ven ¡vámonos!"_- la muchacha lo miro confundida pero lo siguió.

Salieron de el hospital relativamente fácil ya que en el camino casi chocan de frente con Tsunade y la verdadera Sakura pero de ahí en fuera no tuvieron ningún problema.

Ya había anochecido y aunque ya estaban en el interior de la aldea Naruto sabia que se tenia que alejar muchísimo mas de el hospital para no ser encontrado y mientras pensaba que iba a hacer sus tripas sonaron –_"Oye Hinata chan"_- volteando a ver a su callada compañía.

"_S-Si"_

"_¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen conmigo?"_- sonriéndole

"_Y-Yo…"_- estaba tan roja como un tomate y en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

"_¿Esta bien?"_- la miro preocupado y le puso la mano en la frente –_"Estas muy caliente"_

"_Hai yo…"_- estaba demasiado nerviosa y al sentir el contacto de su mano en su frente no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco.

"_Entonces ¿Qué dices?"_- sin haberse percatado de el pequeño salto de la muchacha.

"_Yo…"_- no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad –_"Hai"_- por fin pudo responder.

"_Estupendo ¡vamos!"_- al tiempo que la sujetaba de la mano y comenzaba a correr en dirección a Ichiraku.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada pero aun así corrió con el, en todo ese tiempo ella había cambiado un poco, ya era menos callada y había entrenado mucho tanto físicamente cómo para quitarse esos nervios, de hecho solo lo hizo para algún día poder platicar con el y esta era su gran oportunidad.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto atrás de Ichiraku y volteo a verla –_"Hinata chan, lo siento pero tendremos que comer en otro lado ¿no hay problema?"_

"_No…esta bien"_- ella ya estaba un poco mas calmada.

"_¡Que bien! Espérame aquí"_- el se dio la vuelta enseguida y toco una puerta.

"_¿Naruto?"_- Ayame se sorprendió al ver al rubio.

"_Shh…Hola Ayame senpai"_- en un tono de voz muy bajo.

"_¿Qué pasa? Naruto"_- ella bajo igual la voz.

"_Nada…podrías por favor ponerme 4 platos de ramen de…"_- volteo a ver a su linda acompañante –_"¿Te gusta el cerdo? Hinata chan"._

"_Hai"_- contesto rápidamente saliendo de su meditación.

"_Bueno 4 platos de ramen de cerdo para llevar por favor"_- dirigiéndole una linda sonrisa a Hinata para luego voltear a ver a Ayame.

"_Si, espérame un poco"_- ella le sonríe y entra al local.

10 minutos mas tarde vuelve a salir ella con un gran bentou en las manos –_"Aquí esta"_- extendiéndole el pedido.

"_Gracias Ayame senpai"_-Naruto toma el bentou y saca unos billetes de el bolsillo de su pantalón y le paga.

"_Que te vaya bien Naruto"_- ella se despide con la mano pero al mismo tiempo le dirige a la parejita una tierna sonrisa.

"_Si gracias"_- Naruto se da la vuelta sin siquiera notar la sonrisa de Ayame, vuelve a tomar la mano de Hinata pero esta vez antes de partir tiene delicadeza –_"Sígueme por favor"_

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo pero ahora entre las sombras, Naruto la guiaba hacia las afueras de la aldea entre el bosque. Ella reconoce el lugar.

Llegan a una linda cascada Naruto se detiene y voltea a verla _–"Espera un momento por favor"_- se da la vuelta y de entre sus ropas saca un mantel y el mismo comienza a servir _–"¡Listo! Por favor siéntate"_

"_A-Arigato"_- ella nuevamente estaba totalmente nerviosa, después de todo tanta meditación no sirvió para nada.

Los 2 comenzaron a comer, Naruto rápidamente se termino sus 2 platos y Hinata le dio uno de los suyos ya que era demasiada comida para ella sola.

Al terminar comenzaron a platicar…

"_Naruto kun…¿Por qué te escapaste del hospital?"_

"_Etto…"_- el enseguida reacciono sonriéndole como si fueran todavía pequeños algo que a ella le hizo sonrojarse –_"Es que… no se por que papá me tiene ahí encerrado"_- todavía sonriendo pero ahora también se rascaba la nuca.

"_Tal vez sea por…los forasteros"_- se quedo un momento pensativa.

"_¿Forasteros? ¿Qué forasteros?"_- poniendo su cara de tonto.

"_Si…el día que entraste al hospital llegaron 3 personas a la aldea"_- Hinata lo miro y noto como se confundía mas y mas, agrego –_"Yo solo los he visto a uno que estaba bebiendo con Jiraiya sama"._

"_mmm…pero sí estaba bebiendo con Ero Sennin debe ser amigo suyo"_- estaba mas confundido que antes.

Hinata no había notado que su bolsa de equipo tenia un hoyo y por ahí se salió un shuriken _–"Ya es tarde"_

"_Si, si tienes razón déjame recoger y te acompaño a tu casa"_- regresando su acostumbrada sonrisa a su cara.

"_Si"_- un poco nerviosa y pensó –_Esto parece una cita_-

Ella al tomar impulso con las manos para ponerse de pie se corto el dedo con el shuriken que había salido de su bolso –_"¡AUCH!"_- volteo a ver el dedo sangrante.

Naruto se levanto enseguida y se acerco a ella mientras le tomaba la mano para mirar la herida –_"Es un poco profunda"_

Hinata no lo escuchaba estaba demasiado nerviosa de que el estuviera tan cerca, mientras tanto Naruto saco un kunai y corto un pedazo de su playera y ahí enrollo el dedo y le hizo un pequeño torniquete, era lo único que Sakura le había enseñado de medicina.

"_Ya esta"_- Naruto volteo a ver a los ojos a Hinata, la mano de ella comenzó a temblar aun entre sus manos y en ese momento fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca.

Ella estaba totalmente roja y él se estaba ruborizando un poco, no sabia lo que pasaba ni que hacia lo único que su cerebro podía procesar es que Hinata era hermosa y que tal vez ella era la mujer que estaba buscando.

Se acerco poco a poco y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse…

"_¡¡¡¡NARUTO ¿Por qué…!!!!...¡Oh!"_- Minato cayo justo alado de la pareja y junto a él también llego Jiraiya y Kakashi.

"_¡Papá!"_- Naruto enseguida dio un brinco hacia atrás para alejarse de Hinata.

Mientras ella seguía roja pero ahora de vergüenza, el Hokage acababa de descubrirla cuando estaba apunto de besarse con su hijo.

"_Etto…"_- Minato no sabia que decir mientras Jiraiya y Kakashi miraban pícaramente a Naruto y luego a Hinata. Por fin Minato pudo decir algo –_"Te vemos en casa"_- al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

"_Si, terminen lo que estaban haciendo"_- Jiraiya no dejaba de verlos con pícaramente y en su tono de voz igual se notaba. Hinata se puso todavía mas roja (sí es posible)

"_¡¡¡ERO SENNIN!!!"_- Naruto enseguida se lanzo a golpear a su sensei pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo este desapareció.

"_Naruto…ya es tarde lleva a Hinata a su casa…yo recojo"_- Kakashi volteo a verlo y le dirigió un pequeña sonrisa de complicidad a la que Naruto respondió y enseguida volteo –_"Vamos Hinata chan…te acompaño"_

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza y aunque trato de despedirse solo salió un pequeño susurro de sus labios a lo que Kakashi respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para que se calmara _–"Hasta luego, Hinata"_

Caminaron en la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno pudo decir absolutamente nada y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la residencia Hyuga lo único que los dos pudieron decir o mejor dicho susurrar fue un _"adiós"_ y enseguida los 2 desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Espero que les haya gustado la entrada de Hinata y tengo unos pequeños avisos que acerles:

Naruto va a cambiar momentáneamente en los próximos capítulos, espero que no me asesinen por el cambio.

Posiblemente suba el próximo capitulo el martes a lo mucho pero después me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, es que tengo un problema escolar y sin duda mis papas no me dejaran estar en la compu por algunas semanas.

Espero que entiendan la situación pero sin duda yo hare lo posible por actualizar pronto, espero que no se desesperen.

Bueno es todo. Un saludo

Sayo ^^


	22. Bienvenida

Naruto se fue directo a su casa y en el camino iba pensando en Hinata, no sabia porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Al llegar a su casa y entrar, ahí se encontraban Minato, Kakashi y Jiraiya y otras 3 personas que no conocía.

"_Naruto ven…siéntate a mi lado por favor"_-Minato estaba muy serio.

"_Hai"_

"_¿Y que tal te fue?"_- Jiraiya le sonreía pícaramente.

"_¡Ero Sennin!"_

"_¡Basta! Jiraiya por favor este no es el momento"_- Minato volteo a ver a su sensei muy serio.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y Naruto siguió su camino hasta que se sentó entre Kakashi y Minato.

"_Muy bien… Naruto estas personas vinieron a buscarte"_- su padre volteo a ver con cierto recelo a las visitas.

"_¡¿A mi?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Yo que hice?!"_- Naruto estaba muy confundido.

"_No es nada de eso"_- el anciano de pronto volteo a verlo a los ojos con un semblante sumamente serio.

"_Espere Kishimoto sama, deje que Minato le explique esto a su HIJO"_- Jiraiya interrumpió con una mirada decidida que Naruto y hasta Minato habían visto pocas veces.

"_Arigato Jiraiya"_- Minato le sonrió y enseguida volteo a ver a su confundido hijo –_"Naruto ellos vinieron a darte un entrenamiento especial"_

"_¿Entrenamiento?"_- él estaba muy extrañado –_"¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son?"_

"_Ellos son… los Uzumaki…"_- Minato ahí dio por terminada su parte de la explicación.

"…_los Uzumaki… es el apellido de mamá…"_- sin duda esto le estaba constando demasiado trabajo a su cerebro procesarlo.

"_Exacto"_- el anciano de pronto se puso de pie –_"Yo soy Uzumaki Kishimoto y soy tu abuelo muchacho"_- trato de sonar lo mas amigable que podía.

"_Yo soy Uzumaki Kouichi"_- se levanto el adulto que estaba a lado de el anciano –_"Tu tío"_- regalándole una gran sonrisa a su sobrino.

"_Y yo…"_- ahora se levanto un joven pelirrojo claro, de la misma corpulencia que Naruto pero con unos cuantos años mas que él y cabe mencionar que aunque Naruto era el vivo retrato de su padre había ciertos rasgos en los que su primo y él coincidían –_"Uzumaki Kousaka tu primo"_- este muchacho se acerco a Naruto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le extendió la mano.

Naruto también extendió su mano aunque estaba ido, no sabia que pasaba y todo esto no lo esperaba y lo confundía mucho.

El muchacho noto lo tenso que estaba y luego de estrecharse las manos le dio un pequeño abrazo y le susurro –_"Cálmate, relájate… ¡ah! Y por cierto puedes llamarme Kou"_- después se alejo pero le siguió sonriendo amigablemente.

Naruto le regreso la sonrisa pero enseguida comenzó a preguntar –_"¿Por qué están aquí?"_

"_Te lo explicare todo. Cuando tu madre murió tú padre no quiso dejarte a nuestro cuidado para educarte como lo que eres…"_

"_¿Cómo lo que soy?"_

"_Si muchacho, mi familia perdón nuestra familia es la familia líder de la aldea del Remolino y tú al ser el primogénito de mi primogénita serás el siguiente heredero de la familia Uzumaki"_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_Después te lo explicare hijo"_- Minato le puso la mano en el hombro se su hijo.

"_Bueno siguiendo… y pues claro que nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo en que te quedaras en Konoha, tuvimos una pequeña pelea pero al final decidimos que sí tu padre iba a educarte pero tendría que respetar todos tus derechos de nacimiento"_

"_¿Y cuales son esos derechos?"_

"_Para empezar deberás tomar el entrenamiento especial de la familia y claro después cuando yo me retire o si es que llega a sucederme algo TÚ deberás tomar mi lugar como líder de la aldea"_

Naruto estaba muy confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada pero sabia que ese no era el momento para pedir que se lo explicaran y sabia que con haber captado lo de entrenamiento bastaba –_"¿Y entonces?"_

"_Pues veras… tienes que irte con nosotros"_

En ese momento Minato se levanto enfurecido –_"¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO VA A SER AKI, EN KONOHA!!!!"_- Kakashi se levanto y dejo a Naruto atrás de el, sabia que comenzaba una batalla.

"_¡NO! ¡SE VA A IR CON NOSOTROS Y PUNTO!"_- el anciano se volvió a poner de pie y se encaro con Minato –_"Yo no soy su hija y grite lo que grite ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO ES AQUÍ O NO HAY!"_- Minato y el anciano estaban muy cerca retándose con las miradas, Kouichi se había levantado y estaba atrás de su padre al igual que Kakashi de Minato. Naruto y Kou se quedaron sentados mirando el espectáculo.

"_¡¡¡BASTA!!!"_- Jiraiya se coloco entre Minato y el viejo –_"Lo siento Kishimoto sama pero recuerde que aquella vez acepto que el entrenamiento fuera aquí y si usted no va a respetar su palabra nosotros tampoco la respetaremos"_- estaba serio y ahora él era el que se encaraba a Kishimoto –_"Yo…"_- el viejo Uzumaki no sabia que decir, sabia que Jiraiya estaba en todo lo cierto –_"Pero yo no podría quedarme aquí a entrenarlo"_- por fin había tenido que ceder.

"_No te preocupes abuelo yo lo hago"_- Kou se levanto sonriente.

"_Eso es lo que me preocupa, dejarlo contigo"_- el viejo le borro la sonrisa a su nieto que enseguida se volvió a sentar –_"Kouichi te quedaras a entrenarlo, regreso en 6 meses a ver el progreso"_

"_Hai"_- Kouichi se levanto y después le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

"_Naruto kun ven acá muchacho"_- el anciano estaba sumamente tranquilo.

Naruto se levanto y camino despacio hacia el, Minato le puso la mano en el hombro para que tuviera más confianza mientras que Jiraiya que seguía en medio se preparaba para cualquier cosa, al igual que Kakashi.

Cuando Naruto se detuvo enfrente de el anciano este se le quedo viendo, analizándolo de pies a cabeza hasta que de pronto apareció esa mirada de orgullo –_"Tienes mucho de tu padre pero en ti puedo ver varias cosas de mi Kushina y por lo que e escuchado de ti eres muy parecido a ella"_- se detuvo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y enseguida saco una caja de su bolsa. Todos estaban muy atentos.

Kouichi se acerco y él sostuvo la caja mientras su padre la abría y sacaba una cadena de oro con un dije de un dragón de rubíes. Naruto lo miro maravillado.

"_Esto se les da a todos los Uzumaki´s al nacer"_- su abuelo le sonreía tiernamente mientras le colocaba el collar en el cuellos –_"Y esto…"_- volvió a voltear a la caja y saco un anillo de oro que en el centro tenia otro dragón de rubíes y encima de el una U de diamantes –_"…se les da a los hombres al cumplir 17 años"_- el anciano le puso el anillo en la palma de su mano a Naruto y después le dio un tierno abrazo –_"Bienvenido a la familia… hijo"._


	23. Inducido

Naruto estaba enternecido y muuuuy confundido.

Su abuelo se separo de el –_"Muy bien, tengo que irme en la aldea hay asuntos por resolver ¡Kouichi!"_- volteo a ver a su hijo –_"Espero resultados satisfactorios… ¡Kousaka!"_- mirando severamente a su nieto –_"Compórtate y se útil por favor"_- después volteo a ver a Minato, Jiraiya y Kakashi –_"Gracias por su hospitalidad"_- haciendo una pequeña reverencia y enseguida regreso a mirar a Naruto –_"Cuídate, entrena, esfuérzate y llega a ser tan bueno como tu madre"_- le dio otro abrazo –_"Hasta luego hijo"_- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió en ese momento de la casa y desapareció.

Naruto no dejaba de ver el anillo y el collar que le acababan de entregar, estaba muy confundido pero a la vez feliz por conocer a su abuelo.

"_Muy bien"_- Jiraiya se levanto y enseguida su mirada se enfoco en Kouichi _–"¿Quieres un poco de sake? Digo para desestresarte"_- le sonrío.

"_Claro Jiraiya sama"_- Kouichi enseguida se levanto.

"_¡Hey papá!"_- Kou interrumpió a su padre y a Jiraiya que ya estaban planeando a que lugar ir _–"¿Podemos ir con ustedes?"_

Naruto volteo a ver a su nuevo primo y luego a su tío.

"_¡Claro muchachos!"_- sonrió Kouichi y luego volteo a ver a Minato –_"Claro si Minato sama lo permite"_

Minato se quedo un momento dudando pero luego volteo a ver a Naruto _–"Claro sí Naruto quiere ir"_- sabia que no había mucho de que preocuparse, Naruto sabia cuidarse solo y aparte iba Jiraiya con ellos.

"_¡Vamos Naruto!"_- Kou se levanto rápidamente –_"Anda, nos vamos a divertir"_- y agrego una gran sonrisa a la petición.

Naruto no sabia si aceptar o no, pero las sonrisas de Kou y de Kouichi le hacían sentir cierta confianza hacia ellos –_"Esta bien"_- por fin contesto y les regreso la sonrisa.

"_¡¡¡¡¡YAATA!!!!!"_- Kou dio un brinco de felicidad.

"_Pues vámonos"_

Los cuatro hombres salieron. Jiraiya y Kouichi iban adelante conversando mientras que unos cuantos pasos atrás venían Naruto y Kou.

"_Etto…"_- Naruto no sabia de que hablar con su nuevo primo.

"_¡Hey Naruto! ¿Tienes chica?"_- Kou volteo a verlo.

"_N-No"_- pero al mismo tiempo por su cabeza paso Sakura y Hinata –_"¿Por qué?"_

"_Preguntaba por 2 razones"_- Kou lo volvió a mirar pero ahora estaba en semblante serio _–"¿Quieres que te platique como funciona el collar y el anillo en la familia?"_

"… _Bueno …"_- Naruto ya tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para todavía agregarle más pero sabia que tenia que enterarse de su función.

"_Muy bien, la tradición dice que cuando te enamores debes dar el collar como muestra de tu amor y sí te casas con ella le debes dar el anillo y el collar pasara a manos tuyas o si lo prefieres de tu hijo pero ese el no lo podrá dar ya que el tendrá el suyo propio, mas que nada si se lo das a tu hijo es como símbolo de cariño y ya, no tendrá ninguna otra función. El collar se nos da a todos los Uzumaki´s al nacer mientras que el anillo solo a los hombres"_

"_¿Y a las mujeres?"_

"_A ellas se les da una pulsera, igual de rubíes con diamantes alrededor y funciona igual que el anillo"_

Naruto se quedo un momento pensando y recordó la bella pulsera que siempre traía su padre puesta, jamás se la quitaba y aunque él de pequeño se la pedía el jamás se la entregaba, siempre le decía que era algo muy especial para el y que algún día pasaría a sus manos. Naruto todavía se quedo pensando sí ¿Algún día daría ese collar? Y ¿A quien se lo daría?.

"_Y la segunda razón es…"_- Kou enseguida puso una cara picara como la de Jiraiya cuando dice que va a recolectar información –_"… ¡¡¡PARA CONQUISTAR CHICAS JUNTOS!!!"_- y coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de el sorprendido Naruto que comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

Llegaron a un famoso centro nocturno de la aldea…

"_No… no… no"_- Naruto no dejaba de negar con la cabeza mientras entraban al lugar.

"_Claro que si"_- Kou trataba de convencerlo aunque en ese momento se desvió un poco ya que paso una linda chica a su lado y el no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo una de sus sonrisas seductoras mientras veía a la chica de arriba abajo.

"_No… yo nunca… no"_- Naruto trataba de defenderse.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una mesa, Kou seguía tratando de convencer a Naruto y Jiraiya y Kouichi se metieron en la conversación.

"_Vamos, se ve que tienes madera para esto"_- Kou no lo soltaba, no fuera a ser que se le escapara.

"_No… yo no…"_

"_Claro que si muchacho, algo debiste aprender en esos cuatro años que estuviste solo conmigo"_- Jiraiya le sonrió pero enseguida sonrió mas cuando llego el sake.

"_Vamos"_- Kou le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida _–"Si no te gusta te juro que te dejo en paz"_- sonriéndole a su primo mientras enfrente de el colocaba una botella de sake y le servía un trago.

"… _Esta bien…"_- Naruto no estaba totalmente convencido pero con tal de que ya lo dejara tranquilo acepto y luego se tomo su trago de golpe.

"_¡¡¡YAATA!!!"_- Kou, Jiraiya y Kouichi levantaron sus copas en señal de victoria.

Debo decir que esa noche no paro hasta tarde y todos quedaron sumamente ebrios…

Lejos de Konoha, el equipo 8 iban rumbo a una misión…

"_Hinata"_- Kiba la mira sumamente preocupado por ella –_"Hinata ¿estas bien?"_

Ella no estaba ahí, sus pensamientos rondaban a un solo chico…

"_¡¡¡HINATA!!!"_

Hinata no escucho la advertencia de su sensei y se estrello con el tronco de un árbol, al ir cayendo Akamaru la atrapo.

"_Hinata ¿estas bien?"_- su sensei cayo a su lado y la miro sumamente preocupada _–"Descansemos un poco"_

"_E-Estoy bien"_- ella estaba sentada en el césped y se sobaba el gran golpe que tenia en la frente mientras Akamaru se acostó a su lado.

"_No es cierto Hinata, te e estado llamando y no me has hecho caso y lo de el árbol… tu no eres tan descuidada, algo te pasa ¿Qué es?"_- Kiba estaba hincado delante de ella.

Ella se ruborizo enseguida solo de recordar en que estaba pensando –_"N-No estoy bien Kiba kun"_- enseguida agacho la mirada –_"L-Lo siento"_

A su sensei no le había pasado desapercibido ese rubor.

"_Hinata no…"_

"_Kiba por favor déjala"_- miro seriamente a su alumno –_"Hinata ven conmigo por favor"_

"_HAI"_

Se alejaron un poco de el campamento y se sentaron en lo alto de un árbol –_"Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Etto…"_

"_Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad?"_- Kurenai sensei la miraba con cierta ternura que tenia solo para ella.

"_HAI"_- enseguida se volvió a ruborizar –_"Es sobre… Naruto kun"_

"_¿Naruto?... ¿te a hecho algo ese baka?"_

"_¡No! Es solo que…"_- y le conto todo lo que había pasado con él.

"_WOW"_- Kurenai se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso –_"Hinata espero que le caigas bien a Hokage sama"_- dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa picara a su alumna.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

"_Por que… creo que has conquistado a su hijo"_- sonrió aun mas, ella sabia desde tiempo atrás lo que Hinata sentía.

Hinata solo sonrió y un nuevo pensamiento lleno su cabeza…

"_¿Me quieres? Naruto kun"_

… De regreso a Konoha…

Así comenzó la rutina, tres días después de que le dieran la bienvenida a la familia Naruto y su primo Kou ya estaban en la boca de toda la aldea.

Para todos los aldeanos que ya les agradaba algo Naruto decían que era un pequeño Minato, con las mismas andadas de el Hokage a su edad. Y para todos a los que no les agradaba decían que era un maldito y hablaban muy mal de él.

Todas las señoritas de la aldea ya los conocían y mínimo los saludaban y aunque algunos ancianos prohibieran que se acercaran a ellos, ellas eran felices con Naruto y Kou.


	24. Modo Jiraiya

Naruto por fin abrió los después de su gran juerga de el día anterior –_"¿Como demonios Ero Sennin puede vivir de esta forma?"_ –no sabia como había aguantado tanto ya que llevaba una semana de fiesta, entrenamiento y mas fiesta. En el entrenamiento seguía poniendo el mismo empeño aunque sin duda en el momento en que su papá lo fuera a revisar tendría que volver a entrenar con Kakashi.

Se levanto pesadamente y con los ojos todavía medio cerrados se fue a dar un baño, al salir se vistió y noto que no había visto ni oído a Kou así que lo fue a ver a su habitación.

Ahí estaba él, durmiendo en el piso con un envase de cerveza a lado, se veía fatal.

"_¡Hey Kou!"_ –comenzó a darle pequeñas patadas en las costillas –_"¡¡Hey Kou!!"_

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Ya levántate" _–Naruto abrió las cortinas para que entrara la cegadora luz del sol.

"_¡Nooooo!"_ –Kou enseguida tomo la sabana que estaba alado de el y se cubrió la cara. Naruto se la arrebato y Kou comenzó a tratar de cubrirse con la sombra que le daba su cama mientras su primo comenzaba a golpearlo de nuevo pero ahora con mas fuerza –_"¡¡Maldita sea Kou. Ya levántate, sí volvemos a faltar a otro entrenamiento tú padre nos va a matar!!"_

"_Voy, voy" _–se levanto pesadamente y enseguida su estomago y el de Naruto rugieron terriblemente así que decidió postergar su baño para después de desayunar.

Después de comer y de que Kou se bañara y vistiera se fueron a entrenar.

"_Muy bien, llegan un poco tarde pero bueno"_ –Kouichi los miraba con desaprobación –_"Naruto sigamos practicando la ola"_ –su mirada de pronto paso de desaprobación a cierto grado de enojo –_"¡Kousaka practica tu tsunami!"_ –odiaba profundamente que su hijo fuera tan irresponsable y mas porque aunque Naruto no existiera con la forma de ser de Kou el viejo Uzumaki jamás lo dejaría de líder del clan, de hecho, sí Naruto no llegara a aceptar su puesto sin dudar el viejo trataría por todos los medios de convencer a Naruto o buscaría a alguien en la tercera rama familiar antes de dejar a Kousaka.

A Naruto todavía le costaba el manejo del agua pero él como siempre estaba empeñado en conseguirlo, se quito la chamarra y ahí fue cuando noto que algunas chicas los estaban espiando. ¿Qué como lo noto? Simple, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban ver sus bien formados bíceps así como se marcaba atreves de la playera sus pectorales y todo esto provoco que las chicas al verlo lanzaran un gran suspiro.

Enseguida Naruto se sonrojo un poco pero antes de que les pudiera decir algo apareció Sakura –_"¡Niñas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! El entrenamiento es en el campo de a lado!"_ –las chicas la voltearon a ver desilusionadas pero enseguida se quedaron como estatuas con la boca abierta, Naruto se acercaba –_"Hola Sakura chan"_

"_Hola Naruto" _–solo lo volteo a ver por un segundo pero inmediatamente regreso la mirada para verlo bien –_"Así que es tu culpa"_

Naruto la miro con cara de tonto y las chicas volvieron a suspirar y reír tontamente.

"_Naruto ponte algo por favor"_

Antes de que él pudiera responder…

"_¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!"_

El tsunami de Kou se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, ya no había tiempo para tratar de evitarlo así que Naruto realizo rápidamente unos sellos –_**Suiton Técnica de Tsunami**_ –los tsunamis se encontraron y pelearon ferozmente a metros de ellos.

"_¡¡¡Muy bien Naruto!!!" _–su tío se encontraba mirando todo desde la cima de una montaña cercana.

"_¡¡Perdón!!"_ –Kou le sonrió en señal de disculpa desde el otro lado del campo.

Naruto solo sonrió, respiraba agitadamente.

"_Creo que tú entrenamiento esta dando frutos" _–Sakura le sonrió y atrás de ella todas las otras chicas.

"_Algo…" _–enseguida dejo de respirar agitadamente y le sonrió orgulloso –_"Bueno tengo que irme ¿chicas?"_ –fijo su linda mirada azul en las muchachas –_"Les recomiendo que vayan a entrenar y que por favor no estén muy cerca de por aquí…"_ –sonrisa de angelito –_"… a veces no nos medimos" _–coloca su mano por atrás de la nuca –_"Bueno adiós Sakura chan"_ –y se alejo de ellas corriendo.

Todas las chicas lo miraban y sonreían tontamente mientras lo veían comenzar con sus ejercicios, una muchacha despertó y miro a Sakura con interés –_"¿Disculpe sempai?"_

"_Sí"_

"_¿Usted conoce a Naruto kun?"_

Todas las chicas pusieron total atención a su senpai.

"_Si" _–todas las chicas la miraron sorprendidas –_"El es parte de mi equipo y es mi mejor amigo"_

Las chicas gritaron de emoción y Sakura se espanto, comenzaron los murmullos…

"_¿La visitara alguna vez mientras entrenamos?"_

"_De seguro es todo un amor ya que es el mejor amigo de senpai"_

"_¿Viste como detuvo la ola?"_

"_¡¡¡Hay es tan guay!!!"_

Sakura rodeo los ojos –_"¡Muy bien señoritas vámonos!"_ –pero enseguida hubo una explosión, todas voltearon sorprendidas. Era Naruto que practicaba con su dragón de agua. Algunas chicas de la emoción casi se desmayan ahí pero Sakura se las llevo antes de que murieran de un orgasmo, el entrenamiento continuo sin ningún problema. Al terminar Naruto y Kou se fueron a dar otro baño y a comer a Ichiraku, la gente no dejaba de murmurar a su paso.

Kou tuvo que casi arrastrar a Naruto para llevarlo al bar, ya ahí el seguía tratando de convencerlo…

"_Anda Naruto"_

"_No"_

"_Anda"_

"_No"_

"_Anda… mira ahí están Sakura, Ino y Tenten ¡Vamos a saludar!" _–y lo arrastro tomándolo de el cuello de la chamarra –_"Hola chicas"_

"_Hola"_ –saludaron al unísono.

"_¡¡¡NARUTO!!!"_ –Tsunade apareció atrás de ellos, en sus ojos se veían llamas y una vena de su frente estaba hinchada.

"_¡¿Obachan?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¡Cálmate!!"_

"_Naruto solo lo voy a decir una vez… ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MIS ALUMNAS!!!"_

"_¡¿Qué?! Pero yo…"_

"_¡YA TE LO ADVERTI Y SI NO OBEDECES SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" _–en su voz estaba cierto tono asesino, Naruto trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza y ella enseguida se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Kou. Naruto cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos volteo a ver confundido a Sakura.

"_Se fugan de los entrenamientos para ir a ver los tuyos" _–le explico ella.

Naruto la miro con sorpresa y enseguida Kou le sonrió –_"Pues claro"_ –Naruto fijo su mirada en su primo y esta solo lo miro y sonrió aun mas –_"¡Les encantas!"_

"_¡¡¿Qué?!!"_

"_Si, como hombre no te sé decir que les atrae pero sí te puedo decir que TÚ primito les encantas"_ –enseguida llamo a la mesera y pidió 3 botellas de sake.

Naruto seguía sin entender así que su primito tuvo una gran idea para ayudarle –_"Bueno, chicas como mujeres que son les agradecería mucho que olvidaran por un segundo que conocen a Naruto y que imaginen que esta es la primera vez que lo ven ¿Qué les llama la atención?"_

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar Ino contesto –_"Su cuerpo"_ –Naruto volteo a verla sorprendido mientras ella le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta.

"_¡Eso es! Gracias Ino ¿Tenten?"_

"_Su sonrisa es linda y tierna"_

"_Bien, bien ¿Sakura?"_ –en ese momento para alivio de Naruto y Sakura llego el sake pero al irse la mesera y después de regalarle una coqueta sonrisa, Kou siguió –_"Vamos Sakura, tu mejor que nadie…"_

Naruto dio un gran manotazo en la mesa y miro furioso a su primo –_"¡Basta Kou! ¡Deja a Sakura chan en paz!"_

Tenten se acerco a susurrarle a Sakura –_"¿Te defiende hasta de su familia? ¡Vaya! ¿Y aun así preferiste a Sasuke en su lugar?"_ –se alejo y la miro con incredulidad.

"_¡Kou mas vale…"_

"_Su mirada…" _–Naruto y todos en la mesa voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Sakura –_"…me gusta por que te llena de seguridad, confianza en el y en uno mismo y muchas veces te contagia de alegría"_

Naruto y ella se ruborizaron enseguida pero antes de que Kou dijera una tontería se acerco una chica de cuerpo escultural y mirada picara, cuando estuvo a lado de Naruto inmediatamente le sonrió coquetamente y se sentó en sus piernas dándole la espalda a Kou _–"Hola Naruto kun"_ –con un tono seductor mientras su mano jugaba con el cabello de el.

"_Etto… Hola"_ –el estaba asombrado y nervioso, no sabia que hacer pero Kou desde atrás de la chica le decía –_"Saca el modo Jiraiya"_ –así era como había bautizado a la coquetería oculta de Naruto. El enseguida acertó a sonreír encantadoramente y a la chica le fascino mientras que Ino y Tenten estaban con la boca abierta de asombro por ver a Naruto coquetear pero Sakura sabia muy bien que esa era solo su sonrisa de nervios pero manteniendo el control.

"_¿Cómo estas?"_

"_Bien ¿y tu? Hermosa"_

"_Hay que cosas dices Naruto kun"_ –ella le sonrió aun mas –_"Me han dicho que besas exquisitamente"_

A Sakura ya le hervía la cabeza en la que solo rebotaban pensamientos como…_maldita atrevida… golfa…_

"_Pues no se, jamás me he besado a mi mismo"_ –Naruto le seguía sonriendo como tonto pero pensando… _¿Quién es?... wow que aventada… _

"_Pues yo lo voy a comprobar…"_ –y antes de que Naruto reaccionara la chica le planto un beso, él no sabia que hacer pero aun así algo despertó que comenzó a responder el beso.

A Ino y Tenten casi les da un infarto mientras que Kou solo decía en voz baja –_"¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien Naruto!"_ –y Sakura estaba que mataba a alguien.

Cuando se despegaron Naruto mantenía su sonrisa mientras que la chica le sonreía tontamente –_"¡wow! No eran rumores en verdad besas exquisito"_

"_Gracias"_

"_Tengo que irme pero cuando tengas una noche libre no dudes en buscarme"_ –se levanto le dio otro pequeño beso y se fue…

**Hola XD**

**Ustedes disculpen pero me explaye un poco en este capitulo, se supone que este y el siguiente eran uno pero como me emocione al escribirlo lo dividí.**

**Tengo que hacerle algunas modificaciones al otro pero espero que ya el día lunes o antes este listo. XP**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por favor cuídense mucho no queremos que nadie sufra la gripe puerquito. **

**Un Saludo**


	25. Metida de pata

… Todos en la mesa miraban asombrados a Naruto, Sakura estaba que mataba a alguien.

Después de eso siguieron platicando y tomando, para desgracia de Sakura las chicas seguían abalanzándose sobre Naruto y el sacaba el modo Jiraiya y las tenia a todas a sus pies. Como a las 3 de la madrugada ya todos estaban ebrios menos Sakura que se encontraba tranquilamente platicando con Chouji y Shikamaru que estaban en la mesa de a lado, de pronto Naruto se levanto y se despidió de todos.

Enseguida de que salió Ino lo siguió, Naruto caminaba un poco chueco (solo tiro unos cuantos cubos de basura a su paso) cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, volteo y para su sorpresa era Ino –_"Hola Naruto ¿Te acompaño? Estas muy ebrio"_

"_Hola Ino hip… mejor te acompaño yo hip… por muy ebrio que este no permitiré hip… que te vayas sola a estas horas hip…"_ –regalándole una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

"_Hay Naruto, tu siempre tan caballeroso"_

Siguieron caminando y Naruto sintió como Ino temblaba a su lado –_"¿Quieres mi chamarra?"_ -deteniéndose y quitándosela, él llevaba una playera negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la chica al verlo dio un suspiro y le sonrió tontamente mientras el le extendía su chamarra.

"_No… no es…" _

Naruto insistió hasta que ella acepto. Llegaron a la florería de la familia Yamanaka y a lado de ella había un pequeño callejón oscuro donde Naruto se imaginaba que ahí llegaban las flores. Ino lo jalo de el brazo y lo guio al interior del callejón –_"¡Por atrás! Si papá me escucha tan tarde me va a matar"_ –Naruto no dijo nada, por el no había problema.

Ni siquiera habían dado 5 pasos cuando Ino dio un pequeño grito y Naruto llego la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que golpeara el piso –_"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?"_ –la miro preocupado.

"_Me torcí el tobillo"_ –acercándose mas y mas a el.

"_Etto… ¿Y ahora?"_

Ino no respondió solo se lanzo y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo apasionadamente, él solo se dejo llevar y responder con igual pasión.

Ino estaba acariciando su espalda y su pecho, comenzaba a sacarle la playera…

"_¡Suéltalo Ino!"_ –era Sakura y estaba furiosa.

Naruto al escuchar el grito de Sakura casi avienta a Ino a la otra calle –_"Yo… Sakura chan… Ino discúlpame no se lo que me paso"_ –no sabia porque pero se sentía muy culpable.

"_No Naruto no te disculpes ¡¡ESTA GOLFA ES LA QUE TIENE LA CULPA!!"_ –Sakura se acerco a Naruto y lo jalo de la manga y lo coloco a su lado, el solo se dejo guiar.

"_¡¡Oye no me hables así!! No es mi culpa que le hayas dejado ir y ahora estés CELOSA…"_

Antes de que Naruto o Ino pudieran reaccionar…

PLASH

Sakura le dio una gran bofetada a Ino –_"¡¡¡A MI NO ME GRITAS!!!"_ –tenia toda la rabia atorada en el pecho –_"DALE A NARUTO SU CHAMARRA ¡¡AHORA!!"_

Ino estaba sorprendida y un poco atemorizada así que solo se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a Naruto.

Sakura salió del callejón y Naruto decidió solo seguirla, cuando se alejaron un poco de la casa de Ino…

"_Sakura chan… yo… perdón"_ –estaba totalmente apenado.

"_No fue culpa tuya, ella se aprovecho de tu estado"_ –en su voz se notaba su enojo.

"_Pero yo pude haberla detenido"_ –bajo la mirada –_"pero… es que… reacciono así… Kou"_

"_Lo se, lo vi"_ –ya habían llegado a casa de Sakura y ella de pronto cambio todo su enojo por preocupación, cariño, tristeza y un poco de celos –_"Naruto cambias mucho cuando bebes con Kou, por favor prométeme que ya no vas a beber o a seguir los consejos de Kou"_ –bajo la mirada y la voz se le quebró un poco –_"Te esta convirtiendo en un… un patán"_

A Naruto esto le cayo como balde de agua fría y verla así solo lo destrozaba mas, el sabia que Kou lo estaba cambiando pero no sabia que a tal punto.

De pronto la cargo entre sus brazos y dio un gran brinco con el que llego a su ventana, la metió y rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y le susurro al oído –_"Lamento que me hayas visto haciendo tantas tonterías… en serio lo siento y… te lo prometo"_ –enseguida la soltó y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente salió por la ventana y se fue corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano en la mañana, se metió a bañar, se puso un pants y bajo a desayunar.

Tan temprano era que Minato aun estaba en casa y al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo _–"Buenos días"_

"_Buenos días papá" _–se sentó y comenzó a desayunar. Cuando termino…

"_Papá… yo… estos días me he estado comportando como un… un patán, discúlpame" _–bajo la mirada apenado, sabia que a su padre no le gustaba su comportamiento pero mas que nada se sentía muy mal ya que algunos aldeanos hablaban pestes de el y a su padre le dolían los comentarios y mas por que no los podía negar.

"_Creo que pasaste por tu tiempo de rebeldía" _–Minato le sonrió a su hijo y enseguida se abrazaron, al terminar –_"Y dime ¿a que o a quien debo el cambio?"_

"_Etto…" _–Naruto se termino su jugo de un trago –_"Sakura chan"_

"_Debo agradecérselo" _–Minato se colocaba la capa mientras seguía sonriéndole a su hijo.

"_Voy a entrenar ¡Adiós papá!" _–corría a la puerta

"_¡Espera!"_

"_¿Qué pasa?" _–se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirar confundido a su padre

"_Por si te interesa… el equipo de Kurenai llega a las 5" _–le sonrió pícaramente

"_Etto…"_ –enseguida se sonrojo –_"…gracias"_ –y salió corriendo de su casa.


	26. Propuesta

Naruto corría sobre los tejados, no quería encontrarse a nadie y que le preguntara a donde iba con un ramo de flores.

Se detuvo en el tejado mas cercano a la torre del Hokage…

"_**¿Listo?"**_

"… _Etto…" _–estaba muy nervioso.

"_**¡Vamos muchacho! La chica es linda y se nota que te quiere"**_

"_Si yo lo sé, lo he notado pero…"_

"_**¿Sakura? Vamos muchacho, te lo dijo tu padre…"**_ –Naruto enseguida recordó su charla con su padre…

"_No te puedes quedar esperando a alguien que posiblemente jamás te hará caso y solo te lastimara así que lo mejor es tratar de olvidar"_

Naruto lo pensó un momento y recordó la otra parte de la conversación…

"_Mira no te digo que enseguida la olvides tal vez nunca lo hagas pero voltea a tu alrededor ahí debe de haber alguien para ti o a lo mejor tienes suerte y así ella se dará cuenta si siente algo por ti y si es así luchara para recuperarte"_

"_Tienen razón" _

"_**Muchacho ¿Qué hora es?"**_

"_mmm… las 5:10 ¿Por qué?"_

"_**Tu padre dijo que llegaban a las 5 y yo no he visto pasar a nadie"**_ –el zorro estaba ansioso.

"_Tienes razón mejor voy a preguntarle que paso" _–dio un brinco y se coló en la ventana de la oficina de su padre –_"¡¿Oye papá…?!" _–se dio cuenta que su padre no se encontraba solo –_"H-Hola Kurenai sensei"_ –sonrió nerviosamente y escondió las flores tras de sí.

"_Hola Naruto" _–Kurenai lo examinaba con la vista y aunque Naruto trato de esconderlas ella noto las flores.

"_Hijo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" _–Minato estaba muy divertido con la cara de su hijo.

"_Etto…" _–no sabia que decir, jamás se hubiera imaginado que estaría en esta situación…

"_**Vamos Muchacho ¡¡PIENSA!!"**_

…"_Yo… buscaba a…" _–su cerebro trabajaba al máximo –_"…a … ¡Ero Sennin!"_ –no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado.

Kurenai le sonrió ya que había notado lo que el muchacho había batallado mientras Minato lo miraba entre divertido y tratando de seguirle la corriente –_"Pues… Jiraiya tiene poco que se fue si te apresuras lo alcanzaras" _–trato de darle el mayor número de pistas ahora solo faltaba que Naruto las entendiera.

Naruto lo miro un momento y su papá le contesto la mirada señalándole la aldea en ese momento él lo capto –_"Muy bien tengo que irme ¡Adiós!"_ –y antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa Naruto salto por la ventana.

Kurenai miraba al chico correr por los tejados –_"Es muy parecido a ti" _–le sonrió al Hokage que veía orgulloso como su hijo se alejaba.

"_No… el es idéntico a su madre" _–volteo a verla y le regalo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia…

Naruto corría por los tejados cuando…

"_**¡¡¡MUCHACHO AHÍ ESTA!!!"**_

Naruto se fijo y a dos tejados de distancia la vio. Caminaba tranquila, cargando su mochila, con el viento ondeando su larga cabellera negra. El corrió mas rápido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto y callo a lado de ella –_"¡¡Hola Hinata chan!!"_

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y enseguida se sonrojo un poco –_"H-Hola… Naruto kun"_

Naruto respiraba un poco agitado tanto por haber corrido como por lo nervios que tenia –_"Hinata chan… si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_ –le sonrió nerviosamente.

"_**Muchacho las flores"**_

"_¡Oh! Cierto" _–le extendió el ramo de flores que tenia en la mano. Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, él su Naruto la estaba invitando a salir, todo indicaba que estaba a segundos de desmayarse pero no iba a perderse por nada esta oportunidad –_"Yo…"_

"_¿Tienes algo que hacer?... oh claro que baka soy yo creo que… en otra ocasión…" _–sonrió desanimado le dio las flores y se dio la vuelta, él estaba tomando la tardanza de la chica como un NO, ya estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando…

"_¡No!... Naruto kun es que yo…" _–Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y volteo a ver su ropa, acababa de llegar de una misión así que estaba toda sucia y ASI no iba a salir con Naruto.

"_Oh claro" _–Naruto sonrió mas animado aunque por su cabeza pasaba –_"Que linda se ve sonrojada"_

"_**Si muchacho tienes razón pero… ¡VAMOS REACCIONA!"**_

"_Etto… si quieres paso por ti en un rato… yo… bueno solo si quieres…"_

"_Hai" _–Hinata estaba muy emocionada.

"_¿Te… puedo acompañar a tu casa?" _–le sonreía tiernamente, esa niña le inspiraba ternura y muchísimas ganas de cuidarla de todo y todos.

Esto era todo para ella, el color llego a su máximo y el olor de las flores que EL le dio la estaban adormilando. Pensaba que si todo era un sueño no quería despertar… JAMAS pero no iba a permitirse arruinar el momento así que como pudo asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, Naruto caminaba con los brazos en la nuca y debes en cuando volteaba a ver a su sonrojada acompañante, mientras Hinata iba mirando abajo aun sonrojada y caminaba nerviosamente.

"_**Muchacho su mochila"**_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ –no entendía.

"_**¡Que le ayudes con su mochila! ¡¡BAKA!!"**_

"_Oh tienes razón" _–Naruto ni siquiera le dijo algo solo tomo la mochila de Hinata por una de las agarraderas y cuando ella volteo a verlo sorprendida el solo le sonrió amablemente algo que en ella causo un escalofrió y una sonrisa nerviosa. Todo lo demás del camino solo se miraban debes en cuando y se sonreían nerviosa y tiernamente cuando llegaban a encontrarse sus miradas.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto se detuvo en seco en la puerta ya que el padre de Hinata el señor Hyuga Hiashi odiaba a su padre ya que si no hubiera sido por el ahora por fin abría un Hyuga en la torre del Hokage, también él había sido unos de los que opinaban que Naruto fuera asesinado por llevar el Kyubi dentro. Los dos habían olvidado ese pequeño inconveniente…

Naruto se escondió tras un árbol y dejo la mochila cerca del mientras Hinata se acerco un poco para que nadie notara que él estaba ahí…

"_¿Te parece sí paso por ti en una hora?" _–Naruto le sonreía amablemente aunque si estaba un poco preocupado de que lo fueran a encontrar ya que eso traería muchos problemas.

"_¿En una hora?... es que me pidieron ir a una reunión dentro de dos horas para planear el cumpleaños de…" _–desanimada, pensaba que tal vez Naruto no saldría con ella.

"_Sakura chan ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado" _–y le regalo su sonrisa tonta pero encantadora –_"Yo también tengo que ir… ¿Qué te parece sí solo vamos a comer, vamos a la reunión y después si no estas muy cansada… vamos a dar un paseo?"_

A Hinata se le ilumino la mirada de pronto –_"¡Si! Me parece muy bien… " _–en ese momento volvió a su sonrojo natural.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente…

"_**Jamás la había escuchado hablar de corrido… bueno frente de ti"**_

Él sonrió aun mas –_"¿Paso por ti en 20 minutos?"_

"_Hai" _–ella le regalo una ultima sonrisa tomo sus cosas y entro rápidamente a la casa.

"_**¡¡Bien hecho muchacho!!"**_

Naruto la veía alejarse no sabia por que pero le dolió algo aunque al pensar que pronto estaría con ella el dolor se desvaneció totalmente –_"Y… ¿Ahora?…"_

______________________________________

_Hola!_

_Disculpen la tardanza pero como algunos de ustedes ya notaron he comenzado otra historia XD ahora entre en el mundo Harry Potter  
_

_Esto para ustedes debe de significar que nuestra historia pronto acabara XS pero no se desanimen primero por que todavia faltan varios capitulos y segundo por que tendra segunda parte XD _

_Bueno ya que les dí la mala noticia pues les informo que el proximo capitulo no sera hasta dentro de 2 semanas esto ya que tengo que planear bien los capitulos, seguir con mi otra historia y por causas de fuerza mayor voy a comenzar a trabajar ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! XD ¡En una libreria! nada mejor para subir mi inspiraccion que estar rodeada todo el día de las obras de los grandes._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los inconvenientes._

_Bueno ya saben que todos sus reviews son bien recibidos XD_

_Un saludo y..._

_Sayonara  
_


	27. La Cita

"_Y… ¿Ahora?"_ –Naruto no tenia ni idea de a donde llevarla y mas con el problema de sus padres.

"_**Muchacho por que no la llevas a la mansión del Hokage"**_

"_mmm… tienes razón en este momento sin duda no hay nadie y ahí nadie nos vería y así no lo sabría su padre" _–comenzó a caminar animadamente –_"Pero no crees que piense que yo…"_

"_**Pues le explicas las cosas y claro prepara todo en el jardín"**_

"_¡En el jardín! ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!! Ahí nos verían todos" _–Naruto estaba histérico a mejor dicho muy nervioso.

"_**A como eres baka ¡En el trasero!"**_

"_Oh cierto" _–el jardín trasero de la mansión estaba totalmente cubierto con una gran barda así que no se podía ver hacia dentro amenos que subieras a un árbol cercano muy alto.

"_**Y ¿Qué comida vas a llevar?"**_

"_Que te parece un rico ramen" _–comenzó a imaginárselo y saborearlo lentamente.

"_**No te negare que seria muy rico… ¡pero!... la vez pasada comieron eso… que te parece una rica barbacoa"**_

"_Yo quería ramen" _–Naruto hizo un puchero pero luego se animo –_"Esta bien"_

Se fue corriendo a la mansión y en el camino compro la barbacoa, tenia que ordenar todo y decorarlo lo mas lindo que podía aunque eso no le costaría mucho trabajo ya que la mayoría del jardín trasero estaba cubierto por todo tipo de flores.

El tiempo se había acabado y estaba conforme por su trabajo, la mesa con un mantel blanco, cubiertos y tazas la había colocado casi en el centro del jardín así a donde Hinata volteara vería flores.

"_Muy bien es hora"_

"_E-Es hora" _–Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la mansión Hyuga pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

El camino se le hizo mas rápido de lo normal no supo si echarle la culpa a su ansiedad pero ya que mas daba ya estaba ahí y era el momento, se subió al mismo árbol que estaba alado de la entrada y ahí espero a que saliera Hinata.

Y la vio… ella solo iba vestida con un pantaloncillo negro, blusa blanca y su acostumbrada chamarra lila, su cabello negro ondeaba a cada paso que daba y su sonrisa tímida pero linda lo dejaron sin palabras.

"_H-Hola Naruto kun" _–lo saludo sonrojándose solo un poco.

"_Hinata chan te ves… hermosa" _–el bajo del árbol y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

"_G-Gracias" _–Hinata estaba que se desmayaba en cualquier momento y su cara estaba de un color parecido al de una cereza –_"¿A dónde vamos? Naruto kun"_

"_Pues… vamos a la mansión del Hokage…" _–el enseguida volteo a verla, sabia que podría formarse una mala idea aunque esperaba que se equivocara.

"_A-A la mansión del…" _–Hinata se detuvo y miro a Naruto entre sorprendida y asustada.

Naruto se imagino lo que estaba pensando y comenzó a ruborizarse y a negar con los brazos frenéticamente –_"No… No es lo que tu piensas… es para evitar problemas… yo… tu… bueno… si no quieres vamos a otro lado y listo… ¿Te parece?"_ –su mirada se entristeció un poco.

"_No esta bien… creo"_ –Hinata le regalo una linda sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo pero lo único que provoco fue que el sonriera como tonto.

"_Bueno vamos" _–Naruto coloco su brazo en la cintura de ella para darle un empujoncito aunque los 2 se quedaron un momento quietos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos pero en cuanto el encanto se rompió ambos se ruborizaron y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión del Hokage…

Naruto abrió la puerta caballerosamente dejándola pasar a ella primero, se quedaron un momento en la sala…

"_¿Alguna vez habías venido?" _–Naruto la mira atentamente mientras ella inspeccionaba el entorno.

"_Una vez… cuando era niña" _–ella lo miro y le sonrió amargamente –_"Venia también mi padre y mi hermana"_

"_Oh… si… lo recuerdo…"_

-----Flash Back------

Minato estaba sentado en la sala con la mesita de centro llena de papeles mientras Shizune había ido a hacer té.

Tocaron a la puerta…

Minato se levanto y abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro aunque la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta no se la regreso…

"_Hokage sama" _–Hyuga Hiashi le hizo una pequeña reverencia –_"He venido a discutir unos asuntos con usted claro si tiene tiempo"_

"_Por supuesto Hiashi sama pasa"_ –Minato le abrió el paso y el señor Hyuga entro a la gran sala, detrás del venia una pequeña y tímida Hinata y a lado estaba una pequeña de ojos a perlados, el cabello negro largo y una pequeña sonrisa que solo demostraba algo de calidez en ella, era Hyuga Hanabi.

Minato las miro y les sonrió amablemente a lo que la pequeña Hinata se ruborizo y Hanabi le regreso la sonrisa de mala gana.

"_Ella es mi orgullo" _–empujo levemente a Hanabi hacia adelante y ella realizo una reverencia, el señor Hyuga volteo a ver a Hinata y enseguida su semblante cambio del padre orgulloso a padre fastidiado –_"Ella es Hinata"_ –también le dio un leve empujo y ella al igual que su hermana le hizo una reverencia.

"_Hola niñas"_ –Minato noto la mirada triste de Hinata y él no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente –_"Hola pequeña"_

"_H-Hola Hokage sama" _–se ruborizo totalmente a lo que Minato solo pudo sonreír mas.

Las 4 personas tomaron asiento…

"_Y dime Hiashi sama ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" _–Minato tenia un papel en la mano según lo leía pero en realidad su mirada estaba clavada en la persona que tenia enfrente.

"_Pues vera Hokage sama vengo a hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante" _–lo miraba serio aunque en sus ojos se notaba el odio que profesaba hacia Minato.

"_Así y ¿Qué es?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

Minato bajo la hoja y lo miro muy serio y un poco molesto –_"¿Qué tenemos que hablar de el?"_

"_¿Qué piensa hacer con el?"_ –lo miraba fijamente.

"_No entiendo tu pregunta" _–Minato se estaba dando cuenta de hacia donde iba la conversación.

"_Si ¿Qué piensa hacer con el? Desterrarlo o tal vez… matarlo" _

"_¡¿matarlo?! Claro que no ese muchacho se queda en Konoha" _–Minato ya estaba muy molesto.

"_¡¡¿Cómo que se queda en Konoha?!!! ¡¡Su familia era de traidores!!! ¡¡¿Cómo arriesgas la seguridad de la aldea de esa manera?!!"_

"_¡¡¿A que te refieres?!!! ¡¡Ese pobre muchacho no es un traidor!!"_

"_¡¡¡¿Y como lo sabes?!!!"_

"_¡Por favor tiene 8 años sin duda al darme la vuelta intentara matarme!"_

"_¿Así que ya lo decidiste?" _–el señor Hyuga se levanto lentamente de su asiento mientras lo mismo hacia Minato.

"_Si y no voy a cambiarla"_

"_Muy bien… ya veremos si sobrevive" _–esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo.

"_Te lo advierto Hyuga Hiashi… intentas tocar a ese muchacho y te las veras conmigo" _–Minato estaba sumamente molesto.

"_Namikaze estas en un gran error" _–el tono era burlón –_"Al igual que con lo de tu hijo…"_ –Minato enseguida se puso rojo del coraje y en un simple movimiento de estuvo enfrente de Hiashi y lo tomo del cuello –_"Acaso tocas a Uchiha Sasuke o a mi hijo y juro que terminaras rogando por tu muerte"_

Los 2 hombres se miraban con mucho coraje cuando por la puerta apareció Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru muy sonrientes, Minato soltó rápidamente a Hiashi aunque seguían mirándose con gran rencor.

"_Hola papá" _–Naruto corrió y lo abrazo mientras miraba al señor Hyuga, notaba como su padre estaba sumamente tenso.

"_¡¡Hola Hokage sama!!"_ –los 3 chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras le sonreían.

"_Hola hijo"_ –Minato cargo a Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo aunque jamás despego la vista de Hiashi después lo bajo y les sonrió a los otros niños –_"Hola muchachos"_

En ese momento Naruto noto a las 2 niñas que estaban detrás del señor Hyuga y les sonrió amablemente –_"Hola" _–Hanabi le volteo la cara mientras que Hinata solo pudo susurrar un pequeño –_"Hola" _–mientras su cara se convertía al color de la cereza.

"_Hijo salgan a jugar por favor" _–Minato lo despeinaba cariñosamente mientras les sonreía.

"_Si papá" _–los niños comenzaron a salir pero de pronto Naruto se detuvo, miro a Hinata le sonrió amablemente –_"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"_

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar su padre coloco su mano en el cuello –_"Es hora de irnos"_ –Hinata miro triste a Naruto mientras caminaba a lado de su padre, Minato los escoltaba.

"_Hasta luego… Hokage sama" _–Hiashi lo odiaba profundamente.

"_Adiós Hiashi sama"_ –Minato lo miraba muy serio.

Cerro la puerta y lanzo un gran suspiro mientras que Shizune salía de la cocina –_"No pude evitar escuchar…"_

"_Si lo sé ¿Podrías llamar a Kakashi? Por favor" _–Minato estaba preocupado sin duda tendría que cuidar mas a Naruto y ahora también a Sasuke.

------Fin Flash Back------

"_Dejemos de hablar de esas cosa ¿Te parece?" _–Naruto sintió un gran impulso de abrazar a Hinata que miraba hacia abajo entre avergonzada y triste pero ella inmediatamente cambio el semblante –_"Tienes razón Naruto kun"_

"_Muy bien ven" _–Naruto comenzó a guiarla por la casa pero cuando estaban justo enfrente de la puerta que los conduciría al patio Naruto se detuvo –_"Hinata chan cierra los ojos"_

"_Pero…" _–lo miraba extrañada.

"_Anda… confía en mi" _–le sonrió tiernamente y ella no lo pudo resistir así que cerro firmemente los ojos.

"_Muy bien… no los abras hasta que yo te diga"_ –Naruto se coloco enfrente de ella y se preparo para abrir la puerta –_"No hagas trampa ¡eh!" _

"_Hai" _–Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

"_Muy bien ábrelos" _–en ese preciso instante Naruto abrió la puerta y frente a los ojos de Hinata se encontraba el gran y hermoso patio de la mansión.

"_Oh Naruto kun es… hermoso" _–estaba sorprendida, estaba encantada pero de pronto Naruto la tomo de la mano y le sonrió tontamente –_"No tanto como tu" _–Hinata casi se desmaya cuando escucho lo que dijo mientras que Naruto solo pensaba –_"Si claro saca el modo Jiraiya y estropea las cosas"_

Para no seguir diciendo tantas tonterías Naruto la guio hasta la mesa del centro y le acomodo la silla caballerosamente.

Comieron tranquilamente, Hinata ya hablaba mas y Naruto la hacia reír a mas no poder. Cuando terminaron de comer Naruto quito la mesa y en su lugar puso un mantel en el pasto volvió a tomarle la mano a Hinata y le indico donde sentarse, le sonrió tiernamente y se fue corriendo a la cocina ya que había comprado helado.

Regreso y le dio su cono a Hinata mientras se recostaba a su lado y veían como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

"_¿Naruto kun?" _–Hinata se coloco boca abajo y se recargo en sus codos para poder ver la cara de Naruto.

"_Si" _–el solo volteo a verla.

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

"_Si claro" _–le sonrió.

"_¿Qué pasa entre… Sakura chan y tu?" _–Hinata se ruborizo y bajo un poco la mirada.

Naruto la volteo a ver mientras mordía su cono de helado –_"Nagda… ella solog es mi amiga"_ –y se trago el cono.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y cuando por fin levanto la mirada comenzó a reírse de él ya que estaba embarrado de helado.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que te ríes?"_ –Naruto hizo un lindo pucherito ya que Hinata no paraba de reírse y no le decía el por que de su risa.

"_Es que… estas todo sucio" _–Hinata le sonrió y con su servilleta comenzó a limpiarle lentamente.

El la miraba absorto y no supo por que pero comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta quedar a la altura y muy cerca de ella.

Los dos se congelaron, no sabían que hacer y estaban muy nerviosos… Comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y cuando Naruto ya iba a dar el salto…

"_Naruto kun… es hora de irnos" _–susurro nerviosamente Hinata mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente.

"_Si… si claro… es hora"_ –Naruto se levanto rápidamente y la ayudo.

Se quedaron un momento viéndose fijamente pero enseguida comenzaron a saltar por las copas de los arboles en dirección al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 lo único que los dos pensaban es…

"_Por favor que se me quite el sonrojo" _

___________________________________________________

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento la tardanza pero simplemente la inspiración no llegaba._

_Bueno no es la mejor cita que han leido pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y no olviden mandar mas._

_Bueno tratare de escribir el otro capitulo en esta semana pero no prometo nada ok_

_Epero que esten bien XD_

_Sayo ^^  
_


	28. 28 Organizacion y un Hasta Luego

Naruto y Hinata iban un poco alejados cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos…

"_¿Porque no la bese? ¿Por qué se alejo? Tal vez ella no me ve de la misma forma que yo… si debe de ser eso… entonces… maldita sea ¿y si la ofendí?... o tal vez no… hay que demonios pasa…"_

Naruto se fijo que iban a llegar tarde pero no le importaba estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de averiguar si se había equivocado mientras que Hinata…

"_¿Por qué no lo bese?... hay que tonta soy ¿Por qué me aleje?... estos malditos nervios… ¿y si solo lo hizo por el momento en el que estábamos?... no Naruto kun no es así pero… según me han dicho a cambiado mucho… ¡No! Naruto kun no jugaría conmigo… creo…"_

Ya estaban un poco cerca de los campos de entrenamiento…

"_¿Hinata chan?"_ –Naruto se detuvo en la copa de un árbol.

Hinata lo escucho y se detuvo al igual que el aunque un poco mas adelante –_"¿Si? Naruto kun"_

"_Creo… que deberíamos llegar por separado…"_ –Seguía muy absorto en sus pensamientos pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de palabras ya que vio como la mirada de Hinata se ensombrecía –_"No… no es lo que tu piensas… es solo que yo creo que deberíamos llegar por separado para que nadie note que estábamos juntos… bueno… si estas de acuerdo…" _–Naruto dio un brinco y callo justo a lado de ella –_"… si no… por mi no hay problema de que se enteren que salimos" _–el la tomo de la barbilla y la levanto lentamente mientras ella estaba muy asombrada por lo que había dicho.

"_Y-Yo creo… que será mejor que lleguemos separados… para no tener problemas… " _–ella estaba sonrojada y le sonreía tontamente mientras el le regresaba la sonrisa –_"Bueno mejor me voy… yo nunca llego tarde… y…" _–ella se alejo de el rápidamente mientras pensaba…

"_¡¡¡¡¡HAY MALDITOS NERVIOS!!!!!"_

Naruto se quedo ahí mirando por donde se había ido…

"_**Muchacho no pienses idioteces esa niña te adora simplemente esta nerviosa… sabes como es… aparte niégame que tu también lo estas…"**_

"_Tienes razón pero… no se por que tengo un deseo incontrolable de… besarla"_ –Naruto se sonrojo.

"_**Si lo se… lo siento"**_

"_Pero creo que… será mejor esperar a que este segura y yo también…"_

"_**¡WOW! Muchacho me sorprendes… y yo que te creía un completo baka"**_

"_¡¡¡OYE!!!"_

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 se encontraban Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru…

Hinata cae e inmediatamente hace una reverencia –_"Disculpen la tardanza"_

"_Vamos Hinata no seas exagerada" _–le sonríe amigablemente Ino.

"_Hinata ¿Por qué llegas tarde?" _–Kiba ya había notado que tenia algo raro pero no sabia que…

"_Es que…" _–Hinata se había ruborizado y estaba en un gran conflicto mental.

"_Kiba déjala" _–Shino miro a su compañero pero enseguida volteo su mirada para ver a Hinata y no pudo evitar pensar que en esto tenia que ver cierto rubio.

En ese preciso momento Naruto callo a lado de Hinata muy sonriente y comiendo una paleta _–"¡Hola!"_

"_¡Baka ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?!"_ –Sasuke le sonreía de medio lado –_"¿Acaso estabas muy ocupado?" _–agrego con un tono de voz malicioso.

Naruto inmediatamente supo que Kou que le había dicho algo –_"¡Cállate teme!"_

Sasuke soltó una gran carcajada al ver su nerviosismo.

"_¡Oye baka! ¿Por qué no nos trajiste a todos paleta" _–Kiba le dio un leve empujón mientras le sonreía –_"No sabes que es de mala educación no invitar a los demás"_

"_Lo siento" _–Naruto le regreso la sonrisa así como la paleta regreso a su boca.

"_¡Dame paleta!"_ –Kiba se lanzo en su contra tratando de arrebatarle la paleta mientras Akamaru les ladraba.

Naruto enseguida le dio la vuelta y mordió fuertemente su paleta –_"¡No! ¡es mía!"_

"_Envidioso" _–Kiba se volteo haciéndose el ofendido y Naruto aprovecho ese momento para meter una paleta sabor cereza en la bolsa de Hinata y le sonrío. Ella le regreso la sonrisa pero ninguno se percato de que Shino miraba atentamente todo.

Ino se alejo de Sasuke y se acerco sensual y lentamente a Naruto y este al verla se sorprendió _–"Hola Naruto" _–Ino comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

"_Hola Ino" _–Naruto no sabia que hacer, jamás se imagino tener que hablar con Ino y que Hinata estuviera a su lado.

"_¿Cómo has estado?" _–Ino lo abrazo del cuello, todos miraban atentos lo que pasaba.

"_Jejeje… bien gracias…" _–Hinata miraba a Ino con odio y esto no le paso desapercibido a Kiba, Shino y Tenten.

"_Etto… será mejor que comencemos ¿no?" _–Naruto se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Ino y se fue junto a un burlón Sasuke.

"_Si… tienes razón" _–Tenten se levanto del pasto –_"Muy bien como sabrán el viernes es el cumpleaños de Sakura y vamos a organizarle algo… ¿alguna idea?"_

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke que se suponía que por ser el novio tenia que planearlo él pero no estaba muy interesado –_"A mi ni me vean… no tengo idea"_

"_Teme es tu ¡Novia! ¡Tú! Debes organizarle algo" _–Naruto lo miro molesto.

"_Cállate baka" _–Sasuke lo miro de mala manera.

Antes de que diera comienzo a otra batalla "Naruto vs Sasuke" Lee hablo –_"Creo que deberíamos preparar algo grande para celebrar… ¡¡¡QUE SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD A ARDIDO UN AÑO MAS!!!"_

Todos lo miraron con cara de "A este loco que le pasa" hasta Naruto y Sasuke dejaron su lucha de miradas para voltear a verlo extrañados.

"_Y-Yo creo…" _–todos voltearon a ver a Hinata y esto hizo que ella se ruborizada mucho pero levanto un poco la vista y pudo ver a Naruto sonriéndole para darle confianza –_"… Q-Que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta…"_

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y enseguida Naruto hablo –_"Creo que es una gran idea Hinata chan, Sakura chan últimamente no se ha podido divertir mucho"_ –el seguía sonriéndole a Hinata.

Todos sonrieron y asintieron, Tenten volvió a hablar –_"Muy bien se le hará una fiesta… el problema es ¿Dónde?"_

"_Pues puede ser aquí"_ –Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi cayeron en medio de todos.

"_Oye muchacho ¿Cómo te fue con…?" _–Jiraiya codeaba a Naruto que antes de que dijera el nombre le dio un golpe –_"¡¡¡CALLATE ERO SENNIN!!!"_

"_Hokage sama pero no podemos hacerlo aquí" _–Tenten le hizo una reverencia a Minato al igual que todos.

"_Yo no veo el problema" _–Minato les sonrío traviesamente.

"_Mientras limpien todo no pasa nada" _–Tsunade también les sonrío.

"_Si todos ayudamos se puede hacer" _–Kakashi los miraba esperando respuesta alguna.

Tenten solo los miro por un momento –_"¡Muy bien!... ¡Naruto y Chouji comida!... ¡Ino, Sasuke y Lee decoración!... ¡Hinata y Kiba pastel! ¡Y los que quedamos ayudamos a todos! ¡¡¡¿Entendido?!!!"_

"_¡¡¡¡¡HAI!!!!!" _–todos se juntaron con sus respectivos "equipos para planear su plan de trabajo.

Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi los miraban sonrientes.

"_Creo que nosotros nos encargamos del sake" _–le susurro animadamente Jiraiya a Tsunade.

"_¡¡Claro que si!!"_ –le sonrió pícaramente algo que a Minato y Kakashi no paso desapercibido y solo negaron con la cabeza.

Todos siguieron conversando y planeando un rato hasta que Sasuke rompió el encanto _–"Adiós"_

"_¿A dónde vas? Teme"_ –Naruto dejo de conversar con un animado Chouji, se levanto y se acerco a su amigo.

"_Pues a ver a Sakura… ¡baka!"_ –Sasuke rodeo los ojos.

"_No le vayas a decir nada"_ –Naruto lo miro entre molesto e insinuándole que era un tonto.

"_Acaso crees que soy tu"_ –Sasuke se rio en su cara para después palmearle el hombro y comenzar a caminar, enseguida Ino se levanto –_"Sasuke yo me voy contigo"_ –corrió tras de el pero al pasar junto a Naruto le dio un sonoro beso casi en la comisura de los labios algo que no le paso desapercibido a nadie y menos a Hinata.

De ahí en adelante todos comenzaron a irse lentamente…

"_Hinata ¿te acompaño a tu casa?"_ –Kiba le sonreía mientras Akamaru le daba leves empujones para que se fuera con ellos.

"_Y-Yo… Etto…"_ –Hinata no sabia que decir, Naruto estaba conversando con su padre y Jiraiya cuando llego a sus oídos la propuesta de Kiba no pudo evitar quitar su gran sonrisa y en cambio poner una gran mueca de molestia.

Minato y Jiraiya que habían escuchado no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cara de Naruto, Jiraiya se acerco al oído de Naruto y le susurro con malicia _–"Yo que tu usaría uno de mis clones, lo convertiría en un hueso y lo lanzaría muuuy lejos al fin de cuentas… es un perro ¿no?"_

Naruto solo pudo regresarle la sonrisa maliciosa cuando noto que Minato caminaba hacia Hinata y Kiba –_"Hola muchachos"_

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron –_"H-Hola Hokage sama"_

"_Disculpen que me meta en su conversación pero… Hinata podrías por favor acompañarme… es que… tengo que hablar contigo de…" _–en su cara se podía ver como estaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro al máximo –_"… de… de… ¡Una misión! ¡Si! Una misión que te daré en los próximos días pero quiero que te vayas preparando"_ –le sonrió entre aliviado y tratando de convencerla.

"S-Si claro Hokage sama" –Hinata lo miraba extrañada al igual que Kiba –_"Hinata ¿si quieres te espero?"_ –se ruborizo un poco.

"… _Etto…" _

"_¡No!... no es necesario Naruto la acompañara no te preocupes" _–Naruto estaba escuchando todo desde lejos y no sabia si golpear a su padre o abrazarlo.

"_En ese caso…"_ –Kiba bajo la cabeza y Akamaru lanzo un pequeño quejido de tristeza –_"Baka cuídala por favor"_

Naruto solo le sonrió mientras miraba a su padre con agradecimiento y Hinata al darse cuenta de la jugada se ruborizo muchísimo por que el Hokage estaba enterado de que su hijo iba a salir con ella.

"_Muy bien y… ¿A dónde van a ir muchachos?" _–Jiraiya los miraba con picardía.

"_¡¡¡ERO SENNIN!!!" _–Naruto le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza que inmediatamente se convirtió en un gran chichón. Minato, Tsunade y Kakashi se reían mientras Hinata solo sonreía un poco y estaba totalmente de color rojo.

"_Naruto… creo que deberías llevarla a un lindo lugar"_ –Kakashi ya había sacado su librito.

Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados.

"_Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos" _–Minato le palmeo el hombro a su hijo y después desapareció.

"_Buena suerte" _–Kakashi les sonrió amablemente y desapareció.

"_Tsunade ¿vamos por un rico sake?" _–Jiraiya paso a lado de Naruto y le revolvió el cabello.

"_Si claro…" _–Tsunade le sonrió animadamente pero al estar a lado de Naruto su mirada cambio por una muy severa –_"Mas vale que te comportes ¿entendido?" _–se trono sonoramente los nudillos de la mano derecha.

Naruto solo le sonrió nerviosamente para después ver como desaparecían. Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas con una sola pregunta…

_¿A dónde la llevaba?_

Hinata no sabia que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír y sentarse en el pasto, el le regreso la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se pusieron a mirar el cielo estrellado hasta que Naruto dejo de ver las estrellas para verla a ella, cuando ella se dio cuenta le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

"_¿A dónde quieres ir?"_ –Naruto le sonrió animadamente.

"_Pues… no se" _

Naruto soltó una fuerte carcajada y ahora era ella la que no entendía el por que –_"¿De que te ríes?"_

"_Es solo que… me puse tan nervioso por salir contigo que se me olvido planear bien todo"_ –seguía riendo pero ahora sonrojado.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y pensó _"Si claro va a jugar contigo… a ¡como eres baka!" _

Naruto trataba de leerle el pensamiento con la mirada pero no lo lograba.

Ella noto su mirada y solo puro sonreírle algo que para el fue sumamente hermoso –_"¿Qué piensas?"_ –el le regresaba la sonrisa.

"_Nada solo que… sin que planearas nada todo a sido muy lindo"_

"_Pero… no hemos ido a dar la vuelta" _–el bajo un poco la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió aun mas –_"No importa… con el simple hecho de estar viendo este hermoso cielo y…"_ –ella se ruborizo mientras el la miraba sonriente –_"… y… estar contigo… es… perfecto"_ –ella enseguida dejo de mirarlo y se recostó a mirar el cielo aun sonrojada mientras Naruto la miraba sonriente.

Después de un rato de estar así ella no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y noto que el no se había movido ni un milímetro –_"¿Q-Que pasa?"_

"_Nada"_

"_Entonces… ¿por que no miras el hermoso cielo?"_

"_Por que… prefiero ver algo aun mas hermoso" _–Hinata casi se deshace en ese momento y por un momento olvido que ya se tenia que ir pero el miedo a su padre fue mayor –_"T-Tengo que irme… yo… lo siento"_

"_No te preocupes ya es un poco tarde… ¿te acompaño?" _–Naruto se levanto lentamente al igual que ella.

"_¡Si!... bueno… si quieres…"_ –Hinata sonreía encantada.

"_Hai"_

Comenzaron a caminar relativamente lento, Naruto caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca y no dejaba de verla mientras ella iba jugando con sus dedos delante de su pecho y muy ruborizada.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión Hyuga…

"_Bueno… gracias por todo y… adiós" _–Hinata solo movió su mano como despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar para entrar a su casa.

"_¡Espera!" _–ella se detuvo y el se acerco –_"Gracias a ti… hasta luego"_ –y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírle y desaparecer.

Ella se quedo unos segundos como estatua solo tocándose la mejilla con la mano y sonreía tontamente –_"… Hasta… luego…" _

_--------------------------------------------_

_Hola!!!_

_Salio antes el capitulo. Espero no estarlos desesperando por la lentitud de la historia pero estoy guardando todo para el final XD_

_Bueno espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de ya comenzar a hacer el otro._

_Bueno un saludo a todos y gracias por sus reviews ¡¡¡¡No olviden dejar mas!!!!! XD_

_Sayonara ^^  
_


	29. Déspues de entrenar

Naruto despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto, se ducho y vistió con un simple pantalón deportivo negro y una playera blanca y enseguida bajo a desayunar.

Salió a las 7 de la mañana de su casa ya que ese día tenia que entrenar las primeras 3 horas con Sasuke y las otras 3 horas ya estaría Sakura con ellos.

Llego en menos de 10 minutos y ahí recargado sobre un árbol ya estaba Sasuke con su cara de fastidio…

"Hola teme" –Naruto estaba realmente muy animado no sabia si era la emoción de volver a entrenar con todo su equipo, lo de la fiesta de Sakura o… Hinata.

"Hola baka" –Sasuke solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de lado pero enseguida cambio su mirada fastidiada por una llena de malasia –"Y dime baka… ¿Quién es?"

Naruto estaba acostado sobre la yerba mirando tranquilamente las nubes –"¿Quién es que?"

"No te hagas… ¡Con la que saliste ayer!" –Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Naruto se levanto de golpe.

"Y-Yo… no…"

"Si claro baka… y ayer estabas sonriente por que el cielo estaba lindo ¿no?"

"Y-Yo…" –Naruto no sabia que decir –"N-No puedo…"

"Oooooooohhh ya entendí" –Sasuke sonrió sumamente burlón –"¿es amor secreto?"

Naruto no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando pero eso de secreto le sonó bien así que asintió y sonrió.

"Oh eso esta bien mientras… no la embaraces" –casi se desmaya por lo que acababa de decir su amigo pero no tardo nada en reaccionar –"¡¡¡¿EMBARAZADA?!!! ¡¡¡¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?!!!! ¡¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO TAL ESTUPIDEZ!!!!" –y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Es la verdad"

"¡¡¡¡Ah como eres baka!!!!" –Naruto estaba totalmente rojo, se volvió a recostar mientras todavía farfullaba cosas por lo bajo.

Así estuvieron media hora hasta que por fin apareció Kakashi…

"Buenos días" –saludo amablemente el sensei.

"¿Buenos días?... ¿Qué tienen de buenos?" –Naruto todavía estaba algo molesto.

"¡Uy! Amaneciste de mal humor… ¿Te fue mal anoche?" –Sasuke comenzó a reírse mientras Naruto se ponía rojo de ira.

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡NO ME FUE MAL ANOCHE Y ME PUEDES DECIR ¿Por qué llegas tarde?!!!!"

"Etto…" –Kakashi guardo su libro y volteo a ver al cielo hasta que de pronto sonrió y bajo la vista –"… estaba ayudando a una viejecita a cruzar la calle" –les sonrió aun mas a sus alumnos.

"¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!!" –gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al unisonó.

"Bueno… bueno… es hora de entrenar ¿les parece si calentamos?" –Naruto y Sasuke solo negaron con la cabeza fastidiados pero enseguida comenzaron a correr.

El entrenamiento fue normal y Kakashi sensei les hizo las mismas pruebas que en su momento hicieron juntos solo Sakura y Naruto, para las 11 de la mañana Sakura se unió al equipo y Kakashi les puso mas pruebas, él quería que su equipo se acoplara bien y no solo por la apuesta que había hecho secretamente con Gai sensei sino por que sabia que esos tres muchachos tenían un gran futuro juntos sí aprendían a trabajar perfectamente como equipo, como todo sensei de Konoha aspiraba a que sus tres muchachos se convirtieran en los nuevos Sannin´s de Konoha.

El entrenamiento termino pasara de las 2 de la tarde, los 3 chicos estaban sudando muchísimo y estaban sumamente cansados mientras su sensei iba muy serio pensando lo bueno y lo malo del entrenamiento.

Salieron del campo…

"¡Hey Kakashi sensei!" –Naruto que como siempre estaba demasiado lleno de energía y ya estaba de nuevo recuperado y molestando.

"S-Si ¿Qué pasa? Naruto" –Kakashi se detuvo y se recargo en el árbol donde habían estado sus estudiantes esperándolo.

"¿Por qué tan callado?" –Naruto se paro enfrente del con los brazos tras la nuca.

"Si sensei desde que terminamos no a hablado" –Sakura se sentó y se recargo en el árbol mientras Sasuke solo se quedo parado mirando a su alrededor.

"Estaba pensando…"

"Y ¿Qué piensas?" –Sasuke centro la mirada en su sensei.

"Pues… en el entrenamiento por supuesto"

"¿Y?... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?... ¡Verdad que soy genial!" –Naruto le sonrió con cierta superioridad a Sasuke.

"No" –A Naruto se le resbalo la sonrisa hasta el piso mientras Sasuke era el que ahora se burlaba pero enseguida noto que su sensei lo miraba –"Lo hicieron muy… mal"

Todos dirigieron su mirada a su sensei que seguía serio pero ya con su librito en mano.

"P-Pero ¿Por qué?" –Naruto bajo sus brazos y se acerco para escuchar mejor.

"Si sensei puede decirnos en que fallamos" –Sakura se había levantado y ahora se encontraba de pie entre Naruto y Sasuke que miraba muy serio a su sensei como tratando de leer su mente.

"Pues… durante el entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto los ataques eran muy fuertes sin duda han mejora mucho cada uno…" –ambos sonrieron con orgullo –"…pero …" –se les borro la sonrisa –"…Nunca trabajaron como equipo… cada uno atacaba dependiendo la fuerza del ataque anterior de su compañero… en ningún momento se acordaron de que estaban en el mismo equipo ni olvidaron sus tontas competencias" –Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon a ver avergonzados.

"Cuando llego Sakura pensé que tal vez ella seria su punto medio pero me lleve una gran sorpresa…"

"¿Cuál?" –preguntaron al unisonó.

"Sí agrego estabilidad al equipo pero al mismo tiempo una debilidad" –Kakashi dejo de leer por un momento y se fijo en sus estudiantes.

"Yo no tengo debilidad" –Sasuke lo miraba muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Seguro?" –Kakashi lo miro fijamente.

"Claro que si"

"Pues estas muy equivocado" –él sonrió mientras Sasuke hizo una gran mueca.

"¿Cuál es nuestra debilidad? Sensei" –Sakura volteo a ver un poco la cara de su novio.

"Pues… tú"

Sakura abrió la boca mientras Naruto y Sasuke la miraban a ella y después al contrario con una gran cara de sorpresa.

"¿A que te refieres?" –Naruto lo volteo a ver.

"Pues verán… Sakura es el punto medio entre ustedes dos bakas pero ella se convierte en su debilidad ya que ambos están demasiado atentos en lo que se refiere a su seguridad" –los 3 lo miraban sin entender nada.

Kakashi lo noto y solo pudo reír un poco –"¿Recuerdan cuando ya me habían encontrado y se disponían a atacarme y que yo explote un árbol que estaba atrás de Sakura?" –los 3 asintieron –"¿Qué paso?"

Naruto y Sasuke ni siquiera notaban por donde iba su sensei pero Sakura sí lo sabia –"Ambos dejaron de lado la misión para protegerme" –ella hablo muy bajo se sentía como una gran carga para ellos mientras Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y después a ella.

"Somos un equipo…" –Sasuke coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura, ella lo volteo a ver y el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"…Y como tal nos cuidamos entre nosotros…" –Naruto coloco su mano sobre el otro hombro y también le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"…Tal vez por un momento desatendemos la misión ya que sabemos muy bien que la podemos recuperar…" –Sasuke miro serio, seguro de sí a su sensei.

"… pero la vida de nuestro compañero jamás la podríamos recuperar" –Naruto le sonrió socarronamente a su sensei.

"Creo… que eso lo aprendieron muy bien" –Kakashi les sonrió orgulloso y comenzó a caminar y sus estudiantes lo siguieron cuando escucharon un grito que se acercaba.

Los cuatro voltearon y se encontraron con la imagen de Hinata una poco ruborizada y saludando alegremente un poco lejos de ellos…

"¡Naruto kun!"

Naruto le sonrió tiernamente mientras Kakashi lo miraba, Sasuke sonreía sorprendido mientras Sakura había quedado totalmente confundida. Naruto corrió y rápidamente se encontró enfrente de ella –"Hola Hinata chan"

"H-Hola Naruto kun" –ella le sonrió todavía un poco sonrojada.

"¿Estas saliendo de entrenar?"

"H-Hai" –Hinata lo miro insegura para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y… -"Naruto kun ¿Te gustaría ir a comer… c-conmigo?"

Naruto la miro tiernamente y le sonrió –"Me encantaría…" –Hinata sonrió feliz –"…pero no puedo" –La sonrisa que antes tenia de borro inmediatamente.

Naruto la miro y supo que se había equivocado de palabras –"No puedo comer pero… ¿Que te parece si mas tarde vamos a comer un helado o algo? Es que me toca ir con Chouji a ver lo de la fiesta de Sakura" –esto ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño susurro. Hinata puso cara de susto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" –Naruto pensó que pasaba algo malo.

"Es que…" –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –"H-Había olvidado lo de Sakura chan" –ella se sonrojo avergonzada por su descuido.

Naruto comenzó a reírse mientras ella lo miraba confundida y en un impulso la abrazo y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente –"jajaja No te preocupes jajaja no pasa nada jajaja" –En ese momento Naruto dejo de reír y miro a su alrededor.

Por un lado estaba Kakashi leyendo su libro aunque lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, Sasuke sonreía sorprendido y Sakura lo miraba sorprendida y… ¿triste?. Y por el otro estaba el resto del equipo 8, Kurenai sensei sonreía encantada de la escena aunque un poco sorprendida, Kiba estaba rojo mientras Akamaru le enseñaba los colmillos a Naruto y Shino… no tengo idea.

Naruto se alejo lentamente del tomate de Hinata –"Y-Yo… lo siento"

"N-No pasa… nada" –Hinata estaba apunto de desmayarse, le había encantado estar entre los brazos de Naruto pero aun sentía cierta vergüenza con el ni que decir de con sus demás compañeros.

"Bueno… ¿Qué dices?" –Naruto le sonrió un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿D-De que?"

"Pues de ir a tomar un helado o lo que tu quieras" –Naruto la miro confundido mientras ella se avergonzaba aun mas…

"_¡¡¡¡SOY UNA GRAN BAKAAAAAAA!!!!"_

"M-Me encantaría" –por fin pudo contestar.

"¿N-No estas molesta?" –él trataba de mirar hacia otro lado mientras ella lo miro confundida –"¿Por qué debería estar molesta?"

"Pues… por que no puedo ir a comer contigo" –Naruto ni siquiera sabia por que le había preguntado si estaba molesta, tal vez por que cuando era mas pequeño y no podía ir a algún lado o hacerle un favor a Sakura ella se molestaba mucho con el. ¿Podría ser por eso?

"No… yo entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer y pues yo… te lo pedí de improviso" –Naruto le sonrió aliviado y después miro hacia arriba, estaban justamente debajo de un gran árbol, él dio un gran brinco mientras ella miraba hacia arriba pero antes de que entendiera por que había brincado el callo a su lado –"¿Te veo a las 7 donde siempre?" –se acerco a ella evitando que su equipo y el de ella viera que él le entregaba una pequeña flor blanca. Ella tomo la flor y le sonrió encantada –"Si en el mismo lugar de siempre" –Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente, Naruto se comenzaba a acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla pero escucho el gruñido de Akamaru que le recordó que estaban enfrente de todos.

Ambos se regalaron una ultima sonrisa y cada uno se fue corriendo con su respectivo equipo…

"¡Ya me voy Kakashi sensei!" –Naruto solo se detuvo un momento para sonreírle animadamente a su sensei.

"Esta bien que te vaya bien" –Kakashi le regreso la sonrisa.

Enseguida Naruto siguió corriendo y se alejo de su equipo –"¡Adiós Sakura chan! ¡Adiós teme!" –Sakura lo seguía con la mirada mientras Sasuke volvía a pensar "NO LA EMBARACES" pero se lo tuvo que guardar para la próxima vez que lo viera.

Naruto atravesó rápidamente toda la aldea, sabia que Chouji le había tocado entrenar solo ya que Shikamaru e Ino había salido con sus padres en una pequeña misión y él le aseguro terminar exactamente a las 12 su entrenamiento ya que tenia que almorzar, en pocas palabras el ya lo estaba esperando.

Entro a su habitación solo a tomar su toalla y enseguida se fue a darse un baño, cuando regreso todavía un poco acelerado noto una nota encima de su cama…

_**Naruto**_

_**Te veo hoy a la una de la mañana en la cascada.**_

_**Necesito habar contigo.**_

Naruto conocía perfectamente esa letra…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ustedes disculpen la tardanza pero es que ando un poco ocupadita con eso de conseguir trabajo, una nueva escuela (no pregunten por que XP) y debo decir la verdad he estado un poco fuera de la historia ya que estaba demasiado emocionada con lo de la pelicula HP6 y como fue (a mi gusto) un fracaso pues decidi leer de nuevo el libro y notar si enserio le habian quitado tantas cosas como yo recordaba. Y la conclusion fue... ¡QUE QUITARON MUCHISIMAS MAS!

Pero bueno eso no lo vamos a discutir, ya me he metido totalmente al final solo faltan como 2 o 3 capitulos para que comience.

Bueno un gran saludo a todos y de nuevo una disculpa XD

Sayo^^


	30. Enfrentamiento

Naruto solo se puso unos jeans y camiseta roja y salió enseguida a su encuentro con Chouji que ya lo esperaba hambriento en la plaza central de la aldea.

Llego a la plaza y busco a Chouji con la vista y lo encontró rápidamente ya que estaba tumbado en medio de la plaza y parecía que había tenido la peor de las batallas –Chouji ¿Qué te paso? –había llegado corriendo para ver que tenia su amigo.

Chouji no se movió mucho solo le dijo con su dedo a Naruto que se acercara y este así lo hizo -¿Qué pasa? –

-¡¡¡¡¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!!!!!!! –le grito en el oído, el pobre de Naruto dio un brinco para después sobarse el oído mientras Chouji lo miraba molesto.

-Perdón pero mi entrenamiento fue largo –tenia un pucherito ya que si le había dolido el pequeño grito.

Chouji estaba molesto pero Naruto sabía como contentarlo -¿Comenzamos?- y le sonrió pícaramente.

Chouji enseguida se levanto y puso su mirada seria se dio la vuelta y de su mochila saco una caja un poco larga y se hinco, Naruto lo miro extrañado mientras Chouji le presentaba sus respetos a la caja.

Después de unos segundos donde parecía que estaba rezando por fin se levanto y abrió la cajita, Naruto se cayó de espaldas al ver que simplemente eran unos palillos –Tanto para eso –

-No hables así Naruto estos son los palillos tradicionales de la familia Akimichi –lo miraba confundido pero prefirió no decirle ya nada.

Como locos comenzaron a recorrer cada uno de los restaurantes de la aldea que servían desde donbury hasta sashimi y en cada uno comieron un rico y delicioso platillo.

Cuando terminaron su recorrido ambos parecían pelotas de playa pero todavía faltaba un restaurante… Ichiraku.

Y aunque ya estaban muy llenos ambos entraron sonrientes y pidieron los platos de ramen mas grandes que había. Al terminar salieron –Hay que caminar un poco ¿no Chouji? –Naruto miro hacia ambos lados y no lo veía hasta que se fijo en un puesto de dulces y ahí estaba Chouji comprando varias cosas -¿No estas lleno? –Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

-Si pero faltaba el postre –Naruto solo negó con la cabeza mientras Chouji iba muy feliz comiendo unos anmitsu y unos melonpan.

En la plaza central se sentaron de nuevo para ver cual iba a ser el menú pero la decisión era demasiado difícil.

-¿Cuál te gusto mas? –Naruto estaba acostado en la banca y Chouji estaba sentado comiendo dulces a su lado –Pues todos los restauranteros de Konoha deben sentirse sumamente orgullosos… todos son geniales –

-Si tienes razón pero debemos decirnos por uno –Naruto se sentó -¿Pero por cual? –

Chouji dejo de comer y miro a Naruto feliz -¿Quién dijo que teníamos que escoger uno? –Naruto entendió enseguida de que hablaba – ¡Eres un genio! –

Ambos volvieron a dar unas vueltas por los todos los restaurantes dejando a cada uno de ellos un pedido relativamente grande de hecho el mas grande fue a Ichiraku con una gran olla de ramen. Para después tomar cada quien su camino.

Naruto va directamente a la mansión Hyuga y se sube a su árbol, estuvo esperando un buen rato hasta que escucho la voz de Hinata pero también reconoció otra…

-Hinata ¿crees que este pastel este bien? –Kiba venia cargando un enorme pastel de 4 pisos de color blanco con rosa mientras Akamaru lo iba cuidando de que no se fuera a ir para atrás.

-Yo creo que si Kiba kun –Hinata iba tranquilamente caminando a su lado.

Naruto miro sorprendido a Kiba que entraba junto a Hinata a la mansión y salían al poco tiempo…

En la puerta principal Kiba volteo a ver directamente a Hinata –Oye y-yo… no se… si te gustaría ir conmigo al cumpleaños de Sakura? –estaba totalmente nervioso mientras Naruto abría sorprendido los ojos al escuchar la pregunta…

-jajaja creo que te la están quitando muchacho –el zorro se carcajeaba.

-Cállate maldito –estaba molesto pero no se explicaba por que pero antes de poder pensar sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia abajo y al voltear la vista tenia a Akamaru prensado a su pierna –Suéltame baka!! –le susurro.

Pero el perro no lo quería soltar y Kiba y Hinata ya estaban a la defensiva –Akamaru ¿Qué pasa? –Kiba ya había sacado un kunai.

-Suéltame Akamaru teme –y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza cuando escucho a Kiba –¡¡¡Akamaru bájalo!!! –y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayo de golpe en el suelo.

Kiba estaba sorprendido mientras Hinata poco a poco se comenzaba a ruborizar al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza pasaba una mala idea…

"¿Y si escucho a Kiba kun?"

Pero antes de saber si era cierto hablo Kiba –Naruto baka ¿Qué hacías espiándonos? –un poco sonrojado por que tenia la misma idea que Hinata.

-Auch!!! Yo los estaba espiando yo voy a… camino a… mmm…o si a ver a mi padre –y sonrió aliviado mientras Akamaru aun no lo saltaba y el comenzaba a tratar de quitárselo de encima sin éxito ya que el perro no le soltaba el pantalón.

Naruto kun estas…? –Hinata lo iba ayudar pero el solo se levanto –Estoy bien y Kiba dile a este pulgoso que me suelte!!! –estaba molesto pero no sabía porque. Kiba llamo a Akamaru a su lado.

-Ey!!! No es pulgoso –Kiba miro molesto a Naruto mientras este se daba la vuelta sin mirar a Hinata –Si es pulgoso –el perro enseguida se lanzo a tratar de morderlo pero Naruto rápidamente invoco a Gamakichi que tomo a Akamaru del cuello y lo lanzo a un lado –Naruto, papá se va enojar si me sigues invocando a la tonto –mientras tranquilamente miraba a una mosca que pasaba por ahí. Kiba miraba como Akamaru se paraba lentamente después de ser lanzado fuertemente por los aires y haberse estrellado en un árbol casi partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Lo sé pero era necesario –Naruto se fijo que Kiba lo miraba muy molesto y él le sonrío socarronamente…

Muchacho contrólate –el zorro sentía como Naruto estaba enojándose mas y mas –Estoy bien solo…

Antes de que Naruto o Hinata pensaran Kiba hizo una serie de seños y grito –Gatsuga!!! –Naruto enseguida sintió como Kiba le venía de frente y Akamaru por atrás, dio un brinco mientras Gamakichi lo seguía y caían en la misma rama de un árbol.

Kiba y Akamaru dejaron de girar y los miraron molestos –Naruto baja de ahí y pelea…. ¡cobarde! –este se rio mientras Gamakichi estaba entretenido recostándose en la rama –No valen la pena –el zorro enseguida hablo –Muchacho basta –

Creí que tenias ganas de salir un rato –Naruto estaba muy molesto pero antes del que zorro dijera algo llego el señor Hiashi Hyuga y lo miraba horriblemente y este solo le sonrío –Muchacho que haces aquí? –

Naruto iba a contestar pero cayo justo a su lado Minato con Kakashi –Mi hijo puede pasear por donde quiera Hiashi –

Hiashi miro a Minato con mucho odio –Por supuesto Hokage sama… -volteo a ver a Hinata y Kiba -¿Qué paso? –enseguida Hinata se puso nerviosa pero Kiba aun molesto –Ese teme y su sapo nos atacaron –Naruto le sonrió socarronamente –Gamakichi solo necesitaba salir un poco a divertirse y que tu pulgoso me atacara fue la ocasión perfecta aunque creo que no sirvió de mucho… -volteo a ver a Gamakichi que estaba muy entretenido jugando con unas hojas -… ¿ves?... sigue aburrido –Kiba rechino los dientes mientras Gamakichi se levantaba –Naruto ya me quiero ir… aquí es aburrido –Minato estuvo a punto de lanzarse a reír pero la mirada de Hiashi le decía que no era el momento justo.

Naruto sonrío socarronamente al señor Hyuga y luego a Kiba y Akamaru –Aquí es aburrido vámonos Gamakichi –volteo a ver a su padre y a Kakashi –Voy a dar una vuelta –ellos enseguida notaron en su voz que estaba molesto y Minato coloco su mano en el hombro –Se donde estarás te veo en un rato ahí –Naruto lo miro confundido hacia mucho que su padre no tenía demasiado tiempo para entrenar con él así que solo asintió –Hasta luego señor Hyuga… -se dio la vuelta y antes de irse –Adiós… Hinata –enseguida brinco y desapareció junto a Gamakichi mientras ella miraba al vacio triste.

Minato miro algo serio a Hiashi –Te voy a pedir que jamás le vuelvas a hablar así a mi hijo y menos en mi presencia…- ambos se miraban con llamas en los ojos y rechinando los dientes -… ¿entendido? –El Hyuga asintió molesto y miro a su hija –Vámonos Hinata –esta asintió espantada y solo alcanzo a susurrar un pequeño adiós a Kiba que solo miraba al Hokage esperando que en algún momento también lo regañara y cuanto este lo noto –Bueno hasta luego Kiba –le sonrío amablemente y desapareció junto a Kakashi.

Naruto caminaba molesto junto a Gamakichi y no había notado que alguien lo seguía, estaba saliendo de la aldea y vio a Sakura sentada tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol, se le acerco con paso sigiloso y subió por el tronco del árbol de espaldas a ella, como esta estaba ocupada leyendo un libro o eso aparentaba Naruto le cubrió los ojos y noto que estaba dormida pero aun así ella brinco pero no despertó.

Naruto se sentó enfrente de ella y noto que había estado leyendo un libro de medicina sin duda propiedad de Tsunade, le sonrío tiernamente pero de pronto noto que ella se iba de golpe de lado cayéndose del árbol él enseguida salto y la atrapo mientras que ella apenas se movía un poco acomodándose mejor en el pecho de Naruto que la miro tiernamente –Debes estar estudiando mucho para estar tan cansada… como siempre Sakura chan exigiéndose demasiado para ser la mejor aunque ya lo eres –la cargo y la acomodo bien sobre sus brazos para enseguida comenzar su camino al campo de entrenamiento no. 7.

Al llegar ahí la acomodo debajo de un gran roble y se quito la playera poniéndosela de almohada, se alejo un poco y corrió e hizo algunos ejercicios para sacar todo su enojo, después de un rato donde ya sudaba muchísimo comenzó a practicar técnicas…

Ey! Muchacho –el zorro de hablaba amablemente.

¿Qué pasa? –Naruto seguía concentrado en lo suyo

Alguien ya despertó –enseguida se detuvo y miro hacia donde se encontraba Sakura sentada mirándolo, le sonrío y se acerco sentándose a su lado –Por fin despiertas dormilona –

Ella le sonrío –Cuando estaba leyendo no recuerdo que estuviera aquí –lo miro detenidamente mientras él le contestaba –Es que allá casi te matas y aparte ni modo de dejarte sola en aquel lugar si ni me sentiste cuando llegue –ella se sonrojo y quito su vista del cuerpo de él mientras este como si nada se recostaba bajo la amable sombra del roble -¿Para qué estudias tanto? –la pregunta la sorprendió –Pues… para saber más y así siempre estar preparada por si un baka se lastima con algo –comenzó a reírse y el igual cuando apareció de golpe Kakashi –Ey Naruto dice tu papá que…- noto al fin a Sakura y al verlos tan juntos y Naruto sin playera su mente voló -… lo siento… espero que usen protección… -ambos chicos dieron un salto al escuchar lo último, Sakura se puso muy roja mientras Naruto se acerco junto a su sensei y lo miro molesto -¡¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!! –Kakashi casi se queda sordo por el grito pero no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse y Minato junto a el ya que había escuchado todo, Sakura moría lentamente de la vergüenza mientras Naruto perseguía a Kakashi por todo el campo para asesinarlo.

Minato espero sentado tranquilamente junto a Sakura que aun estaba colorada mientras el sonreía alegre, después de un rato Naruto con su multiplicación de clones pudo atrapar y golpear a Kakashi y así regreso a sentarse junto a su padre y Sakura –Yo debo irme… ya es tarde –aun estaba muy apenada y se levanto –Adiós Hokage sama… -volteo y le sonrío tiernamente a Naruto –Sayonara baka –este le sonrío galantemente antes de que ella desapareciera.

Después de que ella se fue Minato se quito la capa y miro al golpeado Kakashi –Por favor regresa a la oficina y encárgate –este se levanto y guardo su librito –Hai sensei –y enseguida desapareció, Minato miro a su hijo –Listo para que te enseñe unas últimas técnicas que he perfeccionado mientras no estabas y Jiraiya todavía no las maneja –Naruto se levanto todo animado y enseguida comenzaron a practicar.

Konoha cayó en la oscuridad mientras ellos entrenaban duramente y al notarlo Minato paro las cosas –Hijo ya te he enseñado la base ahora debes perfeccionarlo tú solo… pero por hoy es suficiente ven acompáñame a la oficina –Naruto asintió sonriente, se puso su playera y enseguida desaparecieron dirigiéndose al edificio del Hokage.

Al llegar ahí Naruto no entro y prefirió irse al lugar que utilizaba siempre que quería relajarse que era la cima de la montaña de los hokages, ahí se sentó a observar las estrellas y la aldea tranquilamente cuando sintió a alguien espiándolo –Sal quien quiera que seas –sin ni un deje de preocupación en su voz y de entre las sombras para su sorpresa salió Hinata –H-Hola Naruto kun –el la miro completamente extrañado – ¿Hinata?... ¿Qué hace aquí? –se volteo de nuevo a ver el paisaje ya que aun estaba molesto por lo de la tarde –Vine a saludarte –él ni siquiera volteo a verla –Pues… Hola Hinata… listo ahora vete con Kiba –a ella le dolió mucho el tono que el uso pero también se dio cuenta de que si había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación con Kiba –Yo quiero estar contigo no con Kiba kun –Naruto no supo que decir a eso y solo palmeo a su lado para que ella se sentara.

Hinata así lo hizo y ambos se quedaron callados un gran rato solamente mirando el paisaje y escuchando sus respiraciones hasta que ella se armo de valor al ya tener que irse –Naruto kun… -el volteo a verla – ¿qué pasa? –le sonrío para darle confianza -…Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Sakura chan –Naruto se quedo como piedra al escucharla pero enseguida sonrió tiernamente al verla tan roja como siempre y jugando con sus dedos –Me encantaría –ella le sonrío animada y sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre el que lo tomo por sorpresa y ambos cayeron al piso dejándolo a el abajo y ella encima, se miraban fijamente y algo sonrojados, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse un poco y alcanzo a rozar sus labios lenta y suavemente cuando ella se levanto de golpe –Te veo después Naruto kun –y desapareció con sus mejillas totalmente pintadas de rojo.

Se quede otro rato pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que noto que hora era y salió corriendo a la cascada para la cita que tenia…

* * *

Hola se que me quieren matar pero lo siento la inspiracion no volvia y ayer cuando ya me iba a dormir regreso de golpe XD

Bueno espero no me quieran mandar un virus asesino y que disfruten del cap y ya sagen dudas, quejas y comentarios dejenlos yo los leo todos

Besitos sayonara


	31. Sensei y aldea

La aldea ya dormía plácidamente cuando una sombra paso corriendo calmadamente por sus tejados camino a las afueras de ella.

Naruto llego algo rápido a la cascada y se subió a lo alto de un árbol a esperar, estaba sentado disfrutando de la brisa fresca que le ofrecía la cascada, los sonidos suaves del viento con algunos de animales y por supuesto la hermosa luz de la luna que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Después de un rato durante el cual el pensamiento Sakura/Hinata no salía de su cabeza decidió que ya era la hora de irse cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él y enseguida saco un shuriken que se estrelló justo en el tronco del árbol más próximo –Te sigue fallando la puntería –se escucho una voz varonil y Naruto sonrío –Ahí apunte… sensei –de entre las sombras salió alguien cubierto con una capucha negra -¿Cómo estás? Sensei –este de un brinco cayo a lado de Naruto –Bien… con mucho trabajo y ¿tu? –Naruto volvió a sentarse recargado en el tronco el árbol –Pues bien… entrenando mucho –el encapuchado se sentó a su lado –Si, me entere de lo de la familia de tu madre –Naruto asintió pero enseguida lo miro -¿Qué pasa? Sensei –este miraba el cielo estrellado –Que pasa ¿de qué? –

-No te hagas… yo no debí verte dentro de dos años y de pronto me dejas una carta en mi casa arriesgándote totalmente a que te descubrieran solo ¿para qué?... ver el cielo de Konoha y para disfrutar un rato de mi linda compañía… no te creo –el encapuchado volteo a verlo sonriente –Eres más listo que antes –

Naruto sonrió orgulloso –Algo tenía que aprenderte ¿cierto? –El encapuchado coloco su mano en su hombro – ¿Y también tenias que aprender la condescendencia de Jiraiya? –Naruto no pudo evitar carcajearse –Era esto o lo pervertido –

-Y según supe también algo de lo pervertido –Naruto se sonrojo algo –Bueno ya… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –El encapuchado miro al cielo –He venido a pedirte un favor… no como tu sensei… sino como amigo –Naruto lo miro fijamente –Yo… me casé –Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido totalmente –Wow jamás pensé que tú fueras a casarte –

El encapuchado lo golpeo en la cabeza –Ni yo pero lo hice y ahora mi esposa está esperando un hijo –Naruto se sobaba la cabeza –Así que eso era la cosa tan importante que te hizo venir hasta Konoha –el encapuchado asintió –Quiero que tú seas el padrino de mi hijo –Naruto casi se cae del árbol

-¿Y-Yo?... pero ¿Por qué yo? –El encapuchado lo miro –Tu eres como mi hermano y sé que lo cuidaras como si fuera tuyo si fuera necesario –Naruto lo miro serio pero enseguida le sonrío –Sabes muy bien que así lo cuidare –el encapuchado sonrío -¿eso es un sí? –Naruto asintió –Pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué lo dices como si en verdad fuera a ser necesario? –

El encapuchado se quedo pensando –Tengo una nueva misión y como están las cosas sin duda va a ser algo peligroso… tanto que pienso pedirle a mi esposa que en cuanto yo deba irme ella se venga a vivir acá para que los puedas cuidar a los dos sin problemas –Naruto asintió –Cuenta con ello… si es necesario daré mi vida para protegerlos… lo prometo –el encapuchado le sonrío –Gracias amigo –Naruto se levanto al igual que él, se dieron la mano sonriéndose.

Al soltarse el encapuchado se dio la vuelta para ya irse pero de pronto paso un shuriken rozándolo y este volteo a ver a su estudiante –Muy bien creo que si has practicado –Naruto se acerco por su shuriken que había quedado atorado en el árbol –Cuando piensas hablar con él –la sonrisa del encapuchado se borro totalmente –Sabes muy bien que no puedo –Naruto negó y se acerco quedando a su lado y sin verlo –Itachi sabes que debes hacerlo –enseguida Naruto dio un brinco cayendo en una roca en medio de la caudal de la cascada –Adiós mi amigo y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto –dio otro brinco y desapareció dejando a Itachi solo ahí observando el cielo.

-Como explicar que por amor a mi aldea él se quedo sin familia –negó con la cabeza y desapareció.

Eran las 5 de la mañana en la aldea y Naruto comenzaba a vestirse algo soñoliento, lentamente tomo su equipo y bajo a la cocina de donde solo tomo un poco de jugo y una fruta.

Salió de su casa, aun no amanecía pero el debía realizar una misión mientras los demás dormían. Dio un gran brinco para subir a su tejado y se fue corriendo rumbo a la oficina del Hokage donde debía recoger su paquete.

Entro lentamente medio dormido y sin tocar a la oficina de su padre donde solo se encontraba Kakashi –Konichihua –Naruto solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo y a la hora de dejarla caer lo hizo sobre un paquete cuadrado y envuelto delicadamente, lo tomo y guardo en su mochila cuidando un poco que no se fuera a maltratar para luego volver a ponerla en sus hombros y acercarse a la ventana para irse –Naruto ¿cuando dejaras de hacer esto? –volteo a ver a Kakashi que lo miraba por arriba de su icha icha -¿Hacer que? –Kakashi bajo su librito y lo miro –Vamos cada año que es cumpleaños de Sakura aceptas una tonta misión que no te lleva demasiado del día y regresas solo con el tiempo justo para ir a felicitarla y tal vez estar un rato con ella y ya –Naruto volteo hacia afuera contemplando la aldea a la luz del amanecer –Debo irme es tarde –y sin mas dio un brinco para salir y comenzó a correr hasta que salió de la aldea y camino tranquilo rumbo a un pequeño poblado cercano al cual debía llevar las medicinas que estaban en su mochila, nadie le pagaba por esta misión así como nadie sabia que existía ya que Tsunade mandaba estas medicinas gratuitamente y sin duda seria malo para ellos que se supiera ya que todos pedirían el mismo favor. La misión no tenia nada de dificultoso solo tal vez que a veces había bandidos que asaltaban viajeros y debía enfrentarlos pero eso era todo.

Camino era algo largo pero a él le gustaba le daba mucho tiempo para pensar usualmente en tonterías pero ese día en un tema en especial que había estado en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo y aunque trataba de bloquearlo este aun estaba en su mente –Muchacho ya déjalo que nos dolerá la cabeza –Naruto rio –No dirás mi cabeza –la risa del zorro retumbo –No… la compartimos así que es nuestra –Naruto sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza pero siguió caminando cuando de pronto escucho el crujir de unas ramas cercanas y saco un kunai sin que se notara cuando de golpe salió un gran hombre gordo y lo miro con desdén –Niño dame tus cosas o te lastimare –Naruto sonrío –aja tu y cuantos mas? –sin que Naruto lo esperada salieron un grupo de 20 bandidos todos armados con cualquier cosa que fuera filosa y lo hubieran podido robar, algunos todavía eran niños y ya no pudo fijarse porque el grandote se le puso enfrente bloqueando totalmente su vista –Niño dije que me des tus cosas –Naruto puso sonrisa de medio lado y el zorro le hablo –Así que vamos a jugar –Naruto sonrío mas para de pronto dar un brinco hacia atrás y alejarse algo del gordo –Hey!!! Ven a acá niño –Naruto le sonrío socarronamente –Si tu lo quieres –corrió hacia al gordo y cuando ya estaba a un metro de el dio un gran brinco y cerro los ojos concentrándose y de golpe lanzar kunais en la dirección donde el sentía el chakra esperando no fallar.

Al caer abrió sus ojos y sonrío orgulloso al ver que el único que quedaba de pie era el gordo todos los demás yacían en el piso lamentándose ya que a ninguno les había apuntado a matar simplemente a imposibilitarlos o heridas menores pero dolorosas, Naruto miro fijamente al gordo y sonrío a medias –No soy un niño… -comenzó a hacer algunos seños -… soy un ninja –termino de hacer seños –Suiton técnica de Tsunami –la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco mientras que el gordo ponía cara de pánico y abrió muchísimo sus ojos al ver que por atrás Naruto tenia una pared de agua que enseguida se lanzo en su contra sin mojarle ni un pelo a Naruto y azotar fuertemente al gordo ya que lo levanto varias metros del piso para después dejarlo caer de golpe y todavía el agua lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre y quedara inconsciente –Gran control muchacho –Naruto dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino mientras los otros bandidos aterrados se arrastraban para alejarse de el –Creí que ibas a decir que gran control tenemos –la risa del zorro volvió retumbar fuerte –No muchacho esto es solo tu crédito y ya – siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la pequeña aldea donde una anciana que siempre lo había conocido lo recibió e invito a comer para luego descansar un rato. Al cabo de unas horas Naruto se disponía a regresar a Konoha para la fiesta de Sakura que ya estaba siendo preparada por todos menos el que estaba en misión y Sasuke.


	32. A la fiesta

Sakura estaba siendo más explotada que de costumbre por Tsunade ya que la traía de un lado a otro del hospital cuidando, curando y revisando pacientes usualmente esto no le molestaría pero era su cumpleaños y aunque ya eran pasadas de las 4 ni siquiera su novio se había aparecido para felicitarla.

Jiraiya entro en la oficina de la directora del hospital y justo en ese momento ella gritaba -¡Sakura no has checado a los pacientes infantiles!- enseguida Sakura desaparecía sin saludar al recién llegado y ya que Tsunade como siempre estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta mirando la aldea preguntándose si sus amados pensarían que este era el mejor futuro con el cual habían soñado para su aldea –No crees que te estás extra limitando con ella –sonrió traviesa y giro en su silla para mirarlo –Si un poco pero… -su semblante se volvió orgulloso de pronto y Jiraiya sonrío y hablo por ella –Sabes perfectamente que aguanta esto y más ya que tú la entrenaste como a nadie habías entrenado y sin duda podría decirse que está a punto de superarte –ella lo miro y reconoció ese semblante paternal que tenia, ese que aparecía cuando hablaba de Minato o de Naruto -Y dime ¿de nuevo se fuga la mayoría del tiempo en esta fecha? –Jiraiya soltó una fuerte carcajada –Viejas costumbres jamás se dejan –ella rio -¿Cómo la tuya de espiar en las aguas termales? –el sonrío travieso y se rasco la nuca –jejejeje solo es investigación –ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento cada uno pensando en sus cosas hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo pensamiento y ella se volvió a girar para mirar la aldea –Supe de tu nueva misión –Jiraiya puso un semblante serio –Las noticias vuelan –ella resoplo molesta -¿Por qué tu? –el lentamente se acerco a la gran ventana que estaba abierta casi a lado de ella –Sabes que soy el único que podría manejarla aparte… -sonrío socarronamente y orgulloso -… el bajo mundo es como mi segundo hogar ¿lo recuerdas? –ella lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su mente viajaba al pasado…

…tres pequeños caminaban en un camino boscoso y lodoso acompañados de un hombre con… -Sarutobi sensei!!!- este enseguida se puso en guardia volteando a ver a los pequeños que iban unos cuantos pasos atrás de él y uno de ellos había lanzado el grito de advertencia -¡¿Qué pasa?!- un pequeño con el cabello alborotado color gris y sonrisa traviesa se río –Nada pero deberías relajarte o te dará algún infarto –Sarutobi negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a su semblante serio y tranquilo –Jiraiya algún día enserio estaremos en problemas y ya no nos harán caso por tu culpa –hablo una pequeña de cabello rubio y mirada angelical pero con cierta malicia dentro de ella –jajaja para eso te tenemos a ti princesita –Sarutobi siguió caminando dándoles la espalda para que no notaran su sonrisa y de pronto escucho un golpe seco y sabia que había pasado –Tsunade recoge a Jiraiya que si no tendremos que ir más lento… Orochimaru por favor lleva su equipaje un rato en lo que despierta –la pequeña resoplo molesta pero agarro a Jiraiya del pie y comenzó a caminar arrastrándolo mientras Orochimaru levantaba su mochila del suelo sin quejarse. El camino siguió tranquilo y Jiraiya ya había despertado aunque más golpeado de lo que recordaba –Sensei- Sarutobi sonrió -¿Qué pasa?- el pequeño se puso a lado de el –etto –se rasco la nuca nervioso y sonrió –jejeje ¿de qué trata la misión? –Sarutobi ni siquiera se molesto en regañarlo ya que enseguida Tsunade le dio un coco que resonó por todo el bosque y cuando ya estuvo de nuevo despierto totalmente le contesto –Debemos buscar a alguien que se ha introducido en el bajo mundo –Orochimaru lo miro con interés -¿Por qué debemos buscarlo? –Jiraiya iba entretenido jugando con un kunai mientras Tsunade lo miraba molesta –Pues porque hace una semana no sabemos nada de él y no es de esas personas que de pronto dejan de informar –siguieron caminando en silencio hasta su destino.

Al llegar a él nadie quería hablar con Sarutobi por más que lo intentara así que enseguida Jiraiya dejo su equipaje y se quito su bandada del hombro y se metió por un callejón sin escuchar los gritos de Tsunade, a los minutos salió como si nada y se acerco –Nadie lo ha visto desde hace 3 días dicen que unos hombres lo anduvieron siguiendo como por 2 semanas y que el ultimo día que lo vieron ellos lo seguían demasiado cerca –Sarutobi sonrió orgulloso y lo despeino mientras los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos –No te dijeron donde había sido el último lugar por donde lo vieron –Jiraiya se volvía a poner su bandada mientras los otros seguían mudos –Si dicen que en dirección al peñasco de allá –dijo señalando un peñasco muy cercano Tsunade sonrió –Así que los bajos mundos son tu hogar –Jiraiya eso lo tomo como cumplido y sonrió orgulloso.

No perdieron tiempo y fueron al peñasco donde fueron recibidos por una emboscada, todos peleaban cuando Orochimaru vio al más fuerte de los tipos con los que peleaban y justamente se encontraba peleando contra Tsunade y sin pensarlo corrió en su contra y al pasar a lado de ella susurro -Es mío –y la empujo pero en ese momento el tipo lanzo un kunai envenenado que iba directo al chico pero este esquivo y entonces la que estaba tras él lo iba recibir directamente pero alguien lo noto y se atravesó haciendo que el kunai se clavara en su espalda.

Jiraiya solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero enseguida volvió a pelear como si nada, Tsunade estaba sorprendida siempre había pensado que Jiraiya solo era un tonto pero ahora estaba demostrando que tan bueno podría ser. La batalla se acabo cuando Sarutobi hubo rescatado al informante y regreso a acabar con los que aun luchaban. Jiraiya estaba sudoroso y con un semblante muy malo pero aun así se lanzo a golpear a Orochimaru –Eres un completo idiota!!! –le propino un puñetazo en medio de la cara y este cayo pero se levanto listo para pelear –Cállate niño –ambos en guardia y listos –La pudieron haber matado por tu estupidez!!! –y los 2 se lanzaron al mismo tiempo al ataque cuando Sarutobi se puso en medio justo a tiempo y los detuvo –Basta!!! –ambos se miraron molestos y enseguida se dieron la espalda Jiraiya fue a tomar un poco de agua que estaba donde tenían al informante custodiado por Tsunade y apenas levanto la cantimplora y cayo desmayado…

Esa vez casi muere Jiraiya pero alcanzaron a regresar a la aldea para que lo salvaran, Tsunade no se le despego en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y por supuesto Orochimaru nunca se apareció pero de ahí en adelante tuvo que ser mas compañero ya que Sarutobi lo regaño.

Tsunade le sonrió –Casi mueres por salvarme –Jiraiya sonrió socarronamente –jajajaja claro que hubiera hecho sin ti… -ella sonrió un poco mas -… sin tus grandes pechos para inspirarme –antes de que Jiraiya se pudiera reír Tsunade le lanzo el escritorio completo que lo estrello contra la pared.

Jiraiya con trabajo pudo levantarse pero lo hizo y se rio –También extrañare tus muestras de afecto –ella no pudo evitar reírse –Ya vete teme –este le sonrió y dio un salto por la ventana para ya ir por el sake y demás bebidas para la fiesta según él iba a poner el ambiente festivo de ya adultos.

Todos estaban trabajando como locos para terminar de decorar el campo de entrenamiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, otros corrían por las cosas, y otros pocos estaban regresando o dándose prisa en sus misiones para alcanzar a llegar a la fiesta.

En la entrada de la aldea estaba Naruto llegando algo sucio y cansado pero sin heridas, camino tranquilo atravez de la aldea para ir a la oficina del Hokage e informarle el resultado de su misión durante el camino entro a Kou –Hola primito ¿listo para esta noche? Porque yo ya hasta me pondré un traje lindo solo porque es por nuestra Sakura chan –Naruto se rio –Yo no soy el novio así que no debo preocuparme demasiado por eso –Kou lo miro y luego miro al interior de una tienda de vestidos –Tienes razón pero yo hablaba que si estabas listo para ella –le señalo con la mirada el interior y Naruto se fijo que dentro estaba Hinata probándose un lindo vestido lila y quedo totalmente atontado –Es hermosa muchacho –Naruto se acerco más hacia la entrada de la tienda que estaba abierta –Lo sé eso jamás ha estado en duda –Hinata al dar la vuelta para verse totalmente el vestido lo vio y se sonrojo muchísimo -¿Naruto kun? –este le sonrío y ella al ver que no estaba imaginando cosas corrió al vestidor y Kou comenzó a carcajearse pero de pronto recibió un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que se le escapara todo el aire para que luego el golpeador entrara a la tienda y se acercara al vestidor donde se encontraba Hinata y ahí podía ver su bella silueta dejándolo totalmente en la luna cuando de golpe salió ella y se ruborizo mas –Hola Naruto kun –él se acerco y suavemente le acaricio su mejilla y le sonrío tiernamente, amaba cuando se ruborizaba –Hola Hinata chan –ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por su acaricia pero aguanto –Naruto kun hoy… ¿iras a recogerme a mi casa? –el se quedo congelado lo único que le paso por la cabeza era la idea de que así ella tendría problemas con su padre y ella imagino lo que pensaba –No te preocupes por eso aunque si no quieres yo entiendo –su semblante se entristeció un poco y él le sonrío tiernamente –Pasare por ti a las 7:30 ¿te parece? –su mirada se ilumino –Hai –se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un rato. El amaba su mirada transparente pero que le podía decir tantas cosas y ella no podía evitar ahogarse en ese mar azul hasta que un pequeño carraspeo los interrumpió y Naruto tuvo que regresar a la realidad –Perdón debo ir a ver al Hokage –ella le sonrió –Si está bien –él se acerco y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla para hacerla ruborizar mas y susurrarle –Te veo al rato –ella solo pudo asentir mientras sonreía tontamente.

Naruto salió y siguió su camino en silencio con un sonriente Kou que no decía nada pero en su cabeza no dejaba de pasar el pensamiento de "La quiere", llegaron a la oficina del Hokage y como siempre Naruto entro por una ventana de un brinco –Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue? –Minato se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles –Bien papá como siempre todo aburrido –su padre se rio –Ok ahora ve a prepararte para la fiesta –Naruto sonrió y salió por la ventana de un brinco pero antes alcanzo a gritar –No llegues muy tarde a la fiesta –

Ambos chicos se fueron rápido a la mansión Namikaze pero de golpe Naruto recordó que debía ir por toda la comida pero ¿Cómo? Era demasiada y así no tendría mucho tiempo pero enseguida se le ocurrió una brillante idea – Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Técnica de multiplicación de clones)- aparecieron 50 Naruto´s todos listos y el verdadero sonrío –Muy bien todos a recoger la comida, no se la coman y llévenla al campo de entrenamiento sin que Sakura chan los vea –todos gritaron animados y desaparecieron mientras que el verdadero miro a su primo –Eres un tramposo Naruto –este se carcajeo –Lo que digas –

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la mansión donde Kou enseguida entro a darse un baño ya que había estado todo el día entrenando mientras que Naruto miraba el traje que su padre le había comprado para la ocasión. Al salir su primo el enseguida entro a ducharse mientras que el otro se vestía con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata puesta a medias color vino.

Naruto salió del baño y miro con asco el traje y decidió solo ponerse el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca y encima su capa negra con flamas en la orilla de abajo, mientras Kou según se peinaba Naruto se puso en una mano el anillo de la familia Uzumaki y en la derecha el de la familia Namikaze para luego sostener en su mano el bello collar de la familia Uzumaki, el que se suponía solo debía dárselo a la mujer a la que amaba realmente… con la que estaría siempre… suspiro y metió el collar en un lindo cofre de madera con un árbol de cerezos tallado en la tapa, el lo había hecho cuando tenía 14 y no dejaba de pensar en ella y ya había llegado el momento de dejarla.

Guardo el cofrecito en el interior del bolsillo de su capa y solo alboroto su cabello sin ponerse la banda pero por si era necesario llevaba 3 kunai´s y shuriken´s en el bolsillo secreto dentro de la capa -¡Kou! Ya me voy –Naruto bajo por las escaleras y solo escucho un aja de parte de su primo.

Salió y camino al pueblo tranquilo aun tenía algo de tiempo y al pasar cerca de la florería de la familia Yamanaka entro –Hola –enseguida salió Ino que le sonrió coquetamente mientras que el se ponía nervioso –Hola Naruto –el según se puso a ver las flores hasta que encontró la que buscaba -¿Cuánto es?- esta miro la flor que tenía en su mano –Son 2 ryou –saco el dinero y se lo dio –Bueno gracias te veo en la fiesta –ella salió de atrás del mostrador y lo siguió hasta la salida pero antes de que se fuera se coloco entre el y la puerta y rodeo suavemente su cuello con sus brazos y se acerco poniéndose de puntitas para así rozar un poco sus labios –Esas flor no le gustan mucho a Sakura –Naruto le sonrió nervioso –No es para ella –ella se quedo quieta pensando para quien podría ser y el aprovecho rápidamente se soltó y abrió la puerta –Gracias Ino –y desapareció mientras ella aun pensaba con quien estaba saliendo él.

Naruto respiro tranquilo sobre el techo de la florería para luego salir brincando a la mansión Hyuga ya era la hora.

Hinata estaba terminando de arreglase, se había puesto ese lindo vestido lila que compro en la tarde y había recogido su cabello en un sencillo pero elegante chongo mientras llevaba el mínimo de maquillaje, se miro complacida en el espejo pensando que por una vez en su vida el cambio le había quedado de maravilla cuando el ruido de una campanilla la distrajo y sonrió ilusionada para enseguida bajar corriendo al recibidor con todas sus cosas en mano y gritando –Yo me encargo!! –apenas abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron atontados mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Naruto reacciono –H-Hola Hinata… que hermosa estas bueno más de lo normal –ella se ruborizo pero sonrió –Hola Naruto kun… tu también –ambos se quedaron pensando cuando el se rio –jajaja si ya sé que soy hermoso –ella no aguanto la risa y menos al verlo haciéndose el muy guapo.

A Naruto le encantaba su risa y de pronto recordó la flor y se la extendió –Perdón –ella la tomo pero no entendía porque la disculpa y Naruto le sonrió –Por no encontrar algo tan bello como tu –Hinata se ruborizo al máximo y sonrió tontamente –G-Gracias –el le extendió la mano para tomar la suya suavemente -¿Nos vamos? –ella solo asintió atontada mirándolo como si fuera un dios y salió de la casa con su bolsa y regalo para así ambos salir con dirección a la fiesta.


	33. Fiesta y aceptacion

Caminaban tranquila y calladamente por las calles de Konoha debes en cuando mirando a su acompañante pero antes de que el otro se diera cuenta miraban a otro lado hasta que Naruto se harto lo suyo no era el silencio –Hinata-chan supe que pronto tendrás un entrenamiento intensivo con tu Neji –ella asintió y le sonrio –Si también va a ir mi padre –Naruto puso cara de sorpresa y sonrio –Debes estar encantada ¿no? –aun sonrio bajo un poco la mirada –Pues algo –al verla el no pudo evitar acercarse y doblarse un poco para que lo mirada -¿Por qué ese algo? –Ella levanto la mirada mientras el de nuevo se ponía derecho –Pues… mi papá solo me regaña y piensa que soy como una niña debilucha –se ruborizo al confesarle esto -¡Que baka! –Hinata lo miro sorprendida y él le sonrio –Que baka es tu papá porque tú no eres una debilucha y mucho menos una niña… yo… creo que eres genial y que tienes muchísima fuerza –se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto como ella que sonrio encantada al escucharlo mientras pensaba -¡PIENSA QUE SOY GENIAL Y FUERTE! –sino es porque él estaba ahí hubiera brincado de felicidad mientras que este solo se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado.

Siguieron su camino tranquilamente cuando Kou cayó a su lado y le sonrio a Hinata –Hola her… -al ver la mirada de odio de su primo guardo silencio–Naruto tenemos un problema –este sonrio –Sera tu problema porque yo ya hice todo lo que me tocaba –Kou se carcajee –Lo siento primito pero es tu problema porque tus clones lo tienen–Naruto hizo una mueca -¿Qué paso? –

-Pues veras no está una orden lista –Naruto casi se va de espaldas -¡¿Qué orden? –su primo se rio un poco de su cara pero enseguida contesto –La de Ichiraku –casi llora Naruto pero enseguida se puso serio -¿Por qué no esta lista? –Kou no aguanto y se carcajeo –Entre Chouji y tus clones se la comieron toda –Naruto hizo una cara entre enojo y ganas de reírse -¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? –Kou dejo de sonreír y miro un segundo a Hinata que sonreía al escuchar lo sucedido –Pues el viejo ha pedido que tu vayas a ayudar –Naruto suspiro molesto y volteo a ver a Hinata cuando de pronto por ahí aparecieron Ten-ten, Shikamaru, Lee y Shino que se les acercaron –wow Hinata que guapa luces –grito Ten-ten abrazando a su amiga y haciéndola que diera una vuelta para verla totalmente y Kou la rodeo por encima de los hombros con un brazo –Si quieres yo te hago dar vueltas a ti –le susurro entre en broma y plan de conquista –jajaja quisieras pero no gracias –Kou le hizo un pucherito y cara de perrito a la que Ten-ten respondió riéndose –Entonces tengo una idea –Kou comenzó a rodearla como si fuera su presa y ella solo pudo sonrojarse -¡KOUSAKA BASTA! –este se rio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ten-ten –Cálmate solo estaba observando detenidamente el aumento de tu belleza en unos minutos –les susurro y esta le sonrio alagada mientras por atrás Naruto negaba con la cabeza y Lee estaba a punto de golpear a Kou.

Naruto aprovecho que todos estaban ocupados conversando para alejarse un poco con Hinata –Perdóname pero debo ir a ver lo de la comida –la miraba fijamente a los ojos con tristeza en ellos pero esta le sonrio para animarlo –No te preocupes te veo allá ¿ok? –este le sonrio y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla para luego dar un brinco subiendo a un tejado cercano –Kou ya sabes que te toca los veo allá –y antes de que alguno supiera que pasaba este desapareció dejando a todos confundidos y a Hinata ruborizada acariciando su mejilla mientras Kou la rodeaba con un brazo –Yo te cuido en lo que el baka viene a menos que quieras que tu y yo nos perdamos por el bosque –le sonrio pícaramente mientras ella se ruborizaba muchísimo más –Yo… no… -se rio y rodeo con su brazo libre a Ten-ten –Era broma nunca le haría eso –y Hinata no pudo evitar reír mientras se sentía la más tonta del mundo por pensar que en verdad Kou haría algo así… bueno algo así en contra de Naruto. Y así todos tomaron camino al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto…

Sakura salía envuelta en una simple toalla después de un reparador y relajante baño que muy bien se había ganado durante el día ya que Tsunade no la había dejado en paz y había estado como loca de aquí para allá y sin descansó.

Pero al fin había terminado su jornada y podría celebrar su cumpleaños con su novio que aunque no era detallista sabía que mínimo hoy le tocaba algún detallito o ir a algún lugar especial y ya tenía su vestido listo sobre la cama que era un lindo rosa muy tenue que era detenido por unos delicados tirantes.

Se vistió como si nada y decidió hacerse una cola alta dejando algunos mechones como marco para su rostro, se maquillo tratando de resaltar sus ojos y les puso un poco de sombra azul cuando escucho el golpe de una pequeña piedrita contra el cristal de su ventana y eso quería decir que Sasuke ya estaba afuera esperándola y detestaba que lo hiciera esperar así que solo se puso un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios mientras torpemente se metía los tacones y tomaba su bolso junto a una pequeña cadena que le había regalado su padre y tenía un dije una flor de cerezo en su máximo esplendor.

Al salir se sorprendió muchísimo ya que Sasuke estaba vestido de traje negro con una corbata en rojo algo brilloso, ella jamás lo había visto así y se le hizo bastante raro ya que aunque fuera su cumpleaños el odiaba la corbata sin hablar de todo lo demás.

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando no ensuciarse, estaba preocupado ya no había mucho tiempo más aparte lo de Hinata en serio quería llegar con ella pero –AAAAAAAAhhhhhh –grito sumamente molesto haciendo que varios aldeanos miraran al cielo buscando al dueño de ese grito pero nadie alcanzo a verlo ya que acelero mas el paso hasta llegar a Ichiraku donde Chouji algo cubierto de harina y los clones lo esperaban en la parte trasera -¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió comerse la orden? –grito agarrando a Chouji de la solapa del cuello que trago enseguida saliva al ver a Naruto tan molesto –No… no lo comimos todo… solo la mitad –Naruto gruño pero lo soltó lentamente –Pues a trabajar tenemos poco tiempo antes de que empiece la fiesta –Chouji lo detuvo –No te preocupes está listo ya solo debemos llevarlo –Naruto sonrio feliz –Pues rápido que sin duda el baka ya paso por Sakura chan –Chouji se concentro un momento y enseguida hizo rápidamente muchos sellos –Técnica de Doble Peso –sus manos crecieron mucho y tomo la gran olla entre ellas cuidando no destrozarla mientras todos los clones se preparaban para despejar el camino, el viejo cocinero iba sentado arriba de la olla sosteniéndose con fuerza para no caer y aparate asegurándose que con el ajetreo al correr se vacié la mayoría mientras Ayame se encontraba arriba de una tipo de carreta con todo lo necesario y Naruto y otros 2 clones se habían enganchado a el para halarlo todo el camino y lo más rápido posible –Muy bien grupo 1…. –los clones esperaron la señal –¡Corran! –enseguida salieron todos para despejar el camino y al tener unos 5 metros de distancia -¡Chouji! –levanto la olla y comenzó a correr tras los clones y con unos 3 metros de distancia Naruto salió corriendo tras el cuidando por si había algún problema y no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara de susto de Ayame que iba fuertemente sujetada dentro de la carreta y aparte el escándalo de la gente al ser quitados o cargados por los clones para abrir el camino.

Sasuke se aplaco un poco el cabello mientras caminaban mientras pensaba –Debo decirle que deje de jugar con el –y en su mundo Sakura maquilaba cada romántico y meloso plan que tal vez su novio había hecho para el aunque mirándolo de reojo con su siempre cara serie, analizando todo pero a la vez que se notaba no era absolutamente nada detallista comenzaba a dudarlo y se desanimaba –Sasuke kun ¿A dónde vamos? –este aun estaba en su mente recordando esos besos que lo mataban aunque sabía que no debía pero que mas daba solo era un juego y el podía y tenía el derecho de jugar un poco a fin de cuentas la monotonía estaba matando todo -¡Sasuke!- respingo un poco y volteo a ver a su novia -¿Qué pasa? –como siempre su tono frio como si hablara con una pared, como si ella simplemente fuera una mas pero porque ahora eso le molestaba si el siempre había sido así con pequeños resplandores lindos y amables –a… ¿A dónde vamos? –suspiro y puso una sonrisa forzada intentando que no se notara todo el alboroto que ahora tenía en la cabeza –Pues a un lugar –respondió con cierta molestia mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos -¿a qué lugar? –Respiro algo molesto –Pues a un lugar y punto –ella se volteo y comenzó a pensar ¿Por qué aguanto esto?... su inner enseguida le respondió porque según tu él es el amor de tu vida lo dices desde preescolar –O-Ok –siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la aldea –Sakura –ella volteo mirándolo a los ojos, grave error…

Todos habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento y Tenten enseguida comenzó a gritar como loca no había llegado aun Naruto –Ey calma –llego un cansado Chouji con olla con a los clones ya ayudándolo a cargarla hasta donde iba a ser su lugar y tras el Naruto sudando no tanto del esfuerzo de cargar sino de haber mantenido los clones casi todo el día, Hinata al verlo se acerco corriendo junto con Lee y Kou –Ya primo suéltala nosotros nos encargamos –Lee soltó los amarres mientras Kou sonriendo coquetamente ayudaba a bajar de la carreta a Ayame mientras Hinata miraba a Naruto preocupada ayudándolo a sentarse –Byakugan –vio como estaba todo el chacra casi agotado lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el chacra del Kyubi que susurraba preocupado –Muchacho necesitas descansar –Naruto sonrio y se puso de pie –jajajaja es raro que no hables con "mos" al último –lentamente camino a uno de los puestos de comida con Hinata tras de el cuidando que al desmayarse no se golpeara –Naruto kun debemos irnos –este volteo a mirarla mientras pensaba con que comenzar -¿Por qué? –volteo de nuevo a ver todos los mini puestos que se habían puesto hasta que decidió y se acerco a un puesto –2 platos de sukiyaki… Hinata chan ¿quieres uno? –ella lo miro sin entender pero suspiro y sonrio –No gracias –se acerco lentamente a ella mientras le hacían su orden y le susurro al oído –Estoy bien no te preocupes solo necesito comer oki –y la miro con su sonrisa tierna y agradecida por la preocupación de ella que estaba en las nubes desde el momento en que el aliento de él rozo su oído y le sonrío.

Sakura sabía que ese mundo rosa donde estaba no era verdad pero la pregunta era porque Sasuke había hecho esto, acaso quería dejarla aventada por ahí como broma de cumpleaños o tal vez la estaba secuestrando para viajar por el mundo y así no tener que aguantar las broncas que su padre le echaba por no haber ya pedido su mano o peor aun la estaba dejando y no tenía la cara de decirle que ya no quería nada con ella –Piénsalo así niña… sin duda eso ultimo sería lo mejor que te podría pasar –Sakura bufo al escuchar a su inner pero simplemente espero a fin no podía hacer nada más.

Todo estaba listo desde mesa donde estaban las bebidas y otra donde podían dejar los regalos hasta vasos lo único que faltaba era el enorme arreglo floral que Naruto acomodaba en la mesa de regalos por petición de una Ino que lo miraba con bastante interés y mas ahora que su capa había quedado guardada y se movía por todos lados ayudando solo con su pantalón y camisa remangada que hacía que se notara mas su buen físico, Hinata estaba echando chispas por los ojos al ver como Ino observaba a su Naruto… un momento ¿su?... quedo por un momento ilusionada por lo lindo que sonaba pero su atención regreso al ver de nuevo a Ino que apropósito hacia que el pobre cargara y moviera de lugar el arreglo con el pretexto de "ahí no me gusta", Tenten observo a su amiga y sonriendo se acerco a ella mientras ni siquiera notaba que un par de ojos verdes la seguían y en el dueño de esos ojos se fijaba una mirada oscura poblada en la parte de arriba.

Al tras Hinata susurro –Si sigues mirándola así todos se darán cuenta de lo que sientes por el –la pequeña enseguida se espanto y ruborizo aunque trato de sonreír, Tenten sonrio y le palmeo en el hombro –No tienes de que preocuparte… puede que Kou le enseñara tonterías pero el no es aun del tipo que solo juega y de hecho ni siquiera creo que pueda serlo –Hinata sonrio agradecida para luego mirar de reojo a su príncipe de ojos azules que ya arto dejaba el arreglo justo en una orilla para que los regalos ocuparan lo demás y trataba de huir como podía de Ino con una sonrisa coqueta pero algo forzada y prometiendo después intentar bailar con ella apuntando en su cabeza una nota personal…

…-Hay que irnos temprano-…

Kou se abalanzo contra su primo como si fuera un chango –Ya quiero… ¡sake! –Naruto rio divertido –Déjalo ya, pareces niño y de eso se iba a ocupar ero sennin y obachan –Kou hizo pucherito pero enseguida su ojos brillaron –¡Jiraiya! –este llegaba cargado de cajas de sake caliente listo para ser consumida hasta la última gota que hubiera dentro de cada botellita enseguida Kou corrió a sus encuentro como si fuera su padre que había marchado a una gran guerra y vuelto con un enorme regalo Naruto y Tsunade que miraba al chico desde atrás de Jiraiya no pudieron evitar reírse.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia Hinata cuando de pronto frente a el apareció Sasuke cargando a una Sakura inconsciente y se acerco corriendo a él -¿Qué paso? –Miro a la chica preocupado mientras los demás se acercaban –Me dijiste que la trajera sin que imaginara nada –todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos –¡Si!... ahora ni siquiera sabrá qué día es baka –acaricio lentamente la mejilla de su amiga mientras Sasuke solo rodeaba los ojos y resoplaba –Tengo una idea… y enserio espero que no haya olvidado que día es –algunos no pudieron evitar reírse jamás habían visto un novio que dejara a su novia inconsciente para darle una sorpresa.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor pensando en que su novio había mejorado en su genjutsu ahora lo podía hacer más real pero de pronto sintió un leve golpe como un choque eléctrico que dejo todo negro por unos momentos hasta que poco a poco pudo abrir los ojos y enfrente estaba Sasuke, se fijo tras el sin duda ya no estaban en la puerta ya que ahí no había arboles así y el se acerco un poco a ella –Perdón… feliz cumpleaños –ella sonrio un poco mientras él la hacía girar sobre su propio eje dejando a su vista a todos sus amigos junto con algunos profesores como Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi con el Hokage y a un lado de su hijo que le sonreí encantado por esa linda expresión que ella y pudo ver también por atrás a Shizune y a su alrededor una fiesta, enseguida todos sonrieron -¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

Los abrazos comenzaron a llegar mientras ya se escuchaba la música de fondo pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruto no se acercaba a ella pero estaba ya muy entretenido conversando con todos sus amigos y comiendo y bebiendo, aun lado Kou hacia reír a Tenten algo que no paso desapercibido a Lee pero no dijo nada.

Todo era calma y diversión para todos, Sakura bailaba una balada lenta con Sasuke aunque a este se le notaba el desagrado pero no se quejo, ella miro de reojo a Naruto que conversaba un poco con Shikamaru, Lee, Kou y Chouji cuando de pronto llego Ino a halarlo a la pista de baile y el no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bailar con ella. Hinata conversa tranquilamente con Tenten y Shino cuando vio lo que pasaba entre Ino y Naruto sin poder evitar poner mirada triste que sus amigos notaron enseguida al igual que Kiba que se acercaba con calma a ella.

La canción termino y Ino hizo que Naruto la acompañara a saludar a la pareja –Sakura ¿te a gustado la fiesta? –ella sonrio mirando fijamente a un incomodo Naruto sin notar que a su lado Sasuke e Ino se comunicaban con la mirada –Si me ha gustado mucho… arigato –otra canción comenzó a oírse pero ellos no se alejaron mucho de la pista de baile. Kiba saludo a todos para luego solo mirar a Hinata -¿Bailarías conmigo? –ella no supo que decir pero Tenten le dio un leve empujón incitándola y así lo hizo dirigiéndose a la pista sin notar que Minato, Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban observando todo, Minato no pudo evitar tensarse sabía que si Naruto veía eso se enfurecería y decidió entremeterse pero Jiraiya lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho de el –Si él no puede decidirse otro lo hará y tú no puedes evitarlo –Minato lo analizo y tuvo que contenerse como siempre su sensei aun tenia cosas que enseñarle aunque algunos lo dudaran.

Termino otra canción y Tenten acompañada con Lee ya estaban en el grupo de conversación de Naruto y Sakura, este le estaba dando la espalda a la pista de baile así que no vio como se acercaban Kiba y Hinata de su brazo pero Ino que ya estaba del lado de Sakura mirando a su espalda decidió hacer una jugada según maestra –Naruto e oído que sales con alguien ¿es cierto? –le sonrio coqueta mientras este sonreía, Kiba y Hinata escucharon la pregunta ya que estaban a un par de pasos tras él, todos los del grupo de habían detenido a fijarse totalmente en Naruto esperando su respuesta –Pues…- Sakura estaba tensa e Ino lo miraba coquetamente -… es cierto –pareció como si el mundo se detuviera.

-Muchacho estas loco tendrá y tendras muchos problemas –el suspiro y volvió a sonreír seguro y encantadoramente sin fijarse que Sakura se había quedado como piedra con una mirada de suma confusión, Ino sonreía aunque con mucho coraje guardado y Hinata que ya estaba justo detrás de el no sabia que hacer, Kiba por su lado apretó los puños y mas cuando sintió como ella lo soltaba, Tenten sonreía feliz y Sasuke aunque sorprendido aun tenia ganas de molestarlo un poco como siempre –jajajajaja no te creo a mi se me hace que nos estas mintiendo para que no me burle de ti y que no ligas ni una mosca –Naruto se rio –Baka anda dinos quien es según tu –Naruto lo miro fijamente y paso la mirada por un momento sobre Sakura que aun no reaccionaba pero sonrio –Estoy saliendo con… -jalo un poco de aire y le llego el suave aroma de ella y volteo sonriente para sorpresa de todos y el casi infarto de ella, la miro fijamente y acaricio suavemente su ruborizada mejilla -…Hinata chan –el corazón de ella salto mientras todos se congelaban. La tomo de la mano y se fijo en la hora ya era un poco tarde y se acerco a susurrarle en su oído –Ya debo llevarte a tu casa ¿no? –ella asintió aun en shock y en el mismo estado estaba Sakura y Kiba –Bueno debemos irnos… felicidades Sakura chan –ella apenas si trato de dibujar una sonrisa pero a el no le importo ya que ya estaba dando la vuelta junto con Hinata y caminaron un poco pero se detuvo un momento –Papá voy a acompañarla a casa te veo allá –Minato sonrio al ver cómo estaban tomados de las manos algo que muchos notaron algunos sonrieron con gusto otros pues les sorprendió pero les dio igual.

Habían salido de la fiesta tranquilamente y no tardaron mucho en llegar la mansión Hyuga, el se detuvo justo bajo la sombra del árbol para que nadie lo fuera a ver y ella le sonrio mientras se ponía de frente a él –Hinata chan espero que no te haya molestado que dijera que estamos saliendo –ella se ruborizo ante la idea de que en cierta forma ya se estaba haciendo la relación más seria –No Naruto kun –el sonrio –Que bien… yo mañana partiré –ella se espanto -¿A dónde? –suavemente el puso su mano entre la mejilla y el cuello de ella –Pues veras… la aldea del remolino de donde es mi madre tiene problemas y pues he pedido permiso para ir a ayudar a mi familia… mañana salgo a primera hora junto con Kou, mi tío se fue esta tarde… espero que no te moleste –ella sonrio y puso su mano sobre la del –No, yo entiendo que debes ir y no te preocupes aquí estaré esperándote con unos cuantos tazones de ramen –el sonrio y se acerco suavemente a ella y le dio un dulce y tierno beso que ella respondió con un poco de lentitud pero con mucho amor.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el recordó que era tarde y la regañarían, se separo lentamente de una ruborizada pero feliz Hinata –Debes entrar –ella asintió con pesadumbre y sin proponérselo le dio otro beso a Naruto que sonrio y lo respondió feliz –Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje –el metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa y pudo sentir una pulsera, la tanteo un poco y enseguida supo cual era y la saco mostrándosela a Hinata –Esta era de mi madre y mi padre me la ha dado hace poco mientras entrenábamos juntos, me dijo que debía ser para alguien especial y yo… -suavemente se la puso a Hinata alrededor de su muñeca y sonrio -… espero que te guste –ella estaba estática y no pudo más que sonreír y lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza para luego darle otro beso –Me encanta… arigato –lo soltó lentamente y paso sus manos tras su cuello para quitarse una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con el dije en forma del sello Hyuga –Quiero que te lleves esto y prométeme que nada te pasara –él se agacho un poco para que se lo pusiera y dándole otro suave beso sonrio –Lo prometo –

Era tarde y no querían despedirse así que optaron por darse un último beso y luego cada uno tomara su camino, ella estaba como en un sueño y el igual mientras caminaba a su casa cuando sintió en su capa el golpeteo de una cajita y se golpeo en la frente –Baka olvide darle su regalo –cambio enseguida de dirección.


	34. Regalo

La madrugada ya había caído sobre Konoha, algunos aun estaban por ahí de fiesta mientras que otros dormían plácidamente pero la calma era demasiada para el gusto de algunos pero no debían quejarse había pocas veces que podían disfrutar esa calma.

Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente, ella abrazada al brazo de su amado pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que su mejor amigo había confesado tener una novia y eso la había afectado de alguna manera que aun no estaba segura ¿acaso eran celos? O tal vez simples tonterías de amigos de porque no me lo había dicho pero el chiste o lo peor de todo es que desde que lo vio tomar la mano de esa chica ella no había podido concentrarse en nada aunque si pudo notar la gran ausencia de su novio por un periodo de tiempo y verlo regresar con semblante satisfecho y sin corbata pero eso era algo que después resolvería.

El viento acariciaba suavemente las delicadas facciones de su rostro tratando despejar esa nube de confusión que tenia sobre la cabeza pero no funcionaba mientras que su acompañante un joven reconocido por todos y admirado por algunos estaba con su característico semblante serio y nada amigable pensando en una mujer pero no exactamente en la que venía con él, no podía olvidar sus caricias, besos y demás cosas que lo enloquecían y hacia que sintiera una gran necesidad de tenerla siempre pero acaso ¿eso era amor? No lo creía pero entendía totalmente que tenía una adicción muy fuerte por esa mujer.

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio Sakura decidió romper el hielo –Sasuke kun me divertí mucho gracias –él se sobre salto al escuchar su voz pensando que acoso ella podía leer su mente pero al escucharla sonrio tranquilizándote –Que bueno que te gusto –sin saber cómo ya estaban a la puerta de la casa Haruno.

Ella se coloco frente a él tratando de que la mirada mínimo con un poco de cariño pero esa mirada jamás llego –Deberías entrar ya –ella sonrio algo desanimada pero asintió –Hasta mañana Sasuke kun –suavemente le dio un beso en los labios y sin esperar alguna tonta ilusión de que él le respondiera de alguna manera cariñosa.

Entro de la manera más lenta y silenciosa posible no quería que su madre o padre despertaran para interrogarla, camino como toda una profesional y hasta paso por un vaso de agua antes de subir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Sabía que sería una noche larga su mente no la dejaba en paz aun pero es que acaso sentía algo por Naruto que no fuera amistad.

Lentamente y en silencio se quito sus zapatillas, anduvo descalza un rato simplemente dando vueltas por el cuarto hasta que entro a su baño privado y se lavo el maquillaje que aun se mantenía en su rostro iluminándolo más de lo normal. Al salir comenzó a desabrochar su vestido cuando escucho un leve toc toc en la ventana y sin pensar tomo un kunai de su tocador y se acerco a abrirla sujetando con firmeza su arma por si era necesario.

Se coloco en frente de la ventana y la abrió de golpe sin esperar jamás que seria que ella sufriría el golpe de una mirada azul y una sonrisa brillante, ni siquiera tenía que pensar para saber quién era y suspiro –Naruto ¿qué haces aquí? –este se sonrojo un poco y de estar en cuclillas sobre el barandal del balcón se bajo parándose frente a ella y mostrándole que ya había crecido otro poco tanto en altura como en cuerpo –Lamento si te desperté Sakura chan –ella le sonrio entrando a su habitación y sentándose en su cama pero se quedo mirándolo ahí recargado en el barandal afuera –No te preocupes aun me preparaba para dormir –el sonrio metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y en uno de ellos había algo escondido.

Noto que él no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento para entrar y ella se levanto acercándose –¿No pasas? –el sonrio coqueto y pícaro –Mejor dime que deseas que entre –ella se ruborizo enseguida pero al ver que bromeaba le dio una palmada en el hombro –Baka… anda pasa –el se reía por su bromita mientras ella pensaba que aunque pasaban los años el seguía siendo un niño y eso le gustaba –Sakura chan no puedo entrar a la habitación de una señorita –ella se congelo por un instante pero sonrio alagada –Ok gracias y dime ¿qué te trae por mi balcón?- él le regreso la sonrisa.

Ella se coloco recargada en el marco de la gran ventana cuando de pronto vio como Naruto daba un paso hacia ella y tomo sus manos mientras le sonreía de la forma más linda que ella había visto en el –Es que pues no te felicite ni te di tu regalo –ella aun estaba en las nubes dejando que su cerebro trabajara –Despierta teme –su inner hizo que su atención regresara a él –No es necesario, yo se que tu ayudaste mucho para que esta noche me divirtiera mucho y te lo agradezco así que no es necesario que me des nada porque ya lo hiciste –ella le sonrio tiernamente algo que hizo que Naruto se le fuera el aire aunque quiso evitarlo pero enseguida puso su sonrisita –Oye me esforcé mucho pensando que darte este año así que te lo voy a dar –le soltó las manos y puso su palma sobre sus ojos mientras la otra sacaba el hermosa cofre que el mismo había hecho años atrás y como pudo lo abrió dejando ver el hermoso collar de la familia Uzumaki, suavemente destapo sus ojos y ella se quedo sin habla al ver el lindo regalo –Si Kou te dice algo no le hagas caso –le sonrio poniéndolo en su mano y se acerco rozando con su mejilla la de ella haciendo que esta despertara –Feliz cumpleaños Sakura –susurro suavemente en el oído de ella haciendo que su pelo se erizara por completo, suavemente le dio un lento beso en la mejilla –Te veré cuando regrese espero que el baka te cuide o lo golpeare –se subió de nuevo al barandal del balcón listo para dar un brinco e internase en la oscuridad de la noche cuando una mano lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo -¿Cómo que cuando regreses? –el la miro notando su confusión y recordó que nadie sabía que se iba a ir –Si mañana salgo a las 7 de la mañana con Kou a la aldea del remolino según parece hay muchos problemas aun y decidí ir a ayudar –

Ella no quería que el volviera a desaparecer de su vida, tenerlo en ella le daba cierta seguridad -¿Regresaras pronto? –Sonrio –Lo prometo –y sin más dio el brinco mientras ella trataba de ver donde estaba cuando se sintió algo observada y miro al frente donde se encontraba Naruto de pie sonriéndole -¡Buenas noches!- varias luces se encendieron y ella no pudo evitar reír al verlo huir de la gente que había despertado.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y el sol aun no se asomaba por Konoha cuando dos chicos ya se estaban preparando para el viaje, habían desayunado lo suficiente para aguantar un gran rato aunque sin duda con su apetito feroz eso sería máximo hasta medio día. Naruto se coloco en una cadena de plata blanca que Jiraiya le había dado los 2 anillos de sus familias, guardo su capa en sus pertenencias y ya estaba listo lo demás de su equipo y aguardaba a Kou en la sala de estar mirando simplemente el cuadro de su familia.

Minato bajo lentamente las escalaras, detestaba que su hijo volviera a irse pero sabía que él quería ayudar a la familia de su madre y no podía ni debía evitarlo pero al verlo ahí observando el cuadro respiro seguro de que su hijo ya no era un pequeño y sin duda no le pasaría nada –Buenos días –el muchacho despertó y se fijo en su padre –No creí que fueras a levantarte tan temprano –se acerco a él.

-Hijo quiero que te cuides y te controles recuerda que no debes usarlo a menos que…- Naruto bufo desesperado al igual que el Kyubi –Ya lo sé papá y no te preocupes estaré bien por favor cuida a todos y tu también cuídate –Minato no supo porque pero tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su hijo y así lo hizo –Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo y jamás te dejare solo –Naruto no entendía pero respondió al abrazo -¿Lo prometes? – pregunto con cierto temor e inseguridad en su voz y Minato lo miro –Lo prometo y sabes que yo jamás rompo una promesa –ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza pero se separaron al escuchar a Kou que bajaba –Hola ya vámonos que es tarde y si llegamos muy tarde mi padre nos matara –los Namikaze sonrieron y asintieron.

Minato se despidió de su hijo demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía para luego despedir a Kou –Vuelve pronto muchacho y dile a tu padre que espero que el también regrese –el chico sonrio -¿Y el abuelo?- Minato se quedo pensando un momento –No el mejor que se quede en su casa –todos rieron por el comentario y sin más los chicos partieron.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta de la aldea no quería que él se fuera sin despedirse aparte necesitaba hacer algo, sintió el golpeteo del collar contra su pecho –Sin duda Sasuke se enojara cuando me lo vea –pero que mas daba solo era un regalo.

Llego agitada y mirando a su alrededor rogando que aun no se fuera cuando de pronto se le ocurrió mirar hacia fuera de la aldea ya a varios metros ahí iban caminado tranquilamente los dos primos y enseguida sonrio -¡Naruto!-

Caminaba tranquilo pero al escuchar el grito volteo enseguida, reconocería esa voz donde fuera y ahí estaba ella corriendo hacia él, llego frente a él y sonrio –Hola baka –este le regreso la sonrisa mientras Kou caminaba un poco para dejarles algo de espacio -¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura chan –su mirada no pudo evitar captar el collar y sonrio aun mas acariciándolo -¿te gusto? –ella le sonrio y suavemente jalándolo de la solapa de la sudadera lo acerco a ella –Estoy aquí porque no quiero que vuelvas a irte sin decirme adiós –sin pensarlo lo beso con lentitud tratando de demostrarle el cariño que sentía por él mientras que Naruto no sabía qué hacer simplemente se dejo llevar.

Al fin se detuvo y lo miro fijamente –Que tengas buen viaje y cuídate baka cuando vuelvas hablamos –le dio otro suave beso en la mejilla y corrió de regreso a la ladea dejando a un Naruto totalmente congelado siendo jalado por Kou que tuvo que regresar por el.

No sabía que pensar, que significaba esto y porque justo ahora mi cabeza es un lio y con esto lo será más –Oye primito ¿Qué vas hacer? –Naruto lo miro tratando de pensar que responder pero ni él lo sabía cuando de pronto una gran explosión y levantamiento de piedras hizo que ambos voltearan ya que venía de Konoha y sin pensar ambos corrieron hacia alla…

Hola

Lo prometido es deuda y si ya se que es pequeño pero ya comienza lo bueno y el gran final T_T despues de tanto tiempo a llegado peor bueno no olviden dejar comentarios y pastelasos xD

Un beso


	35. Comienzo del Cambio

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo olvidando todo cuando al fin llego a la puerta de la aldea, estaba casi destruida pero no sabía porque ni la guardia que se juntaba a su alrededor y junto a ellos Shikamaru y Chouji –Rápido protejan a los aldeanos –Naruto miro atrás de él y ahí parado Kakashi sobre un techo observando –Chouji avisa al Hokage los demás busquen que…. –sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies y de pronto una enorme serpiente salió de entre la tierra sorprendiendo a todos, Naruto alcanzo a ver donde se encontraba Sakura justo cuando la serpiente se preparaba para embestir con toda su fuerza así que se movió rápido y la alcanzo a levantar entre sus brazos y alejarla de ahí antes del golpe que levanto varios escombros –¡Que esperan! –Todos se habían quedado congelados pero al escuchar el grito de Naruto enseguida comenzaron a atacar al animal, bajo suavemente a Sakura y la miro –¿Estás bien? –ella le sonrio –Si gracias por salvar como siempre mi vida –él se rio un poco pero al escuchar tres explosiones mas miro a los lados –Hay que sacar a la gente de aquí –miro a su primo que peleaba ferozmente contra el animal cuando un ejército algo numeroso de ninjas comenzó a entrar a la aldea –¡Suban! –todos lo miraron como empezaba a hacer sellos así que mejor obedecieron –Suiton Baku Suishouha –abrió lo mas que pudo la boca y comenzó a sacar agua como si fuera una manguera, Kou entendió lo que hacía y enseguida hizo los mismos sellos –Suiton Baku Suishouha –entre los dos hubo la suficiente agua por arriba de los tobillos de sus contrincantes que los miraron sin entender –¡Raikiri! –Kakashi se lanzo sin más al agua quedando de pie sobre una banca seca pero cuando su mano toco el agua todos los contrincantes que no leyeron el movimiento fueron electrocutados fuertemente hasta caer muertos o los que tenían más suerte solo inconscientes pero gravemente heridos mientras que todos los demás fueron atacados.

Naruto sonrio orgulloso y a su lado Kou –Bien hecho Naruto –sonrio –Tu también ayudaste Kakashi sensei –se sonrieron amablemente cuando un gran estruendo proveniente de la oficina del Hokage –Papá –Naruto ni siquiera lo pensó y comenzó a correr hacia allá seguido de Kou y Sakura…

Minato salió rápidamente de su casa y lo primero que vio fue a una serpiente apunto de atacar a un grupo de aldeanos que corrían hacia los refugios –Rasengan –le dio justo en la boca cuando el animal la abría para comerse a los aldeanos y grito de dolor antes de morir y salir volando por los aires con una gran herida, volteo a ver a los aldeanos –Rápido no se detengan a los refugios –ellos asintieron temerosos y corrieron para que el enseguida siguiera su camino hacia sus oficinas.

Faltaba solo una calle para llegar y de pronto sintió que algo se enredaba a su cuello –Pero que… - lo jalo con tal fuerza levantándolo en los aires llevándolo hasta el techo de su oficina y dejándolo tirado ahí, tosió fuertemente respirando con un poco de dificultad y pudo ver como salió un poco de sangre –Un poco mas y me rompe la garganta –suspiro y se levanto listo para la pelea pero se quedo como piedra cerrando fuertemente los puños –Minato que gusto encontrarte de nuevo… sabes la última vez que visite la aldea no pase a saludarte pero espero que Kushina te haya dado mis respetos –Orochimaru estaba enfrente del con su sonrisa de satisfacción combinada con una burlona –Eres un maldito –Minato enseguida se lanzo contra él con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de lanzar patadas y golpes, al fin logro golpearlo fuertemente en el abdomen haciéndolo levantarse un poco del suelo y cuando iba a caer un kunai lo perforo –Creo que de sannin ya no tienes nada Orochimaru –este escupió un poco de sangre y sonrio –Jamás te dijeron que antes de atacar observes tu entorno –Minato miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en una especie de burbuja que cuando intento tocarle esta le dio toques haciendo que apartara rápidamente la mano y escucho unas risas fijándose en que en cada esquina del edificio había alguien manteniendo una posición y se notaba que de ellos era la energía que lo repelía -¿Qué pretendes? –Orochimaru susurro en su oído –El lugar que siempre debió ser mío –Minato volteo a verlo y justo ahí lo recibió un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás pero antes de caer lanzo kunais hacia su enemigo que sin más los repelo con su katana…

… Naruto ya podía ver las oficinas aunque aun estaba a mucha distancia de ellas y noto el escudo azul que se encontraba en el techo cuando de pronto exploto algo a su lado causando que se detuviera y cerrara fuertemente los ojos y al voltear su Sasuke cayó a su lado –Baka ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke se levanto con lentitud sangrando de un costado tratando de cubrir la herida con su mano cuando Sakura apareció y lo observo –Sasuke déjame curarte –en ese momento hubo una gran masa de humo que los cubrió impidiendo que pudieran ver, Naruto enseguida se puso en guardia cubriéndolos mientras Sakura curaba a su novio.

Volteaba a ambos lados intentando percibir algo pero nada –Muchacho hay alguien aquí ten cuidado –Naruto asintió y noto justo a tiempo como una pierna se dirigía hacia el alcanzando a cubrirse y tomarla para lanzarlo lejos –Váyanse de aquí –Sasuke como pudo se levanto y activo su sharingan pudiendo ver así un atacante –Estamos rodeados –ambos por instinto colocaron a Sakura entre los 2 cubriéndola con sus cuerpos y listos para resistir el ataque que enseguida llego en montones de golpes dirigidos hacia ellos que intentaban repelerlos todos pero eran demasiados. Los 3 muchachos estaban siendo apaleados y esto les arto –Rasengan! –Naruto lo lanzo sin pensar una dirección pero noto como había golpeado a varios mientras Sasuke realizo unos sellos –Katon Gran Bola de Fuego –de su boca salieron grandes llamaradas que también les dieron a unos cuantos pero no terminaban de llegar mas –Baka ¿alguna idea? –los 3 lanzaban y recibían golpes por todos lados –Sakura el piso –Naruto enseguida entendió y al mismo tiempo que Sasuke dio un brinco levantándose en los aires mientras Sakura daba un gran golpe en el suelo haciendo un gran cráter donde ellos imaginaban que sin duda muchos de sus contrincantes habían caído y con el mismo impulso del golpe tuvo el suficiente impulso para levantarse sobre la bola de humo y caer sobre un tejado.

- Técnica de clones de sombras –Naruto saco 11 clones que enseguida se dividieron en 5 parejas y uno hizo pareja con él para comenzar formar Rasengans mientras Sasuke se preparaba para lanzar su gran bola de fuego, al estar listos gracias a su sharingan Sasuke localizo el cráter donde había bastantes enemigos tratando de salir –Katon Gran Bola de Fuego – Naruto sonrio y grito –Rasengan! –y sus clones lo siguieron causando una gran explosión…

… Minato evito su caída con una mano que lo impulso para levantarse con kunais en la mano y preparado para luchar mientras Orochimaru solo lo observaba y reía burlonamente –Por favor Minato aunque tu sensei sea Jiraiya no podrás vencerme pero está bien terminare con esto de una vez –blandió con fuerza su katana provocando que esta hiciera un sonido como zumbido, Minato no espero mas y dio un brinco en los aires para caer sobre él.

Orochimaru lo recibió con su katana que evito un golpe directo pero Minato enseguida dio la vuelta golpeando en un costado haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y ahí aprovecho –Rasengan –pero Orochimaru alcanzo a hacerse un lado y mientras Minato perforaba el piso él le hizo una cortada con su katana en la pierna, cayó en el piso de rodillas observando su herida y cuando Orochimaru le iba a enterrar la katana en la nuca la agarro de la cuchilla con la mano deteniéndolo –Mi sensei es mejor que tu porque no solo me enseño técnicas…. Me enseño a tener honor y lo que en verdad significa ser un ninja no como tu idiota –agarro con más fuerza la katana y la jalo provocando que Orochimaru se fuera contra él y lo repelió con una patada en el abdomen así mientras este caía Minato se levanto –Técnica de clonación de sombras –otro Minato apareció y justo antes de que Orochimaru tocara el suelo le dio una patada en la espalda elevándolo por los aires donde el verdadero Minato lo recibió –Rasengan –le dio justo en el pecho y cayó junto a él provocando una gran nube de polvo que lo cubrió todo…

… el humo de la explosión no los dejaba ver si su plan había funcionado y Sasuke enseguida activo su sharingan –Cuidado! –fue el primero en ser golpeado justo en la cara por un tipo de cabello alborotado oscuro, Naruto enseguida se lanzo contra él pero este se quito y en su lugar un chico vendado completamente solo dejando uno ojo visible le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada regresándolo junto a Sakura.

Sasuke los miro desde el piso con mucho desprecio y enseguida hizo unos sellos –Katon Llamas del Fénix –comenzó a escupir bolas de fuego de su boca rodeándolos con ellas –Fuuton técnica de Ráfaga –Naruto dirigió todo el aire posible a las flamas provocando que estas crecieran lo suficiente –Fuuton Técnica de Huracán –un remolino comenzó a encerrar a sus contrincantes que solo rieron pero cuando ya sintieron demasiado caliente el de cabello alborotado levanto sus manos y expulso aire a muchísima presión provocando que las llamas se fueran hacia ellos –Naruto –Sasuke enseguida se lanzo hacia atrás bajando del tejado mientras que Naruto rápidamente tomo a Sakura contra su cuerpo cubriéndola con el y se lanzo del tejado alcanzo a sostenerse de un tendedero mas abajo evitando así su caída –Sakura quédate aquí –la deposito suavemente en el balcón de esa casa y de un brinco volvió a subir al mismo tiempo que Sasuke –ja así que este es el ultimo Uchiha –sonrio burlón el de cabello alborotado –No es nada especial –Sasuke gruño –Y mira tenemos aquí al hijo del Hokage…- el que iba todo vendado fijo su ojo en Naruto -… morirás igual que el inútil de tu padre –Naruto enseguida reacciono –Rasengan –pero este alcanzo a quitarse y le dio en la cara con un tipo protector con varios orificios que traía en uno de sus brazos rompiéndole la nariz y dejando toda su cara ensangrentada para a la vez que Naruto caía Sasuke se levanto en aires lanzando kunais hacia él para que mientras su compañero regresaba a la parte trasera con la cara totalmente cubierta de sangre, los kunais fueron repelidos por una ráfaga de aire lanzada de nuevo por ese chico de cabello alborotado al igual que Sasuke era lanzado por aires…

… Minato salió de entre la bola de humo algo maltrecho pero aun manteniéndose en pie y observo el humo intentando encontrar a su enemigo pero no podía.

De pronto Orochimaru salió de entre los escombros con su cuerpo bastante dañado pero curándose lentamente como una serpiente a la que le cortan la cola, Minato estaba sorprendido -¿Qué demonios eres? –su enemigo rio fuerte –Soy lo que Sarutobi jamás tuvo el valor de ser y por lo cual jamás me hizo Hokage… soy un dios! –grito fuerte mientras un trueno rompió los cielos y una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Minato levanto su vista dejando que la lluvia limpiara un poco su rostro y luego sonrio –Por eso jamás fuiste ni serás Hokage –dio un fuerte brinco levantándose en los aires y saco casi todos los kunais que tenia lanzándolos mientras daba vueltas en el aire dirigiendo su caída justo enfrente de Orochimaru que con su katana en mano lo recibió de nuevo evitando que clavara sus kunais en el –Que poca imaginación tienes Minato –el aludido sonrio –Que bien que es o crees… Hiraishin no Jutsu –Orochimaru abrió grande los ojos y movió su katana para enterrarla ya en Minato pero este desapareció dejando solo un rayo amarillo…


	36. Transición

El rayo recorría alrededor de Orochimaru casi como si fuera un gran y brillante relámpago pero una luz azul comenzó a ir con él hasta que grito –Suiton Hahonryuu –era una bola de agua que giraba rápidamente y en cuanto toco a Orochimaru esta exploto haciéndolo caer.

Minato sonreía pensando que la victoria ya era suya hasta que comenzó a pensar –Fue demasiado fácil –de pronto el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru comenzó a moverse levemente como una serpiente apenas conociendo sus movimientos hasta que pudo romper como su capullo dejando su vieja piel en el piso mientras este ya estaba de pie con su mismo rostro –Por esto es que yo debería ser Hokage –comenzó a realizar sellos mientras Minato solo lo observaba y esperaba -Dokuha Inaki –cientos de serpientes salieron de su boca para dirigirse contra Minato que comenzaba a matarlas con su kunai cuando de pronto Orochimaru hizo un sello y de las serpientes salieron navajas en sus bocas con las que sin piedad comenzaron a atacar fuertemente Minato que estaba totalmente rodeado y algunas ya las tenía sobre de el…

… Naruto observo el relámpago que se veía dando vueltas y supo que era su padre luchando, fijo su vista en el chico de la rara cosa en su brazo mientras Sasuke se fijaba en el otro –Deja recordar tu historial… -saco una tarjetita –Namikaze Naruto de 15 años, rango chuunin, hijo del Hokage y estudiante de Hatake Kakashi y de uno de los legendarios sannin de la hoja Jiraiya… mmm suena interesante pero qué tal te moverás –sin más se lanzo a intentar patearlo en la cara pero el alcanzo a saltar y ponerse en guardia –Pues lo veras –se acerco lanzándole un golpe que el otro sin problema esquivo haciéndose a un lado pero no pensó que Naruto le diera una patada de reversa haciéndolo trastabillar un poco. Mientras tanto Sasuke miro a su contrincante -¿Qué no sacaras tu tarjetita? –El chico sonrío burlón –No lo necesito eres un inútil de sangre fina y ya –sin más saco un kunai y Sasuke igual con todo su coraje por su comentario –Te matare –enseguida ambos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando justo en medio y dejando que los kunais sacaran chispas por el choque.

Sakura corrió rápidamente al hospital de la aldea donde sin duda estaba su sensei defendiéndolo y tal vez necesitaría ayuda pero antes de alejarse más del edificio volteo alcanzo a ver Naruto y Sasuke peleando espalda con espalda con su respectivo enemigo, estaba preocupada pero de pronto una pregunta atrajo su pensamiento ¿Pero por cual estaba más preocupada?. Llego y había acertado Tsunade luchaba con agilidad contra 5 ninjas que por más que intentaban golpearla no podían, de pronto la vena de la frente de la vieja salto y Sakura se aparto un poco –Ya se arto –enseguida un fuerte golpe y varios gritos ya que los había golpeado con su gran fuerza, Sakura subió al techo del hospital donde Ino y Hinata luchaban con un grupo de ninjas así que se lanzo a ayudarlas –¡Ey! frentona no vayas a romper nada que aun están los pacientes dentro –Sakura bufo con molestia pero asintió ya que su "amiga" tenía toda la razón –Hay que bajarlos –se coloco a su lado y las tres comenzaron a luchar y tratar de acorralarlos para que se bajaran….

… Minato trataba de quitarse a todas de encima pero cuando noto que Orochimaru se acercaba puso toda su atención en el hasta que una serpiente le enterró una navaja fuertemente un poco más arriba de la rodilla –Minato como puedes ser el mejor si eres tan torpe… como según escuche es tu hijo… pobre Kushina debe estarse revolcando en su tumba por haber dejado que tus genes dominaran en tu hijo –Minato gruño y tomo a varias de las serpientes por la cola para luego lanzárselas a su enemigo que las asesino enseguida con su katana pero no alcanzo a ver que Minato lo tacleo tumbándolo al piso golpeándolo fuertemente pero de pronto le dieron la vuelta y comenzaron de nuevo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo….

… Naruto intentaba lastimar a su oponente pero por más que lo golpeaba este parecía no tener nada de dolor así que siguió haciéndolo con más fuerza y tratando de meter más velocidad para lograr hacer algún daño aunque aun tenia la curiosidad de que era ese dispositivo que traía en el brazo ya que aun no lo utilizaba más que para cubrirse de los golpes, Sasuke salió volando ya que su contrincante le disparo aire desde sus manos a tan alta presión que si lo lastimo pero el estaba demasiado ocupado pensando de donde había salido esa técnica…

… Sakura y las chicas comenzaron a atacar sin tregua cuando de pronto todos los ninjas lanzaron kunais y parecía que una pequeña lluvia oscura las iba a cubrir cuando Jiraiya cayo aun lado de ellas -Ninpou Hari Jizou –una barrera de su cabello las cubrió totalmente al igual que el e hizo que algunos kunais rebotaran hacia sus enemigos y justo cuando hizo desaparecer el escudo Tsunade cayó a su lado y se fue directo a golpear a sus contrincantes que estaban entretenidos –Sakura –ella reacciono siguiendo a su sensei y comenzaron a luchar con todos espalda con espalda con una completa y perfecta combinación de movimientos. Al terminar con ellos Jiraiya sonrío –Sigues siendo demasiado peligrosa pero así me gusta –Tsunade le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras Ino y Sakura reían un poco –Auuu… bueno agresiva debemos irnos Orochimaru está aquí –Tsunade lo miro sorprendida y preocupada -¿Dónde está? –Jiraiya volteo a ver directamente a la oficina del Hokage donde en el techo se veían como chispas –Minato lo está enfrentando –ella enseguida salió corriendo lo más rápido posible con Jiraiya, Ino, Hinata y Sakura tras ellas -¿Dónde está Naruto? –Sakura se acerco –Está luchando muy cerca de ahí junto con Sasuke –su sensei asintió –Jiraiya ¿Qué hacemos? –este suspiro –Ahora solo nos queda ir a ayudar a Minato esperemos que Naruto no aparezca y si lo hace protegerlo –las chicas que escuchaban todo no entendían el porqué y que tenía que ver Naruto aquí pero sin cuestionar decidieron ayudar…

… Naruto comenzaba a hartarse cuando Lee y Shino cayeron junto a Sasuke y el –Venimos a que nuestra llama de la juventud rebose de energía con una batalla –Shino y hasta sus enemigos lo miraron con cara de "¿y este que tanto dijo?" –Bien cejudo tu ayúdame y Shino tu… -Sasuke bufo –No necesito ayuda –Naruto sonrío –Aja por eso te están haciendo polvo –Sasuke lo miro molesto mientras sus enemigos se unían un momento –Ya me arte de estos tarados… hay que terminar ya –el que estaba vendado casi totalmente asintió y sin mas ambos atacaron.

Los chicos enseguida respondieron y con Lee ayudando a Naruto su enemigo estaba en serios problemas así que ya arto y comenzó a luchar con más fuerza algo que notaron Lee y Naruto –Déjamelo a mi Naruto-kun –sin más se lanzo y lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen haciéndolo volar por los aires, tomo un momento que se desamarrada un poco las vendas que cubrían sus nudillos –Sombra de hoja danzante –enseguida dio un brinco para alcanzar a su contrincante al que ataco sin piedad golpeándolo lo más rápido posible para que no pudiera esquivarlo y de pronto lo abrazo y sus vendas se enredaron alrededor de su enemigo –Loto Primario –sin más y con muchísima fuerza se dejo caer de cabeza pero justo cuando ya se iban a estrellar en el piso su contrincante logro zafarse y darle la vuelta lanzándolo contra Naruto que intento detener el gran golpee con su cuerpo siendo repelido hacia atrás pero logrando su cometido, suavemente lo dejo en el piso –No te preocupes amigo ahora voy yo –sabia que con la técnica que acababa de hacer Lee había abierto la primera puerta y eso era agotador así que sin más se levanto pero justo cuando iba a correr contra su enemigo este le apunto con el raro dispositivo que tenía en el brazo y sonrío –Otofumidasu –enseguida Naruto sintió como todo daba vueltas y cayo de golpe de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando de cubrir su oídos al igual que Lee que se retorcía en el piso a su lado…

… Orochimaru reía, sabía que Minato estaba mal herido de la pierna aparte de que las serpientes lo habían herido bastante y que por ende no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido pero cuando ya estaba decidiendo cual sería su golpe final –Obama rasengan –y toda la aldea fue cubierta por un gran brillo haciendo que todos detuvieran sus luchas y la miraron asombrados…

… Jiraiya y Tsunade se detuvieron al instante, conocían esa técnica y sabían de quien era mientras las chicas estaban asombradas de tal chakra pero al ver la cara de sus superiores tuvieron miedo en especial Hinata y Sakura que enseguida pensaron en Naruto…

… Orochimaru rápidamente invoco una gran serpiente que sacrifico para parar en rasengan con su cuerpo y enseguida invoco a Manda una gran serpiente blanca con un mal carácter y sed permanente de sangre –Orochimaru que te he dicho sobre invocarme –miro molesto a su invocador –Lo siento pero te necesito –la serpiente bufo y Minato al verla rápidamente el invoco a Gamabunta –Muchacho estaba comiendo –Minato se notaba cansado y débil pero de un brinco subió a la gran rana –Lo siento pero como vez estoy en problemas –Bunta miro a Manda y ella le regreso la mirada, se odiaban a muerte y sin que sus invocadores dieran la orden se lanzaron a luchar…

… Naruto al ver la gran luz del rasengan su cerebro trataba de concentrarse –Muchacho levántate –resoplo y con dolor suavemente se levanto sosteniendo su kunai con fuerza en la mano –de pronto la serpiente y el sapo se veían sin ningún problema y Naruto se sorprendió ya que jamás su padre llamaba a Bunta a menos que estuviera en problemas –Muchacho déjame salir un poco sino no podrás ir con tu padre –Naruto lo analizo un momento –Solo un poco… ¿tienes un plan? –una risa en su cabeza retumbo…

… Bunta saco su gran katana y comenzó a intentar acabar con la serpiente que lo atacaba con odio intentando clavarle sus enormes colmillos en algún lado para introducirle su veneno, Minato observo lo que estaba causando la lucha de gigantes –Bunta destruirán la aldea… vamos de aquí –este apenas asintió y con toda su fuerza empujo a la serpiente arrastrándola y destruyendo las torres donde se encontraban los secuaces de Orochimaru para romper el escudo de chakra.

Al ver eso Minato no espero mas y se lanzo con fuerza contra Orochimaru que al verlo de nuevo comenzaron a golpearse de nuevo, la katana de Orochimaru legendaria por su rapidez pudo hacerle un corte profundo a Minato que al verlo bufo –Eso es todo –sabia que tenia que entretenerlo lo suficiente para que Jiraiya y Kakashi buscaran a Naruto para ponerlo a salvo, desde que supo que Orochimaru quería su puesto sabía que tenía que proteger a su hijo que esperaba ya estuviera lo bastante lejos de Konoha, de pronto tuvo que regresara a la realidad, eso de estar en 2 lugares en tus pensamientos no era fructífero y menos para una batalla donde ya estaba la balanza en su contra.

Orochimaru comenzaba a cansarse pero de pronto su mira de ilumino al ver a su pupilo Kabuto del otro lado…

… Jiraiya y Tsunade se acercaban a donde las bestias peleaban ferozmente –Tsunade –ella asintió y sin más invoco a Katsuyu –Manda porque esta en este mundo –todos subieron a ella sin dar explicaciones –Vamos amiga –la gran babosa solo asintió y comenzó a moverse rápidamente –Sosténganse –sin más golpeo de lado fuertemente a la gran serpiente que gruño que se desestabilizo un poco y esto lo aprovecho Bunta para golpearla hacia el otro lado regresándola con Katsuyu que volvió a golpearla y al ser de nuevo el turno del sapo este le dio con el mango de su katana en medio.

Minato sentía todo el ajetreo que había y de pronto al ser Manda golpeada por Katsuyu casi cae de la serpiente deslizándose por su nariz y quedando colgando ahí, su enemigo al verlo se acerco sonriendo egocéntricamente –Creo que al fin cumpliré tu mas grande deseo Minato… te reuniré con tu amada Kushina… -sonrío cuando este tambien comenzó a perder el equilibro por culpa de los golpes que estaba recibiendo la serpiente…

… de pronto la voz del zorro se quedo pensando un momento –Muchacho has un rasengan pero solo con mi chakra… te va a golpear déjalo –Naruto levanto rápido la vista y su enemigo lo golpeo justo en el abdomen con su raro aparato haciendo que callera de la azote pero alcanzo a caer de sentón en el balcón donde antes había dejado a Sakura, escupido sangre –Ahora hazlo muchacho –Naruto comenzó a formarlo.

Su contrincante sonrío y miro a su amigo que estaba sufriendo bastante ya que Shino con sus insectos había inundado los canales que tenía en los brazos y sin más Sasuke grito –Chidori –atravesándole el abdomen, miro al que había sido su compañero tanto tiempo y este al verlos solo escupido sangre y cayó de rodillas para luego caer de cara ya muerto.

Los chicos estaban exhaustos y no pudieron evitar caer sentados en el piso pero al observar al otro muchacho se tensaron, Shino sin importarle nada se acerco lo más rápido posible a Lee que sufría dolorosamente, sus oídos sangraban bastante aparte de varios golpes. Su enemigo comenzó a caminar provocando que se tensaran pero su única presa era Namikaze Naruto, los otros no importaban y simplemente los miro como si fueran simples cucarachas pero de pronto un Naruto sangrando subió bastante lastimado a la azotea y el chico sonrío ya que tendría el gozo de el mismo acabar con sus manos al hijo del Hokage, se acerco y sin más con su brazo donde tenía su aparato de metal le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero en lugar de lograr más sangre Naruto le sonrío travieso y en un puf desapareció en una bola de humo que rodeo a su enemigo. No podía ver nada pero de pronto vio como una esfera roja se acercaba con rapidez estrellándose justo en su pecho –Sensei… he… fallado –sin más cayó muerto con un hoyo que lo atravesaba justo donde debía estar su corazón.

Naruto estaba agotado pero sonreía algo satisfecho al ver a su contrincante derrotado pero enseguida se acerco corriendo a Lee que estaba muy lastimado –Mi llama… -Naruto lo levanto en brazos –No amigo tu llama estará bien –sin decirle nada a Shino o Sasuke que lo miraban asombrados por su victoria salió corriendo lo más rápido posible al hospital de la aldea, no quería pensar en nada, solo en correr y correr su amigo dependía de su rapidez. Llego lo más rápido que pudo y coloco a su amigo en una camilla –Cuida a… Sakura chan… -Naruto le sonrío –Vamos me vas a dejar el camino tan fácil… tu puedes amigo no dejes de luchar o me quedo con ella –sonrío levemente de lado y Lee apenas si le respondió la sonrisa –Claro que no te la dejare… N-Naruto kun –callo ya que estaba sedado y este había funcionado pero enseguida Naruto observo cómo se lo llevaban lo más rápido posible al quirófano, por momento su mente estaba en blanco y respiraba con dificultad cuando sintió como algo en su interior se tensaba demasiado… -Muchacho… -este estaba caminando a la salida del hospital -¿Qué pasa? –el zorro gruño y Naruto podía sentir como estaba demasiado inquieto -¿Qué tienes? Contesta de una vez –el zorro puso su voz más amable –Reconozco el chakra del que pelea con su padre –Naruto s detuvo enseguida –El estuvo aquí hace 15 años… el día que yo me uní a ti –enseguida apretó los puños –El… es el asesino de tu madre…. –

Hola ya sé que me odian por la tardanza pero como podran notar estoy tratando de apegarme lo mejor posible a los personajes reales y por supuesto a sus tecnicas... sin duda una de sus dudas (valga la redundancia) es contra quien peleaban Sasuke y Naruto, bueno eso es simple eran Dosu Kinuta y Zaku Abumi que los recordaran de la primera temporada de anime como parte del equipo gennin de Kabuto.

Bueno creo que esas serian todas las dudas pero si tienen mas no duden dejarlas que yo con gusto las contestare, por supuesto si no les gusto tambien diganme aqui acepto de todo pero manden algo para saber que existen xD

Un beso y disculpen de nuevo


	37. Nota xD no se asusten, no es nada malo

Sé que algunos ya me odian por la demora del próximo capítulo y de hecho imagino que pensaron que este era jejejeje pues no es que me surgió un problema y necesito su ayuda… verán a lo que pienso serán solo 2 capítulos mas pero estoy viendo que el que ya está casi listo está a punto de comenzar la pagina 7 de Word, no sé si el otro será así de grande aunque imagino que si (creo que describo demasiado debo cambar eso) pero bueno la pregunta es ¿lo dejo así de grande o mejor lo divido en 2 o 3 partes? depende en cuanto lo acabe. Les pregunto porque obviamente ustedes son los lectores y no sé si les agrade algo así de grande tan de pronto, bueno espero su comentario y sin duda subiré algo de este viernes (para mi hoy o mañana es viernes (lo digo así porque son las 2:30 de la mañana así que ya es viernes pero yo cuento los días hasta que despierto jejejeje)) espero sus comentarios y sino comentan pues decidiré yo sola pero ni modo si no les agrada que yo les pregunte.

Besos y saludos a todos


	38. Fin del cambio

… apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que le dolió pero que mas daba enseguida salió corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia orillas de la aldea donde la batalla de su padre estaba situada –Muchacho no debes ir ahí –Naruto bufo con molestia –Mírame mientras lo hago –y acelero mas sin esperar respuesta del ser que cohabitaba con el…

… Minato estaba a punto de caer y lo único que podía hacer era luchar por no hacerlo y ver como se acercaba triunfante Orochimaru con katana en mano que levanto al estar lo suficientemente cerca para acertarle un golpe que lo hiciera caer al vacío…

… Kakashi replegaba las tropas con inteligencia y rapidez pero cuando de pronto vio pasar a un Naruto con la mirada fija en un solo lugar supo lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a su rival pero de igual capacidad Gai sensei –Hazte cargo, debo proteger a Naruto –el cejudo volteo y con su pulgar levantado sonrió –Corre… protege bien su llama de la juventud! –Kakashi sonrió algo confundido pero aun así enseguida salió corriendo tras el muchacho que ya le llevaba bastante ventaja…

… Orochimaru ya saboreaba su triunfo levantando lentamente su katana y justo cuando la dejo caer un kunai sostenida por lo que ahora solo podía ver como una sombra rodeada de polvo, había evitado su golpe y sin previo aviso recibió una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos hasta casi resbalar el de su serpiente, Minato trataba de ver quien había sido pero la luz del sol no lo dejaba hasta que sintió una mano que lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo levantaba dejándolo en la serpiente en completo equilibrio –Papá ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido por un lado y por el otro preocupado –Naruto este no es el momento debes irte de aquí –guardo silencio al ver que su enemigo de nuevo se acercaba y sin más se puso en guardia delante de su hijo, protegiéndolo –Wow… aquí está el afamado niño Kyubi –…

… Jiraiya observo con cierto alivio combinada con preocupación a Naruto, Tsunade tambien lo observo y reconoció esa mirada que a veces daba miedo mientras que las chicas lo observaron cuando de golpe soltaron un leve grito justo en el momento en que los 4 tipos que habían estado haciendo la barrera de chakra rodeaban a Minato y Naruto, sin esperar más todos se lanzaron sobre la serpiente para ayudar…

… Naruto observo a su alrededor empuñando con fuerza su kunai al igual que su padre que intentaba planear algo para proteger a su hijo pero a la vez detener a su enemigo de una vez por todas pero estas ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando uno de los 4 muchachos que tenia 6 brazos se lanzo contra su hijo…

… Kakashi acelero lo mas que pudo y llego justo cuando un tipo parecido a una araña se disponía a atacar a Naruto así que cuando el lanzo su ataque él se puso en medio agachándose un poco y levantándose dando un gran golpe cuando este intentaba pasarlo por encima, en ese momento todo se volvió locura.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se fueron en contra de Orochimaru que se rio con ganas al ver revivida su antigua disputa, las chicas comenzaban una feroz batalla con la única mujer que pertenecía al grupo de los 4 y que solo sostenía una flauta sonriendo con arrogancia, Kakashi comenzó una lucha con el tipo araña alcanzando a sostenerlo de sus ropas y lanzándolo lejos para alejarlo de Naruto. Minato ya se veía con pocos problemas cuando noto que algo se acercaba con rapidez y al fijar bien su mirada se preparo enseguida para repeler a ese chico de cabello gris y gafas redondas que hacia brillar la punta de sus dedos con su chakra ósea que no debía dejarse tocar por él, el golpe fue atronador pero Minato lo repelo hacia atrás provocando que el muchacho tuviera que dar un gran brinco al edificio más cercano y sin más Minato le dio una mirada a su hijo y dio un brinco llegando junto al muchacho para comenzar una batalla.

Naruto que al principio había estado confiado al verse entre dos contrincantes que se veían de gran nivel cada uno, comenzó a preocuparse –No te preocupes muchacho… juntos lo haremos –el chico asintió preparándose para la batalla cuando a su lado cayeron Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Sasuke que le sonrió burlón –No pensabas que ibas a ser el genial aquí ¿verdad? Baka –Naruto solo alcanzo a sonreír cuando sus enemigos se lanzaron contra ellos comenzando una feroz lucha para la cual decidieron mejor bajar a tierra firme.

Orochimaru ataco sin piedad al que alguna vez había sido su amigo o por lo menos eso pensaba Jiraiya –Sigues siendo el mismo idiota, Jiraiya –este gruño levemente dejando que viejos recuerdos regresaran a su mente mientras Tsunade se lanzaba a intentar golpear al que para ella era el mayor traidor y no solo de la aldea sino de su misma amistad –Y tu eres un malnacido, Orochimaru –este se carcajeo al mismo tiempo que evitaba otro golpe –Mira quien lo dice… la mujer que al que se acerca muere –Tsunade al escuchar eso se lanzo directamente a él pero este la alcanzo a esquivar y darle una patada por la espalda haciéndola volar y caer con suma fuerza sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano, puso toda su atención el Jiraiya que al verla inconsciente sintió su sangre hervir –Y ahora viene el siguiente en tu lista, Tsunade –la lucha entre los antiguos sannin se torno más agresiva y sin que nadie lo entendiera no usaban técnicas solo sus puños para sentir el dolor del otro al ser golpeado…

… Kidomaru era el tipo araña por lo que había escuchado Kakashi pero eso no evitaba que en cierta forma fuera superior en inteligencia así que decidió simplemente esquivarlo un poco para conocer sus técnicas mientras el mentalmente iba formulando las suyas…

… -Byakugan –Hinata estaba sumamente concentrada intentando encontrar la debilidad de su rival que simplemente se reía de ellas y las golpeaba de vez en vez teniendo ya a Sakura e Ino sumamente molestas por sus burlas hasta que se detuvo a cierta distancia de ellas –Ya me aburrieron… pensé que aquí en Konoha me podría divertir un rato pero veo que no es así… son mediocres –esto puso furiosa a Sakura que sin esperar más se lanzo con toda su fuerza contra ella pero en lugar de que su contrincante se preocupara por moverse se acomodo en el piso y comenzó a tocar suavemente su flauta, Sakura se detuvo enseguida sumamente confundida al igual que las otras 2 que observaban, al verlas congeladas dejo de tocar y soltó una risotada –jajajaja Idiotas solo por hacerme reír les daré el gusto de al menos conocer el nombre de su enemiga y asesina… soy Tayuya –y sin más el sello maldito comenzó a avanzar por su piel dejando líneas simétricas sobre su piel mientras las chicas solo la observaban sin saber qué era eso…

… Sasuke observo al tipo gordo que se preparaba a lanzar una gran roca contra ellos –Kiba –este enseguida volteo y comenzó a realizar sellos con Akamaru a su lado que de pronto se convirtió en otro Kiba –Gatsuga –unos torbellinos perforaron enseguida la roca ya lanzada haciéndola pedazos y enseguida ellos lanzándose a atacar al gordo junto con Akamaru, Naruto observo al otro tipo que tenía como otra cabeza pegada a su espalda –Sakon me estoy aburriendo… déjame divertirme –sonrió la cabeza maliciosamente –Lo siento Ukon pero yo quiero jugar un rato con el hijo del Hokage –esto lo alcanzo a escuchar Naruto y Shino que esperaba a su lado –Naruto, deberíamos atacar para saber que pueden hacer –este solo asintió poniéndose en guardia –Muchacho, esos chicos no son normales debes tener cuidado –Naruto de nuevo asintió y sin esperar mas se lanzo contra ellos lanzando golpes esquivados y algunos respondidos hasta uno que le dio justo en la quijada haciéndolo volar –Ahora –Shino extendió los brazos hacia el contrincante y lanzo un montón de sus insectos que comenzaron a tratar internarse en la piel del enemigo pero en cuanto lo hacían caían muertos al tocar la sangre del rival, Naruto y Shino se quedaron congelados observando lo que pasaba cuando de pronto Kiba golpeo por la espalda a Sakon que rodo por el piso para luego hincarse –Ukon ¿por qué no me dijiste? –la cabeza bufo –Si no me dejas divertirme estas solo en la batalla –Sakon solo bufo levantándose cuando Naruto se lanzo con fuerza en una patada voladora pero al verla se agacho, Naruto sonrío gustoso golpeando en la espalda al gordo que se preparaba para golpear a Sasuke y lo tumbo de boca –Hola baka no te quedes toda la diversión –Sasuke sonrío de lado –Vamos que tu pelees de este lado no cambiara nada –Naruto que ya estaba a su lado sonrío –Eso crees tú –…

… Minato resoplo molesto, ya estaba hartándose de tener que esquivar solamente asi que de pronto desapareció dejando a un confundido Kabuto observando a todos lados cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo lanzo contra el tubo de la base de un tinaco de agua el cual cimbro un poco –Me aburro –Minato sonrió y comenzó ahora él a atacar a su contrincante sin darle tiempo de que pudiera preparar su técnica de nuevo…

… Jiraiya atacaba sin piedad a Orochimaru pero este había dejado de concentrarse en el observando simplemente la lucha de Minato –Muy bien creo que es hora de irme –Jiraiya no entendió hasta que era bastante tarde cuando sin más Orochimaru desapareció y de pronto apareció atravesándolo con su katana por la espalda –E-Eres un maldito –Orochimaru rio y observo las batallas que se desarrollaban a sus lados, tomo una de sus serpientes y estas se arrastraron hacia cada persona de su equipo que enseguida hicieron unan gran explosión para poder desaparecer y colocarse alrededor de donde estaba Minato y Kabuto luchando. Orochimaru dio un brinco situándose junto a ellos justo cuando de nuevo la capa de chacra los protegía a todos en su interior, su plan comenzaría de nuevo…

… Naruto junto a todos los demás se levantaron de entre los escombros de los arboles lentamente tratando de entender que había pasado pero eso solo lo hicieron hasta que volvieron a observar el semicírculo azul donde su padre estaba encerrado –No –susurro y comenzó a correr en esa dirección cuando alguien apareció frente a el junto con un gran grupo de ninjas de todos lados, enseguida se unieron a él todos sus amigos y Kakashi sensei –Debo llegar junto a mi padre –todos asintieron y la campal comenzó…

… Tsunade despertó lentamente pero en cuanto pudo enfocar la visión recordó que pasaba y se levanto de un brinco buscando de nuevo a su contrincante, al no verlo dio un gran salto para situarse en la azotea donde antes había estado luchando y para su sorpresa encontró a Jiraiya de rodillas sangrando –Creo que esta vez no me está hiendo muy bien –sin poder sostenerse mas comenzó a recostarse mientras una asustada Tsunade corría a su lado para comenzar a revisarlo –Tranquilo, te pondrás bien –este asintió y sonrió –Claro que si… sino me golpeas –ella rio un poco aunque sus ojos ya estaban inundados de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento pero no las dejo y simplemente comenzó a curarlo…

… Minato observo con molestia lo que pasaba y sabia que esto no estaba bien pero por un momento suspiro agradecido que Naruto se haya quedado afuera enfrentando lo que se podría llamar como contrincantes mediocres aparte de que Kakashi estaba con el y sin duda no dejaría que nada le pasara pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz que tanto odiaba –Minato creo que es tiempo de terminar –Minato volteo acomodándose justo en medio de sus contrincantes pero para su sorpresa Kabuto se retiro subiendo simplemente al tinaco de agua y tomando asiento ahí –Kabuto sabe respetar mis deseos de terminar contigo personalmente –Minato sonrió –Si claro o simplemente que sabe que tu no eres capaz de estar con otra persona de tu bando en una misma pelea –Orochimaru rio –Eres igual de idiota que tu sensei… pensando que tal vez eso me duela de alguna manera pero no es así de hecho… acepto tus comentarios como un halago –sin esperar más se lanzo a la batalla, sin protegerse ninguno comenzaron a golpearse sin piedad tratando de dejar claro quién era el más fuerte pero cuando Orochimaru comenzó a sangrar y a trastabillar un poco por recibir demasiados golpes en la cara seguidos Kabuto callo por detrás de Minato que dio la vuelta lanzando un golpe a la altura de su cara pero este alcanzo a agacharse y aprovecho para utilizar su técnica especial cortando los tendones de la pierna izquierda de Minato.

Minato se tambaleo y de un brinco subió a donde antes estaba Kabuto, sangraba profusamente de la nariz y boca pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa herida en su pierna que no veía pero si sentía totalmente el dolor que era parecido a que su pierna fuera atravesada por una espada muy grande, intento dar unos pasos pero su pierna se venció haciéndolo caer de sentón –Creo que ya perdiste Minato –Orochimaru apareció de un lado y del otro Kabuto rodeándolo y sin duda asi evitando que escapara, Minato se levanto como pudo y con todas sus fuerzas apoyo su pierna extendiendo sus brazos con un kunai en mano a cada uno de sus contrincantes que sin esperar ni un segundo más lo atacaron golpeándolo y Kabuto tratando de dañar alguno de sus órganos pero Minato se movía lo más rápido posible impidiendo que eso pasara, al notar esto Orochimaru bufo molesto pero de pronto noto que su propia energía comenzaba a terminarse ya que el cuerpo que habitaba estaba demasiado dañado para poder aguantar más tiempo –Estúpida humanidad –comenzó a atacar mas con katana en mano sorprendiendo a su fiel ayudante y a su contrincante pero que mas daba tenía que terminar ya para poder tomar su medicina cuando de pronto su oportunidad estuvo ahí.

Kabuto ataco a Minato haciéndolo enfocarse casi totalmente en el y mientras este evitaba y contraatacaba sus golpes con sus kunais Orochimaru aprovecho su poca movilidad y atravesó totalmente a la altura de su corazón el pecho de Minato que simplemente se detuvo sorprendido, Orochimaru rio y susurro –Salúdame a Kushina… que se murió por verme al igual que tu –Minato sintió como hacían la espada hacia arriba dañándolo más y la sacaba de golpe, enseguida cayó al piso observando el cielo azul. Enseguida la protección azul desapareció y los 4 muchachos se acercaron a su maestro que observaba gustoso como se le escaba la vida lentamente a Minato hasta que un terrible dolor le recordó que debía irse –Muchachos muévanse ya saben cuál es su siguiente misión, Kabuto ven conmigo –este asintió y Orochimaru miro a Manda que seguía luchando ferozmente contra Bunta –Destruye este lugar –la serpiente bufo –No soy uno de tus ineptos pero está bien aun recuerdo a ese jovencito –todos desaparecieron enseguida del lugar dejando a Minato observando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer –Creo que las lluvias han llegado –cerro los ojos…

… Jiraiya se levanto lentamente y Tsunade sonrió hasta que un estruendo los hizo voltear, Manda había golpeado con su cola justo donde momentos antes había estado luchando Minato y sin más ella desapareció dejando confundidos a la gran rana y babosa. Jiraiya aunque sentía dolor corrió rápidamente con Tsunade tras de él hacia ese lugar…

… Naruto estaba rodeado pero no importaba ya que ahora estaba molesto alguien había golpeado a Sakura y Hinata así que sin duda todos pagarían por eso cuando de pronto vio como el edificio donde su padre había estado peleando se caía por haber recibido un colazo de la serpiente –¡Papá! –Kakashi volteo junto con él y al estar más desocupado que Naruto salió corriendo hacia allá junto con Sakura y Hinata que habían visto a Jiraiya y Tsunade en camino, Naruto sin más comenzó a tratar salir de ahí golpeando a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él…

… el lugar estaba simplemente destrozado cuando todos llegaron a donde alguna vez había sido la azotea de un edificio de departamentos –¡Minato ¿Dónde estás? –Jiraiya comenzó a gritar y buscarlo como loco junto con todos los demás -¡Quietos! –todos miraron asustados a Hinata que aunque se encontraba fatiga se concentro –Byakugan –comenzó a mirar por todos lados hasta encontrar con mucho trabajo y bajo demasiados escombros el cuerpo de alguien sumamente débil y enseguida apunto con su mano –Sáquenlo rápido –enseguida al ver su mirada todos entendieron que no estaba bien.

Al fin lo sacaron tratando no moverlo demasiado por órdenes de Tsunade que enseguida se acerco junto con Sakura a intentar sanarlo pero al revisarlo Tsunade no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar algo que Jiraiya y Kakashi entendieron a la perfección y bajaron la mirada –Tsunade ¿recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Kushina? –esta asintió sollozando –Pues debes prometérmelo ahora a mi –ella lo miro tratando de contener las lagrimas sin éxito –Prometo que cuidare a tu hijo como si fuera mi –Minato sonrió un poco haciendo un leve gesto de dolor –Yo sé que así lo harás porque siempre has sido la única madre que ha conocido y sé que para ti ya es tu hijo peor tambien quiero agregar que cuides la aldea… igual tu sensei –Jiraiya se acerco y tomo su mano –Eres como mi hijo del que estoy más que orgulloso y ve sin cuidado que ese muchacho es mi nieto y como tal lo cuidare –Minato derramo una lagrima y clavo su mirada azul en la de su sensei expresando con ella todo lo que quería decir mientras Jiraiya no soltaba su mano ni dejaba de mirarlo asintiendo dejando que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas, Kakashi se acerco lentamente con la cabeza baja escuchando como Sakura y Hinata sollozaban junto con los demás –Sensei yo… -Minato le sonrió –Kakashi eres mi hijo, te e educado y cuidado, por supuesto te he apoyado y sé que a ti no debo si quiera pedirte que cuides a Naruto porque lo harás de todas maneras –Kakashi asintió en silencio –Cuídalo y cuídate mucho… siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes –Kakashi solo se quedo ahí en silencio y justo cuando sus lagrimas no pudieron ser por más tiempo evitadas comenzó a llover…

… Naruto no dejaba de lanzar golpes y esquivar unos cuantos mas aunque algunos si alcanzaban a golpearlo pero no con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle algún daño hasta que de pronto sintió algo vibrar en su interior de una manera horrible que provoco que por un momento se doblara y alguien lo golpeara con la rodilla en el rostro provocando que sangrara y callera al piso sentado -¿Qué demonios? –evito otro golpe y sosteniendo la pierna de su contrincante se levanto para dar unas vueltas y lanzar a su oponente contra los demás ninjas enemigos –Baka ten cuidado a donde los lanzas –Sasuke se había agachado justo a tiempo evitando así ser golpeado por el sujeto lanzado, Naruto solo sonrió traviesamente cuando la vibración volvió a llamar su atención –Muchacho –como pudo siguió luchando pero poniendo atención o por lo menos la más posible a esa voz interior –Tu padre… -por un segundo se detuvo y cuando un ninja se lanzo de frente contra él lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que hizo que se estrellara en un árbol y ahí se quedara atorado –Mi padre ¿Qué? –suspiro intentando calmarse pero algo le decía que estaba mal –… su chacra está disminuyendo rápidamente –el pánico lleno la cabeza de Naruto y sin pensarlo produjo un montón de clones que comenzaron a luchar hasta que unos 20 entre ellos el verdadero Naruto saltaron al aire y ahí comenzaron a caer en picada con los rasengan listos en la mano.

Sasuke así como todos los demás alcanzaron a ver el brillo en el cielo, era un buen espectáculo y por un momento todos se quedaron quietos ya que con lo negro del cielo y lo azul de los rasengan era algo digno de verse pero cuando los ninjas de Konoha notaron de que se trabaja enseguida corrieron lo más lejos posible, algunos de sus enemigos al notar esto los siguieron pero muchos otros se quedaron ahí intentando moverse justo al final cuando Naruto y sus clones lanzaron todo el poder de los rasengan sobre ellos.

La explosión fue bastante grande e hizo cimbrar el suelo aunque con los truenos que ya había en el cielo el sonido fue levemente apagado pero como resultado quedo un gran cráter con Naruto parado justo en medio, los enemigos que quedaban comenzaron a acercarse a él para atacarlo pero ahora Naruto era otro y hasta en su mirada azul se notaba una leve sombra provocando que sin más este comenzara a realizar sellos y de pronto una gran ola los golpeo mientras el ya corría hacia la dirección donde había estado luchando su padre…

… Minato comenzaba a sentir ese momento donde había frío y calor a la vez, donde su mente daba vueltas y la oscuridad comenzaba a dominar pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, él sabía que su hijo iba ya a estar a su lado y tenía que esperarlo era inaceptable irse sin decirle adiós pero parecía que el peso del mundo comenzaba a aplastarlo, comenzó a toser y escupió sangre mientras Tsunade y Sakura hacían hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo vivo más tiempo aunque darían lo que fue por salvarle la vida pero no solo sus heridas eran graves sino que la katana de Orochimaru contenía un veneno que lo estaba matando lentamente –Sensei… acércate –Jiraiya se coloco a su lado sentándose en el piso mojado aunque al hacerlo su herida le dolió un poco pero eso no importaba en ese momento –¿Qué pasa? Minato –este le sonrió de lado –Debes seguir entrenando a Naruto y no dejes que se vaya por el mal camino… -tosió otro poco –… eso no quiere decir que no le enseñes bien el modo sennin aunque según parece ya lo maneja –Jiraiya y Minato sonrieron al observar a las 2 chicas que se encontraban ahí –La … c-casa Namikaze contiene muchos secretos que espero que mi hijo encuentre… algún día… -tosió otro poco pero con más fuerza y por su boca salió demasiada sangre –Sakura los pulmones… ¡Rápido! –esta se acerco mas y se acomodo concentrándose totalmente hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los del Hokage que eran idénticos a los de su amigo aunque estos ya tenían una leve oscuridad sobre ellos –No te molestes… al fin termina mi historia pero espero que cuides la de mi hijo –Sakura con la cara empapada de lagrimas más que de lluvia asintió hipando.

Por un momento todo se volvió paz y tranquilidad para Minato, ya no sentía dolor, al fin estaba listo pero justo en ese momento alguien se derrapo en el fango deteniéndose justo a su lado –Papá… -este sonrió –Sabia que vendrías –Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas y observo a Sakura con su sensei que habían detenido la curación -¡¿Pero que hacen? No ven que él las necesita –estaba furioso por verlas simplemente mirando pero su padre coloco con lentitud su mano en la mejilla de su adorado hijo –Ya no hay más que hacer –Naruto comenzó a dejar resbalar las lagrimas por sus mejillas algunas mojaron la mano de su padre –¡Claro que si hay déjalas que hagan su trabajo… no te puedes ir… no me puedes dejar solo… lo prometiste! –esto último lo grito contra el pecho de su padre –Hijo mío… mi orgullo… el fruto de mi amor con tu madre… así como ella jamás nos ha dejado yo no te dejare y desde donde este siempre te cuidare… yo jamás rompo una promesa –Naruto sollozo fuertemente mientras su padre acariciaba su empapado cabello –Protege a mi aldea… protege a mis aldeanos… protege a nuestra familia –Minato les sonrió a todos los que se encontraban ahí mientras sentía como su hijo solo asentía sobre su pecho.

La paz comenzaba a envolverlo totalmente y no pudo evitar recordar su vida entera preguntándose, como todos llegado el momento, sí en verdad había hecho las cosas bien pero al ver el rostro de Naruto que se erguía mirándolo no tuvo que pensar más, su hijo y su mujer habían sido las mejores cosas y jamás se arrepentiría de tenerlos, la imagen de su esposa le provoco una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad –Si mi amor, el estará bien… todos lo cuidaran y nosotros desde nuestro nuevo hogar –Naruto miro hacia el mismo lugar que su padre cuando sintió un jalón que lo posiciono a la altura de su boca y su padre susurro –Eres mi orgullo… te amo… -y en ese momento Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Hokage, el sensei y por supuesto el padre dejo el mundo mortal para irse con su amada soltando su último suspiro en el oído de su más grande tesoro.


	39. Venganza Final

Por un momento parecía que todo estaba callado, aislado y de pronto un desgarrador grito de dolor se escucho en toda la aldea –¡NO! –Naruto había grito hacia los cielos aferrándose con fuerza a el cuerpo inerte de su padre, a su alrededor todos sollozaban despidiéndose de ese gran hombre.

Naruto lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de su padre sin dejar de susurrar –Prometiste que no me dejarías… l-lo prometiste –Hinata y Sakura lo miraban igual de devastadas pero por el hecho no tanto de la muerte sino el dolor que les producía verlo así, por un momento su mente quedo en blanco –Muchacho… lo siento… -Naruto miro el rostro de su padre sin decir nada -… Aun esta cerca… -el chico apretó tan fuerte los puños en ese momento que se escucho el tronar de ellos –Déjame salir… déjame ayudarte esta vez… prometo que me controlare para no destruir tu aldea o a tus amigos –Naruto suspiro fuerte entendiendo la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar y de pronto desato la banda representativa de la aldea de la cabeza de su padre para luego quitarse la suya y guardarla en el interior de su mochila cerrando lentamente, enseguida se puso la de su padre que tenía sangre de él que con el agua comenzó a deslizarse por el rostro de Naruto.

Todos lo observaban, no entendían lo que hacía –Vamos pero contrólate un poco solo para no destruir –el Kyubi en su interior acepto y enseguida los ojos azules y brillantes de Naruto cambiaron a unos rojizos oscuros, en cuanto Jiraiya lo observo entendió que estaba haciendo –Naruto ¡no! –Hinata y Sakura se acercaron a él intentando calmarlo hasta que el manto rojo comenzó a cubrirlo y enseguida Jiraiya se interpuso en su camino –Naruto cálmate –este se puso de pie lentamente mientras Tsunade y Kakashi ya se preparaban para detenerlo cuando este comenzó a realizar rápidamente unos sellos que dejaron congelados a Kakashi y Jiraiya –No puede ser… cuando…? –justo en ese momento Naruto le dio una última mirada a su padre y desapareció dejando solo una estela rojiza y a los demás sin una palabra en la boca.

Apareció donde comenzaba el bosque de Konoha y por una vez en su vida realmente dejo fluir todas sus emociones y demás dejando así que el zorro tomara más control sobre su cuerpo pero no demasiado, la persecución comenzó y todo lo que estuviera al paso e intentaba seguirla terminaba hecha pedazos.

Orochimaru iba corriendo por el bosque con Kabuto a su lado ya que estaba bastante débil por su pelea con Minato –Espero que tengas listo el suero para cuando lleguemos –Kabuto volteo a ver preocupado a su protector –No se preocupe está todo listo –de pronto este volteo inquieto verificando si alguien los seguía –Siento un poderoso chacra acercándose –Orochimaru sonrió y enseguida lamio sus labios –Minato no pudo enseñar ciertas cosas, según parece –se detuvo en un paraje rodeado de arboles enormes que lo cubrían bien a simple vista y Kabuto enseguida cayo a su lado pensando en la fatiga –¿Se encuentra bien? –Orochimaru no pudo evitar su más tenebrosa risa –Mejor que nunca… ¿cuántas veces en la vida puede uno enfrentarse al Kyubi?... desaparece –Kabuto se quedo congelado –S-Señor usted esta… -Orochimaru lo miro de la forma más fría haciéndolo callar –Dije que desaparezcas –Kabuto se quedo quieto por un momento pero lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco dos píldoras rojas –Es lo único que nos queda… úselas bien –se las entrego a su protector y enseguida desapareció.

Orochimaru se quedo ahí, en medio del paraje simplemente esperando al que sin duda seria su mayor reto en toda su vida y en verdad esperaba que así fuera –Veamos que tan bien te educo… mi viejo amigo… y por supuesto mi primer pupilo –rio divertido esperando el gran momento y no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado tiempo porque el ruido de arboles explotando y ramas cayendo de golpe al piso comenzaba a acercarse.

-Muchacho nos está esperando –el chico asintió sintiendo como no solo el chacra del Kyubi sino el de el mismo estaba como loco fluyendo con mayor fuerza y rapidez atravez de su cuerpo, todo el dolor que tenia contenido estaba atorado en su garganta esperando salir con el primer gruñido y sin duda con el ultimo que marcara que su venganza fuera cumplida pero por un momento a su cabeza llego el vago pensamiento del fracaso –Eso jamás pasara conmigo ayudándote –sabia que las palabras del zorro eran ciertas pero tambien sabía que Orochimaru no era cualquier contrincante, el tiempo había acabado estaba a solo unos cuantos arboles de él y era el momento de dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar.

Salió disparado de la copa de los arboles dejando que su sombra se acercara velozmente a su enemigo que ya lo esperaba con su sonrisa burlona característica, Naruto se perfilo para darle una patada dando una vuelta en el aire así que enseguida Orochimaru levanto los brazos en posición de cruz para evitar el golpe –Ya nos espera, muchacho –Naruto se acomodo justo al estar frente a su enemigo para soltarle un gran grito en la cara que salió con un poder impresionante, tal que Orochimaru tuvo que utilizar todo su poder para plantar bien sus pies en el suelo que ya comenzaba a formarse un cráter a su alrededor cuando de pronto sus pies no aguantaron mas y lo hicieron caer al piso comenzando a sufrir ahí tirado.

Naruto al verlo caído enseguida dejo el grito y de golpe lanzo un puñetazo directo al abdomen provocando que su enemigo diera un quejido seguido de un chorro de sangre expulsado de su boca, Orochimaru enseguida tomo el puño de Naruto que aun estaba enterrado en su cuerpo y como pudo aguantando el dolor por la quemazón tomo su brazo y lo lanzo a los arboles apoyando su pierna en el abdomen bajo de el muchacho. Naruto se estrello tan fuerte que destruyo varios árboles a su alrededor –Muchacho debemos hacer esto lo más rápido posible… por tu bien, no quiero lastimar demasiado tu cuerpo –Naruto gruño levemente –Solo importa destruirlo –se levanto rápidamente y enseguida comenzó a correr directo a su enemigo que ya lo esperaba de pie un poco encorvado pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

Todos se habían quedado congelados hasta que Sasuke cayo aun lado de su novia –Q-Q… -guardo silencio en cuanto vio el cuerpo inerte de su Hokage, amigo, sensei, padre y protector desde que la desgracia cubrió al clan Uchiha. Por un momento solo se quedo ahí, con la vista baja dejando que una montaña de recuerdos y sentimientos lo golpearan cuando de pronto noto la ausencia de su amigo – ¿Donde está Naruto? –todos se quedaron callados y enseguida tomo a Sakura de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco –Responde –ella soltó un sollozo –S-Se fue tras el culpable –Sasuke enseguida la soltó cuando Kakashi despertó y recordó que en verdad su hermano pequeño se había ido en busca del desgraciado que les había arrebatado a ese gran hombre –Vamos tras el… Jiraiya san debería trasladar el cuerpo a otro lado… por respeto a mi sensei –Jiraiya miro por un momento a su casi hijo y después miro profundamente a Tsunade –Encárgate por favor –ella asintió y cuando los tres iban a desaparecer ella lo tomo del brazo fuertemente –Es mejor que lo traigas de regreso vivo… -unas lagrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos que dejaban ver una gran preocupación -… o hare que te tragues a Gamabunta entero –Jiraiya entendió y asintió para enseguida desaparecer junto a los otros.

Naruto no preparo ni pensó ningún golpe llego directo a taclear a su enemigo por el estomago haciéndolo expulsar de nuevo todo el aire de su interior y sin detenerse lo sostuvo bien para que fuera golpeando contra los arboles que se interponían en su camino, a la vez que el manto que lo cubría dañaba totalmente el cuerpo de su enemigo al que pensaba destruir lo más lento posible intentándolo hacerle sufrir casi la misma intensidad de dolor que el sufría y seguiría sufriendo por largo tiempo. Orochimaru gritaba de dolor aunque intentaba resistirse tanto al agarre como a demostrar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir pero cuando intentaba levantarse por así decirlo para intentar que lo soltaran los golpes con los mismos arboles le hacían volver a recostarse de cierta forma pegándolo de vez en vez más al manto.

Sakura, Hinata y Tsunade se vieron en la terrible tarea de tener que remover el cuerpo de su Hokage, Tsunade se quito su capa verde de costumbre para cubrir lentamente el cuerpo de su amigo y pupilo, para esto se puso de rodillas a su lado y la acomodo con suma lentitud y por supuesto cuidado. Mientras tanto las chicas buscaban un pedazo de madera para poder utilizarlo de camilla y así trasladarlo hasta la mansión Namikaze.

Kakashi corría lo más rápido posible con desesperación cuando de pronto se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol y realizo unos sellos cuando exploto una especie de bola de humo dando lugar a todos sus perros –Pakkun busca ahora a Naruto –el perro enseguida entendió el porqué de ese tono de voz y les dio indicaciones a todos para enseguida salir en diferentes direcciones en su búsqueda.

Naruto al fin se canso de llevar así a su enemigo y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo por los aires para él correr siguiéndolo, calculando justo donde iba a caer pero cuando lo hizo dio un brinco agarrándolo de sorpresa en el aire y lanzándole unas series de golpes de taijutsu simple solo para sorprender y luego al agarrarlo con la guardia un poco baja le dio tres golpes seguidos en la cara provocando el sangrado de labio y nariz así como su caída en picada hacia el piso –Muchacho acabalo de una vez –Naruto ignoro totalmente las palabras del Kyubi cayendo a un lado de donde había caído su oponente que con dificultad se movía –Parece que no me darás oportunidad ¿verdad? –Naruto le gruño tomándolo por las solapas de su capa y levantándolo –Pagaras con lagrimas de sangre la muerte de mi padre –Orochimaru sonrió –Creo que deberías haber sido mi pupilo y no el del tonto Jiraiya –Naruto enseguida transformo su rostro molesto a uno lleno de furia para después lanzarlo por los aires, su oponente alcanzo a dar la vuelta en el aire para así terminar parado en el árbol donde se esperaba que se estrellara –Aunque veo perfectamente el porqué no lo eres –sonrió burlón y enseguida en un lento movimiento tomo una de las píldoras rojas y la introdujo en su boca –Muchacho eso no me gusto –Naruto enseguida pudo adivinar de que se trataban –A mi tampoco pero no dejemos que se trague la otra o estamos perdidos –enseguida ambos oponentes comenzaron a correr contra el otro.

Minato yacía en su sofá en la antigua mansión Namikaze justo en frente del cuadro familiar regalado hace poco por Naruto, el corazón de Tsunade se encogió y sin poder aguantarlo más cayó de rodillas fuertemente sollozando y dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, al principio las chicas se quisieron acercar pero sabían bien que ella prefería que ni siquiera la vieran así que ambas le dieron la espalda sollozando con más fuerza por el sentimiento de dolor por la partida de su Hokage y por el gran dolor que Tsunade demostraba. Ella sollozaba totalmente encogida, abrazándose así misma con tanta fuerza como le era posible –Perdóname…. P-perdóname Kushina… yo… prometí c-cuidar… los y te he fallado… perdóname –no dejaba de repetir esas palabras mirando con sus ojos inundados la imagen de la pelirroja que desde el cuadro le sonreía.

Naruto y Orochimaru se golpearon fuertemente en la cara con un derechazo, ambos fueron lanzados por los aires por el golpe del otro pero enseguida evitaron su caída y sin más se volvieron a encontrar justo en el centro de la maleza destruyendo a su paso todo lo que les estorbara para golpear al otro. Naruto lo miro fijamente y arto dio la media vuelta agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe y con su cola golpearlo fuertemente en las piernas donde la ropa se quemaba por el chacra del Kyubi, Orochimaru se estrello con gran fuerza contra un árbol de lado y al levantarse la mitad de piel de su rostro se había quedado contra la corteza pero al parecer no le dolía ni nada, era como una especie de mascara ya que se le podía ver otra piel blanca pero eso que mas importaba para Naruto, el simplemente se fue saltando entre los árboles para de pronto caer con uno de ellos sobre su enemigo justo en su cabeza –Muchacho agárralo no queremos más capsulas –Naruto así lo hizo cuando este salió de bajo del árbol arrastrándose y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas dejando que el chacra lo quemara lentamente causándole una gran agonía pero Orochimaru no se quedo quieto y desconectándose de su dolor pudo sacar su katana lentamente de su brazo para encajársela justo en el abdomen a Naruto en un ángulo hacia arriba dejando que perforada órganos y provocando un gran gruñido de dolor por parte del chico.

Naruto tuvo que aflojar el agarre y eso fue aprovechado por su enemigo para separarse lo suficiente y atravesarlo de nuevo pero ahora en línea recta casi en donde momentos antes había incrustado su katana –¡Muchacho! –el Kyubi estaba preocupado y no solo porque su vida estuviera relativamente unida a la del chico sino porque en verdad le tenía aprecio. Naruto como pudo al ver que el sacaba lentamente el acero de su interior apretó los puños y juntando toda la fuerza posible los llevo hacia su pecho para luego impulsarlos y dejar que se estrellaran contra el rostro de su enemigo el cual salió dando vueltas contra otros árboles, el chico cayó de rodillas en el césped sangrando profusamente –Muchacho debemos irnos –este negó con la cabeza, no permitiría que el asesino de su padre escapara tan fácilmente así que tomo aire y se levanto haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad –Muchacho detente –volvió a negar y comenzó a andar por el camino que había dejado su enemigo.

Orochimaru estaba tirado a unos metros de Naruto sintiendo mucho dolor por culpa del chacra del Kyubi, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba con rapidez –N-Necesito… la píldora –comenzó a buscarla muy lentamente entre sus bolsillos reprendiéndose así mismo por haber desperdiciado la otra jugando con el chico en lugar de destruirlo como a su padre, sabía que estaba mal, sentía como el aire se le iba con más facilidad como un globo que tiene un pequeño agujero pero no se iba a dejar vencer por un simple mocoso porque eso era Naruto… un simple mocoso.

Naruto apareció junto a el y sin darle tiempo lo golpeo todas las veces que pudo juntando la poca fuerza que ya le quedaba, la vida se le estaba escapando pero eso no importaba con tal de cumplir su venganza contra aquel que le había arrebatado su vida, Orochimaru no tenía por donde escapar todos los golpes eran directos aunque podía ver que ya estaba débil el chico así que aprovecho eso para hacerlo equivocarse golpeando el césped donde se formo un pequeño cráter pero mientras el salía dándole una patada de lado a las costillas del chico que no pudo evitar caer de lado en un golpe seco y ese momento fue utilizado levantar su katana que encontró junto a sus pies ya que la había soltado mientras buscaba la píldora –Te acabara maldito monstruo –y sin más comenzó a clavársela a Naruto por todos lado, entre sus costillas, sus piernas, sus brazos, su espalda cuando al fin cayo tendido boca abajo sintiendo como la oscuridad lo comenzaba a inundar –Muchacho ¡Muévete! –comenzaba a escuchar a Kyu lejos y cada vez se alejaba mas -¡MUEVETE! –y más lejos –NARUTO! – grito el Kyubi sintiendo como el mismo comenzaba a sentirse más libre de lo normal, por 15 años había querido eso el ser libre pero ahora un sentimiento lo retenía pero como es que el tenia sentimientos, eso no le importaba en ese momento y sin más comenzó a usar su poder para curar algunas heridas del chico aunque al mismo tiempo le hacían mas pero eso no lo detenía –jajajajajaja eres un inútil como tu padre, chico –Orochimaru reía como maniático sintiendo como esa batalla ya estaba ganada mientras no dejaba de clavar hasta lo más profundo posible su katana, a veces sentía hasta como la enterraba en la tierra que ya estaba llena de sangre alrededor del pobre chico.

Naruto sentía que una completa paz lo cubría pero de pronto un rayo amarillo lo inundo por completo –Lucha –escucho un leve susurro que no sabía de dónde provenía –Lucha –decía ahora una voz femenina que tampoco sabía de dónde o quien era –Hijo jamás debes dejar de luchar –enseguida reconoció a la perfección la voz de su padre, intento moverse pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón se sentía totalmente inmóvil y sin control de su cuerpo –Yo siempre te cuidare –volvió a escuchar ahora más a lo lejos mientras él con todas sus fuerzas intentaba recobrar el control y la voz de Kyu llegaba a lo lejos acercándose rápidamente a su cabeza –Vamos muchacho no me hagas esto –seguía luchando escuchando todo lo que podía para así saber si iba en buen camino -¡VAMOS NARUTO! –el grito del Kyubi lo escucho ya muy cerca a la vez que el dolor comenzaba a llegar a su cabeza indicándole que estaba volviendo, comenzó a sentir como la katana lo seguía atravesando pero ahora más lento y con menos fuerza que antes.

Orochimaru escurría sangre por todo su rostro y boca juntándose al dolor por el chacra que ahora ya no rodeaba el cuerpo inerte del chico tambien estaban los golpes en el cuerpo que lo habían dañado interiormente, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a su base antes de que ese cuerpo diera el ultimo respiro y con su alma dentro así que saco la katana del cuerpo ensangrentado de Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia los limites de Konoha con suma lentitud y arrastrando los pies al igual que la punta de la katana por todo el camino.

Aspiro profundamente pero enseguida tosió con mucha sangre, su cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que quería era dormir, descansar toda la eternidad junto a sus padres pero no debía dejarse vencer tan fácil… no debía y no lo iba a dejar así que comenzó a esforzarse para levantarse pero cuando ya estaba levantando el torso sus brazos no aguantaron y cayo de golpe contra el césped húmedo llenándolo de sangre, y así lo intento e intento pero no podía aunque Kyu seguía tratando de sanarlo pero eran demasiadas heridas y hasta él se preguntaba cómo era posible que el chico siguiera vivo. Naruto seguía intentando pero al caer de nuevo en su propia sangre comenzó a pensar que su fin había llegado pero enseguida recordó a su padre a su lado en sus primeras practicas –Jamás rompas tus promesas… es el camino que un ninja debe seguir y tu quieres ser un ninja ¿no? –volvió a aspirar y reuniendo de nuevo todas su fuerzas comenzó a tratar de levantarse cuando de pronto sintió unas manos femeninas en sus mejillas inspirándolo a levantarse y un leve susurro como el del viento logro escuchar –Vamos… no te rindas nunca… hijo –a Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas –Siempre cumplen sus promesas –y al fin pudo apoyar su pie para ya levantarse –Eso es mi pequeño –volvió a escuchar y cuando sintió un leve beso en su frente seguido de una brisa dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, se logro poner de pie y por un momento se quedo quieto con la vista baja dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan pero de pronto levanto la mirada decidido a no rendirse –Kyu ¿puedes prestarme un poco de chacra? –el Kyubi sentía y podía leer lo que planeaba –Si pero no demasiado… la mayoría será de tu propio chacra –el chico asintió y realizo una serie de sellos para desparecer en un rayo naranja.

Orochimaru ya estaba a metros de los limites de Konoha y por dentro aunque estaba fatigado no podía evitar sentirse feliz y orgulloso –Que viaje tan provechoso… el Hokage y su heredero en un viaje –se carcajeo aunque enseguida más sangre salió despedirá de su boca –Lastima que no he perfeccionado como tomar el chacra del Kyubi en este caso… no importa por ahí habrá otro que utilizar –sonrió complacido de su propia facilidad para cambiar un plan cuando de pronto un grito llego a sus oídos y enseguida volteo hacia el cielo que es de donde provenía alcanzando a distinguir la silueta de alguien pero al acercarse más rápidamente pudo distinguir de quien se trataba -¡No puedes!... ¡YO TE MATE! –levanto su katana contra Naruto que iba a caer justo sobre él cuando de golpe noto la gran esfera naranja que sostenía con sus brazos levantados -¡NOOOO! –una gran luz naranja lo cubrió al igual que a Naruto –OBAMA RASENGAN! –se alcanzo a escuchar antes de la gran explosión que se escucho por toda la aldea.

Kakashi, Jiraiya y Sasuke fueron lanzados por los aires al recibir sin previo aviso la onda expansiva que los lanzo varios metros hacia atrás siendo golpeados por arboles que se resistían a ser arrancados de la tierra y los que habían sido más débiles y no lo habían podido evitar. Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata sintieron una especie de temblor así como la ráfaga que llego hasta la mansión Namikaze ya más débil así que no causo daños pero enseguida pensaron en Naruto del que aun no sabían nada.

Naruto volvía a sentir esa calma sobre de él, no sabía dónde estaba ya que varios pedazos de árbol y demás estaban sobre del pero no le importo al fin había cumplido su promesa –¿Lo hice? Kyu –el Kyubi enseguida sonrió en su interior –Lo lograste, muchacho –Naruto sonrió aunque ya sentía como sus parpados le pesaban profundamente –Kyu… -el Kyubi notaba de nuevo que pasaba y estaba haciendo lo que podía para evitarlo pero sabía que tal vez no lo lograría, ya no le quedaban energías -¿Qué pasa? Muchacho –la sonrisa traviesa de Naruto se asomo por su rostro en ese quizás último momento –Arigato… amigo –y antes de que el Kyubi pudiera decirle algo dejo que la oscuridad lo rodeara.

WOW al fin termine, espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido desde un principio aguantando a veces hasta mi flojera para escribir o mi torpeza de olvidar publicar xD gracias y gracias por dejar entrar un poco de mi en su vida, espero sus comentarios como siempre y que me visiten en mis otras historias o ya de menos un mensaje de vez en cuando no afecta xD

Bueno hasta luego y de nuevo gracias... besos y suerte en su vida siempre... sean felices xD


	40. Epilogo

La reconstrucción de la aldea había comenzado pero ese día nadie iba a trabajar, todos estaban en silencio hasta el punto de parecer una aldea fantasma ya que estaban de luto por la muerte de su Hokage y las víctimas del ataque que defendieron con todo su corazón la aldea que tanto amaban. Pero el dolor no solo existía tambien estaba la incertidumbre de no saber que les depara el futuro ahora que la aldea estaba destruida y no había un Hokage al frente para guiarlos, Tsunade y Jiraiya lo sabían ya que lo veían en la mirada de los aldeanos cuando caminaban por las calles observando la destrucción y planeando el nuevo inicio ya que por ser los "Sannin" los ancianos les habían encomendado la tarea de hacerse cargo por el momento.

Shizune estaba arreglando la oficina del Hokage dando lugar a limpiarla de todos los objetos personales de Minato y lo primero que tomo fue su fotografía de Naruto con su típica sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, por un momento bajo la mirada soltando una lagrima sobre el siguiente marco que tomo que era la última fotografía de Naruto con Minato hacia tan solo unos meses atrás -¿Dónde estás? Naruto kun –dijo en un leve susurro que alcanzo a llegar a oídos de Sakura que entraba lentamente por el umbral enseguida no pudo evitar el tomar entre sus manos el collar que su amigo le había regalado y de nuevo las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos verdes queriendo desaparecer el fantasma de la horrible idea de que él estuviera muerto –N-No puede ser… el prometió siempre cuidarme… jamás rompería su promesa –y sin poder evitarlo el llanto comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas así que decidió enseguida salir de esa oficina e intentar alejar esas cosas de su cabeza aparte de ayudar a la gente y sin más se fue al hospital.

El bosque de Konoha siempre había sido demasiado grande y con exceso de vegetación que era buena para el ocultamiento de la aldea pero ahora era uno de esos momentos en que Kakashi detestaba eso, tenía dos días buscando sin éxito a Naruto y la idea de que había fallecido comenzaba a tomar más fuerza en su cabeza por más que lo quería evitar –Pakkun –el perro volteo dejando de lado su plato con comida y té caliente –Dime Kakashi –el perro suspiro y se sentó cruzando las piernas y tomando su taza de té para enseguida darle un leve sorbo, la actitud del can no le gustaba a Kakashi que suponía que el tenia la misma idea que el –Creo que está vivo –el ojo visible del ojigris brillo por la esperanza que su amigo aun le daba –Si estuviera muerto ya lo hubiéramos encontrado… es sencillo buscar un cadáver –Pakkun le sonrió a su amigo pero este se quedo pensando un momento –Para la otra escoge mejor tus palabras pero en resumen gracias –Kakashi sonrió y siguió comiendo mientras el perro se carcajeaba por sus palabras.

El funeral estaba a punto de comenzar y Sasuke junto a Shikamaru, Asuma sensei y Gai sensei eran la guardia de honor de la tumba del Hokage por supuesto junto a Jiraiya y Kakashi sensei, Sasuke se quedo observándose un momento en el espejo observando su atuendo negro, ese color que había comenzado a detestar desde el propio funeral de sus padres y ahora tenía que volver a usarlo de nuevo por una persona muy cercana pero dejo esos pensamientos fuera al ver llegar y prepararse a su sensei y a Jiraiya que estaba sumamente callado o por lo menos más de lo normal sin duda su pensamiento era igual al suyo –Baka tu deberías estar aquí… -susurro para sí mismo pero mejor alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y simplemente se coloco su banda en la cabeza y se quedo quieto esperando el momento de comenzar.

El pueblo se reunió para darle el último adiós a su Joundaime, todos vestidos de negro en líneas llenando el cementerio por supuesto con el respeto de no mancillar ninguna tumba y en las primeras líneas estaban todos los que conformaban las fuerzas de Konoha. El ataúd al fin llego siendo cargado por su guardia de honor con Kakashi y Jiraiya al frente, enseguida tras ellos estaban Asuma y Gai sensei, y en la parte de atrás Sasuke y Shikamaru. Lo bajaron colocándolo justo a un lado de la tumba del tercer Hokage Sarutobi, aunque todos sabían que ese no era el lugar donde a él le hubiera gustado pasar la eternidad pero como Hokage se le debía colocar ahí. Kakashi y Jiraiya se quedaron al frente observando a todos mientras los demás iban a la primera fila y los trabajadores comenzaban a cubrir el ataúd con un mármol que había sido teñido de amarillo y así se quedaron inmóviles durante los trabajos hasta que fueron terminados.

Kakashi dio la vuelta y observo el trabajo hecho verificando que estuviera perfectamente, al ver que todo estaba bien de entre sus ropas saco la fotografía familiar y la dejo sobre el ataúd para enseguida arrodillarse con la cabeza baja y palmear dos veces para elevar una plegaria por su sensei y padre dejando que en el transcurso de esta unas lagrimas escaparan de su ojo descubierto algo que sorprendió a todos y provoco que el llanto de algunos como Sakura. Tsunade, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, Ino, Kurenai sensei y algunos otros en la parte de atrás. Al terminar como buen soldado se levanto y volvió a su guardia que mantendría hasta la noche totalmente firme y callado, Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y acaricio con cariño el ataúd para el sacar de su ropa la fotografía del cuadro de la mansión Namikaze donde estaban Minato, Kushina y Naruto que coloco aun lado de la otra pero él no comenzó su oración por su casi hijo sino en su lugar se paro en medio de la vista de todos…

… "Namikaze Minato fue y es como un hijo para mi… fue mi alumno favorito al que le pase no solo mis conocimientos para ser un buen ninja sino la voluntad de fuego que el tercero me paso a mi… esa que llevamos todos en nuestro interior ardiendo en nuestros corazones que nos impulsa a sacrificar todo por lo que amamos… Minato amaba esta aldea y a sus habitantes… amaba la maravillosa vista que hay desde la montaña de los Hokages… amaba la temporada de festivales… amaba a sus aldeanos y creía que siempre había algo mejor en las personas sin importar quien fuera… pero sobre todo amaba y respetaba lo que ser Hokage significaba y por eso dio su vida sin miramientos… lucho mucho por llegar a ser quien fue… lucho por proteger a esta aldea desde que era un niño como todos nosotros… pero todo lo hizo por amor a esta aldea.

Su camino de ninja fue uno de los más limpios y honrosos que he visto en mi vida… y yo mantendré sus creencias vivas y dejare que mi voluntad de fuego jamás deje de arder… a todos los ninjas de Konoha… cuando se sientan sin aliento… cuando estén heridos o tengan miedo… piensen en su Hokage… el cual dio su familia y su vida por esta aldea… así ustedes respeten y honren lo que él hizo… ese fue su camino de ninja y sin duda donde quiera que el este debe estar cuidándonos y jamás dejara de hacerlo junto a los demás Hokages… pero vamos… ese es el camino de un ninja"…

… todo el lugar quedo en silencio y solo se podía escuchar sollozos, algunos soldados apenas si se podían mantener firme por el sentimiento que quería salir mientras que los aldeanos que no debían seguir ningún protocolo sollozaba y junto a los más apegados al Hokage.

Las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas aunque no lo quería hacer, podía observar el sentimiento de la aldea y el de sus amigos y familiares solo hacía que un sentimiento muy profundo lo llenara tanto de dolor como de felicidad. Todos comenzaron a pasar a darle el último adiós a su Hokage dejando en su ataúd una flor blanca que eran perfectamente visibles a la distancia, espero el tiempo suficiente hasta que todos terminaron de pasar y cuando llego el momento del silencio el así lo hizo. Las lágrimas no se detenían pero eso no importaba ya que toda su concentración estaba en toda el chacra que moldeaba en su mano cuando de pronto noto como el chacra azul comenzó a teñirse levemente de naranja, soltó una leve sonrisa entre lagrimas y la bola comenzó a tomar forma de un gran shuriken.

Todos guardaban silencio, lo único que lo rompía era de vez en vez algún sollozo de aldeanos y soldados y entre ellos se encontraba el de Sakura que estaba tomada de la mano con Sasuke en la primera fila junto a su sensei Tsunade que intentaba guardarse el sentimiento pero no podía y a su lado Shizune estaba igual de pronto una especie de estrella brillo en lo alto viniendo de sus espaldas pero justo sobre el monumento de los caídos exploto dejando una hermosa estela naranja, enseguida Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sakura que conocían la técnica se movieron y observaron a su alrededor con desesperación, Hinata detuvo a Sakura –¿Qué pasa? –la pelirroja enseguida se soltó para ir con su novio, Kakashi sensei y Jiraiya a buscar de donde venia –Es un Rasengan Shuriken… es la técnica de Naruto –Hinata enseguida corrió tras ellos –Byakugan –con su técnica comenzó a buscar como desesperada.

Siguieron enseguida la estela que ya comenzaba a desaparecer para llegar a un gran roble y todos comenzaron a subirlo con desesperación, Jiraiya se detuvo en lo más alto y se quedo mirando fijamente un punto en el tronco, al verlo enseguida todos fueron a su lado y observaron el tronco, Sakura y Hinata enseguida soltó a llorar al ver la banda de Naruto clavada al árbol con el kunai especial que su padre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, se encontraba un hombre escondido entre las sombras con su capa negra cubriéndolo totalmente y un árbol regalándole su sombra para que lo ayudara a cubrirse cuando alguien cayo a su lado en rompiendo un poco el silencio que habitaba ahí –Vámonos ya… sensei –el que ya estaba totalmente cubierto asintió para desaparecer pero el que había llegado después espero un momento observando por última vez ese lugar que tantos recuerdos guardaba y antes de partir cubrió su rubia cabellera con la capucha negra –Sayonara… Konoha –desapareció sin más hacia su futuro y aunque estuviera lejos en su corazón y mente siempre estaría la aldea que su padre tanto amo y la que le había prometido proteger y cumpliría su promesa… el siempre lo hacía porque ese es… su camino de ninja…

Bueno deseaba darles esto como regalo de despedida espero que les haya gustado y si es cierto habrá segunda parte y por eso la muerte de Minato, ya se algunos me odian por eso pero era necesario xD Bueno gracias por todo este tiempo y espero que sigan leyendo mis cosas pronto espero verlos en la segunda parte.

Besos y de nuevo gracias los voy a extrañar y ya saben que pueden mandarme mensajes y los espero en la segunda parte xD

Besos y mucha suerte


End file.
